


Severus' new companion

by MrsL120



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsL120/pseuds/MrsL120
Summary: Severus Snape always hated Christmas and always secretly wanted a dog.  When Hermione is forced to give up the puppy she found and had hoped to keep, she ends up with more than she could have ever dreamed of.  Instead of a dull, loveless marriage to someone who wants her to change, perhaps for once someone will love her for who she really is.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the incomparable J.K. Rowling for allowing me to continue imagining with her characters. The story is mine, but everything else is hers. I don't have a beta and this is my first ever story. Be gentle.

For most, the end of December meant family, friends, presents, new year’s resolutions, and good cheer. There were some, however, who saw this time of year as a bitter reminder of loneliness, feeling forgotten, and of what was lacking in one’s life. For Severus Snape, Christmas time was always the latter. He had survived a war that he’d been sure would kill him, alive despite being a slave to two masters. In the six years since, nothing had really changed. Sure, he no longer answered to Dumbledore or the Dark Lord, but he still taught potions at a job that had never really had his heart, to a bunch of kids who shouldn’t be allowed to boil water, then came back to quarters that never hosted anyone other than himself. 

Resting in his chair before the fire in his sitting room, Snape reflected on all the time that had passed him by and wondered if this was to be how his life would turn out. Was he to spend the rest of his years alone, in dungeon quarters, at a school where he would teach year after year of the same lessons to dunderhead after dunderhead, being revered on paper for the role he played in a war, while still secretly feared or loathed by the sycophants who only tolerated him because he’d been named a hero?

Deciding he’d been maudlin long enough, the potions professor rose and made his way out of the dungeons and up to the headmistress’ office. Minerva had told him she was hoping he’d come by for tea at four. With almost everyone gone since this morning for the Christmas holiday, Snape had decided to indulge the older woman and do as she’d asked. After all he could be depressed at any time really. Past the gargoyle statue and up the rotating stairs, he gave three swift knocks before entering the office of Minera McGonagall. 

“Good afternoon, Severus. I wasn’t sure if you’d planned on coming or not”, beamed the older woman. Severus noted that there was a tea tray laden with small sandwiches, biscuits, and of course a fresh pot of tea. 

“I see you prepared anyhow”, he answered before taking a chair and accepting a cup of tea. She had poured in a dollop of cream the way he liked it. Reaching forward, Severus added two sandwiches and two biscuits to his plate before settling in and taking a sip. “How many students stayed this year?” he asked.

“None. I believe this is the first year I can ever remember where there were no students staying for the holidays. Of course, this is also the first year where all the staff decided to stay, except Hagrid who is with Madame Maxine. I imagine it will be quite a pleasant holiday”, said Minerva.

“Indeed. For once, I might have a restful Christmas”, he smirked. 

“Honestly Severus. One would think you dislike children”, said McGonagall before breaking out in a chuckle. Severus laughed as well and suddenly felt a little less lonely. 

They chatted until dinner time about memories from years past and what each of them had planned to pass the holidays until the students returned. It was already dark by the time they walked down to the great hall to join the rest of the castle’s inhabitants. All the usual tables were gone, and in their place was a large round table that allowed for a more congenial meal among co-workers and friends. Severus pulled out a chair for Minerva before taking the seat between her and Filius Flitwick. Other than Sybill Trelawney who rarely left her tower for meals, all the other professors, as well as Argus Filch, Madame Poppy Pomfrey, and Madame Irma Pince were all at dinner. 

Conversation flowed and it was nice for once to have a Christmas holiday where they did not have to concern themselves with anyone else’s needs. Just before the pudding course, there was a short lull in all the conversations. The silence was broken by Filius.

“What is one present you all wanted as a child and never got? I always wanted a muggle train set myself and this year while I was doing my shopping, I ordered one. It arrived today and I must say, it’s just as fun as I’d always imagined it would be”, said Flitwick in an excited voice.

Everyone looked thoughtful for a moment before Minerva answered, “I wanted a piano. My aunt taught me to play hers, but no matter how much I begged for one of my own, my parents never bought me one.”

Madame Pomfrey had wanted a brother, Madame Pince a book binding machine, and Filch a flying broom. However, when they all looked expectedly at Snape, he was unsure if he should explain that it didn’t matter if he’d wanted something or not because he had never gotten presents anyway. Then he remembered that there had indeed been one thing he’d always wanted as a child. Something he’d hoped every year he might somehow find a way to obtain but it had never happened.

“I wanted a puppy”, he answered truthfully. All his co-workers looked surprised. Evidently this was not the answer any of them had been expecting. 

“You wanted a puppy? As in a dog?”, asked Filius.

Snape scowled. “I know of no other kind of puppy”, he answered.

“What kind of puppy?” asked Madame Pince. Snape wondered why it was his answer that was suddenly garnering the most interest. 

“No particular kind. Something compact, intelligent, loyal, brave, and well mannered”, Severus said.

Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall exchanged looks. Then Poppy asked, “You wanted a small dog?” 

Severus shrugged. “We had a small house. Besides, the neighbors across the way had a huge beast of a dog, which scared me as a child. I wanted a dog that was my size at the time.”

This was the most honest he’d ever been with his co-workers. He’d known a few of them since he’d been a boy and yet they still did not really know him. Snape by nature was a private, solitary man, but suddenly he wondered if perhaps he should allow others in once in a while. No more was said about Severus’ desired dog. Instead, it was agreed that breakfast would be pushed back to a later hour, allowing them all to have a lie in the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas day dawned cold and overcast at the Burrow. Hermione had tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable on the little cot in the room she was sharing with George and Angelina’s, as well as Percy and Audrey’s, children. All the Weasley kids were married, except Charlie who was a confirmed bachelor it seemed and Ron who was sharing a room with his brother upstairs. She had been seeing Ron for four years, but sometimes she wondered if they were still together because it was convenient. After the war, she’d gone back to Hogwarts without Harry and Ron to finish her final year. It was the first time she could remember that school had just been school. The summer after her graduation, she’d gone in search of her parents in Australia, restoring their memories. They’d been confused and hurt at her actions, which even now seemed to push them away from her and though they’d returned to London, it was rare that she saw them.

Hermione had then gone on to take an apprenticeship in Magical Law with a very highly respected wizarding lawyer, Barrister Gilen Overton, while at the same time completing a muggle law degree at Cambridge University. All through school, she’d interned with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Once she had become a fully certified muggle and wizarding lawyer, she took a job full time in the DMLE working on cases that centered on magical beings other than fully human witches and wizards. Already she had managed to change many of the discriminatory laws that prevented Goblins, Werewolves, and Vampires, among others to obtain rights that had been previously denied them. She was proud of her work and wished that she could talk to someone other than her now somewhat distant mentor about it.

She had started dating Ron in her second year of her law education. He’d been so sympathetic about her feeling like her parents no longer wanted her in their lives and they had so much shared history, it had been easy. While she didn’t get butterflies in her stomach when they kissed, nor enjoy his constant talk about quidditch, or much appreciate his jealous side, Hermione loved his family and was grateful that they brought her into the fold, so she wasn’t alone. She knew it was still quite early, and she was likely the only person awake, but she decided to get up anyway and go for a jog. Exercise was something that helped clear her head and hold the dark thoughts that sometimes came over her about the war, her relationships, and her future at bay. 

Slipping into her joggers and trainers, Hermione snuck down the stairs quietly and out into the cold morning air. Concentrating on her breathing and the sound of gravel under her shoes, she made a several mile circuit and was back in the house within an hour. Coming in through the back door, she realized that Molly was up starting breakfast.

“Good morning. I didn’t miss anything, did I?” asked Hermione.

“Good morning dear. You’re up early. No, you haven’t missed presents. In fact, I thought I was the first one up. Why don’t you shower and when you come back down, I’ll have porridge and tea ready for you”, answered Molly.

Hermione smiled and thanked Mrs. Weasley before doing exactly as she suggested. The hot shower was soothing after her jog in the cold. Getting dressed and returning to the kitchen, she found a steaming cup of tea with a bit of cream just the way she preferred it along with a large bowl of porridge with a sprinkle of cinnamon and sugar waiting at the table for her.

“Are you and Ron staying here through the New Year?” asked Molly.

“No. I can’t anyway. I have to return to work on Monday”, answered Hermione.

“Oh, but that’s day after tomorrow. They really can’t spare you a few more days? I’m sure there are other secretaries available”, said Molly. Hermione felt herself bristle. All the boys apparently had big important jobs, but even though she had worked incredibly hard to achieve as much as she had in such a short period of time, Molly still always referred to her as a secretary. Time and again she had explained what she did, but it seemed she was doomed to be looked down on because of her gender. If it wasn’t that, it was her status as a muggle born, or her friendship with Harry or Kingsley that people whispered about as if she shouldn’t be allowed to associate with any male she wasn’t related to or married to. There were not many people higher in rank in various departments than her. She answered directly to the Minister of Magic himself on her cases, which made it easy because Kingsley Shaklebolt was a good boss. However, that alone caused problems with Ron, who didn’t like her going to dinner once in a while with the older man, even if it was work related, because he felt it reflected badly on her.

“Who goes to dinners with their boss if they aren’t seeing them?”, Ron had once asked her. When she’d become angry and told him in no uncertain terms that she did and would continue to do so, he’d backed down, but the past two dinners, he’d shown up uninvited to join them, interrupting while they were trying to discuss work.

“I’m sure there are secretaries available, but as I am not one, they’d probably prefer if I just did my job instead”, said Hermione, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Just then Ginny appeared and sat down next to her. She and Harry had married almost two years ago and had yesterday told Hermione they were going to try to get pregnant at the end of the quidditch season in May. She looked happy as she leaned her head on Hermione’s shoulder and let out a sigh. 

“Good morning. I’d kill for a cup of that milky tea you made for me yesterday. What was it called again?” asked the younger woman.

“It’s called a chai tea latte. I’d be happy to make you one. Did you sleep well? Is Harry up yet?”

Ginny smiled brightly and said, “I hope you know you’re the best. He’s up but wanted to shower before everyone else is clambering for the bathroom. Good morning mum.”

Mother and daughter chatted while Hermione made the drink Ginny had asked for. As she was finishing, she heard what sounded like a stampede coming down the stairs. Into the kitchen burst the four children she’d been sharing her room with, along with Ron, Charlie, and Arthur Weasley. They all took a seat at the table, and Hermione helped Molly bring the food over for the hungry crowd. Within another few minutes George and Percy along with their wives came down, as did Harry who came to stand next to Hermione while he ate. 

“Guess we’ll open presents when Bill and Fleur arrive with their kids. I forgot to ask, were you going to be at the meeting next week with Kingsley and the head of the French Magical Law Enforcement office?” he asked.

“Yes. I have my own meeting with him as well. Apparently, he wants to discuss how I was able to incorporate various magical beings into jury trials, so they have a jury of their peers”, she answered.

“Good. I hate going to those meetings when I don’t know anyone. Would you like to get dinner after? I imagine it’s going to be a long day”, said Harry. Hermione smiled at the man who’d been like her brother for the past several years. He was quickly rising through the ranks of the Auror office and while he was currently second in command, his boss had been talking about retiring, which meant it was likely he’d be the department head before long. Their offices weren’t far apart, so often Harry would pop in with a cup of tea for her or to bounce ideas off her when he was trying to work through a case. At least once a week they had lunch together and dinner if they both found themselves working late. For some reason this too irritated Ron. She supposed it was because they’d always been a trio, but now he’d be left out if he were in the field or assigned away from the office. 

“It’s my turn to pay, so you choose the restaurant”, she said. Bill and his family came out of the floo and all the kids started jumping up and down that they wanted to open presents. All the adults refreshed their tea, and everyone made their way into the sitting room. Hermione took a seat between Ron and Harry, which felt like it had when they’d been younger. Ginny was helping the children hand out presents. Hermione was gratified by the jumper Molly had made for her. It was heavy and emerald green, which went well with her complexion. Harry and Ginny had gotten her a book on differing law practices between magical governments around the globe, which was exciting because it hadn’t yet been released to the booksellers. Harry must have pulled some strings. She also received some nice socks, several more books, and a box of useful products from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. There didn’t appear to be anything from her parents and Ron hadn’t yet given her anything, but she wasn’t going to complain. At least she wasn’t alone. Once the excitement of opening gifts settled down, Ron stood up and looked around the room.

“I have an announcement to make”, he said. Hermione wondered what he was going to say. “As you all know, Hermione and I have been dating for the past four years. Well, I’ve decided it’s time we take the next step and get married.”

He turned to her and took her hand, pulling out a small diamond engagement ring on a plain gold band and pushing onto her finger. She was so shocked she didn’t move for a moment. Molly was already going on about planning the wedding, while everyone else was hugging Ron or her own still form. Only Harry and Ginny looked at her with mild expressions of worry. But at this point what could she do? Pasting a stiff smile on her face, she nodded as her mother-in-law-to-be told her all about the wedding she was going to have.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hermione returned to the office on Monday, everyone she saw congratulated her on her engagement. Apparently, she was the only one who didn’t know it was coming. After lunch, she set about organizing her case files when Kingsley stopped by her office and knocked on the door. 

“Come in sir. I hope you had a nice Christmas?” asked Hermione.

“I did. It was very pleasant. I heard you are engaged. Congratulations! That’s actually why I’m stopping by. Do you have a moment?”

Hermione indicated she did and suddenly felt nervous. Kingsley took a seat across from her and waved off her offer of tea.

“Ron told me that you are planning to stop working after your wedding so you can focus on raising children. I must admit I’m surprised to hear it, given how dedicated you’ve been to your job. Of course, if that’s what you want, I can’t stop you. Perhaps though, we can discuss the possibility of you working part time from home? You’d only have to come into the office when we have big meetings or when you are to appear in front of the Wizengamot for a case.”

Hermione felt herself turning red. Ron had told Kingsley that she was going to give up her career? To raise children? Who else had he said this to? She shook her head and refocused on the man in front of her.

“I’m afraid that you may have been misinformed. I am not planning on giving up my career. Although I would like a child, I don’t see that happening for a while yet, so perhaps I could work from home when on maternity leave in the distant future, but I’d be back when it was over” she answered calmly. 

“You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that. It would take the combined efforts of a team of people to do what you do singlehandedly. In that case, I think I’ll still offer you the raise I was contemplating on bribing you with not to leave” he said with a big smile. Hermione felt her eyes go wide at the numbers he wrote on a paper for her. She already made decent money, but with this amount, she could do so much more. Then Kingsley wrote a bonus amount and Hermione nearly burst into tears. 

“Say you’ll take it and continue to make this department one of my best”, he said. She nodded and signed the sheet which he’d tapped with his wand to turn into an official contract. The bonus would be in her account by Friday and her pay increase was effective immediately. All her work for the day was done and she knew she’d be working late the rest of the week, so after Kingsley left, she decided to knock off early. In all her time at the Ministry, she’d never left early, unlike most others, so she decided not to feel bad. For some reason, she didn’t feel like telling Ron yet about her good fortune yet. He already hated that she’d made more than him before the raise. However, they’d have to talk soon, because she had no intention of giving up a career she loved and had worked so hard for.

Instead of returning to her tiny one room flat, Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley and entered the office of an estate agent. There was a young woman at the front desk who smiled as Hermione entered. 

“Hello. Welcome to Seville Estate Agents, how may I help you?” asked the young blonde witch.

“Good afternoon. I was hoping to make an appointment for Saturday if possible, to look for a house” answered Hermione. 

“Absolutely. If you’d like Mrs. Seville has no appointments this afternoon. She could sit down with you now to discuss what you are looking for and set up at time to view properties. Shall I let her know you’re here?”

Hermione nodded and let the girl know that would be appreciated. She wasn’t sure where the idea to buy a house had come from, but when Kingsley had written out that bonus amount, she’d felt like it was a sign that the time was right to fulfill a long-standing wish to own a house of her own. She probably should have waited until she could include Ron, but in her mind, she could already see a small cottage, near a little town that she could walk to. Ron would probably have preferred a place near his family. 

“Mrs. Seville will see you now” the secretary said holding open an office door. Behind a lovely oak desk was an older woman with short blonde hair, streaked in places with grey. She wore a red pantsuit with black robes open over the top. When she stood, she was several inches taller than Hermione, but her smile was genuine, and she held out her hand. 

“Miss Granger, welcome. I’m Ava. Susan said you were interested in making an appointment to look at homes. Perhaps you’ll tell me a little about what you’re looking for. Can I offer you tea or coffee?” asked the estate agent, shaking Hermione’s hand.

“Thank you. Tea with a splash of cream would be lovely”, answered Hermione taking the indicated seat. With a small swish of her wand, Ava produced a tea set on her desk and after pouring a cup for Hermione, took her seat again and pulled out parchment and a quill. 

“I like to get a feel for my clients. What type of home you want, your likes and dislikes, where you see yourself in five and ten years. What you do for work and hobbies is important as well, so I’ll just let you begin and ask you questions as we go”, said Ava. 

Hermione thought for a moment then said, “I am currently single, but engaged. What I picture for a house is a small cottage, with a garden, near a small town within walking distance. I don’t need a magical community nearby, but I do work at the Ministry so floo access is a must, as is an office. My job is in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. My hobbies are reading, jogging, yoga, and occasionally potion making. In a few years I see myself with one child, but I don’t want more than one. I hope to be the head of my department as well at some point in the future.”

The woman smiled at Hermione. “I respect that you know what you want. So few of my clients do. I have two properties right off the top of my head that might meet your requirements. One is not owned by a magical person, but a friend of mine told me about it. She is a squib you see and heads our muggle division. That one I am particularly excited to show you. I’m certain it’s perfect. Are you busy this evening? We could go right now if you’re free. The house is empty.”

“I’m free. If you’re certain it’s not too much trouble”, said Hermione, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She hated to inconvenience people.

“It’s no trouble at all. We can go view the place and then have dinner at a pub in the village so you can see what it has to offer. We’re going to Haworth. It’s up north, in the county of West Yorkshire. Are you familiar with the area?”

Hermione indicated that she was not. Ava indicated it was an hour north of Manchester. The two women walked out of the office to the apparation point in Diagon Alley, then Hermione took Ava’s arm and felt the familiar painless twist of her body as they disappeared.

In seconds they reappeared in front of an unpretentious two-story cottage. There were no other houses to be seen nearby. Hermione took in the small place and smiled. It was made of stone, with a small front porch on which there was an entry that jutted forward slightly. The door was painted black with a green and clear stained glass mullioned window set into it. All the other windows had the green stained glass at the top with the clear glass below. The roof was slate and looked newer. A stone fence with a black painted gate was before them, a flagstone path leading up to the porch. 

“The cottage was built in 1853 but completely remodeled a few years ago. It still retains its original charm, but with modern amenities. It has two bedrooms, each with its own en-suite bath. The downstairs has a large sitting room, along with an office, kitchen, and dining room. The bedrooms are both upstairs, along with a muggle washer and dryer. Out back you’ll find a small barn used as an artist’s studio, which might be perfect for potions making. The entire property is enclosed by the stone fence. There are no immediate neighbors, so you’ll have privacy. The town is a fifteen-minute walk up the main road to the right”, explained Ava.

They passed through the gate and walked up to the front door. Hermione loved that the property was also concealed by mature trees. After Ava tapped the lock with her wand, they found themselves in a small entry hall which led directly into the sitting room. The foyer and sitting room were both painted white. The entry had a green and white tile mosaic floor, while it appeared as far she could see into the house that the rest of the flooring was the original oak laid in a herringbone pattern. On the left wall of the sitting room was a large brick fireplace flanked on both sides by a wall of floor to ceiling built in bookcases. Against the right wall was a staircase leading up. Just to the right of the stairs was a door which led into the office Ava had mentioned. This room was painted a soft black and also had built in bookcases. Overlooking the front garden of the house was a large bay rounded area with three windows. Against the wall with the door was a small marble fireplace. 

They made their way through an open arch set into the wall across from the front door and found themselves in a lovely dining room, painted navy blue with French doors leading out to a large back terrace. Against the same wall that held the fireplace in the sitting room, was a marble fireplace with an ornate cast iron black Victorian grate in this room. To the right was another archway which led into the kitchen. Hermione loved the kitchen immediately. It contained black cabinets with butcher block counter tops and in the middle stood an island made of black iron with a white marble top. The walls were covered in a herringbone pattern white subway tile. The oven with stove top and refrigerator appeared to be vintage but a closer inspection showed them to be expensive reproductions. The light fixtures in the kitchen and the dining room were a gleaming copper. 

“The man who built the house was extremely tall, which you see reflected in the height of the ceilings and doorways. This used to be a four-bedroom, one bathroom house, but the previous owner decided to enlarge the master bedroom and added the en-suite bathroom. It will become apparent what changes they made when we view the bedrooms”, explained Ava. 

Going upstairs they entered the first door in front of them. It led into a very large master suite, painted the same navy blue as the dining room. The brick fireplace was clearly set above the one below in the sitting room. The en-suite bathroom was almost as large as the bedroom. It was set over the office below and had the same rounded area with windows overlooking the front garden, a huge white claw foot tub dominating the turret across from which stood a petite fireplace. The room also contained a large glassed-in shower with a stone floor and two shower heads. There was a door which opened to reveal a separate room for a toilet. A double vanity which looked like it had been made from a white vintage dresser with a stained top contained two sinks, with a round gold framed mirror hanging over each one. The walls were covered by the same white herringbone patterned subway tile as the kitchen. 

The second bedroom was only marginally smaller than the first. It was painted a dusky pink and had a small marble fireplace just the like the one below it in the dining room. The widows overlooked the back garden and terrace. An archway led into the en-suite just like the other bedroom but was far different than the first bathroom. This room had floor to ceiling brick walls. It contained a smaller claw foot tub, along with a more compact glassed-in shower stall. The sink was an oversized pedestal sink in white with the same round gold framed mirror above it, and the toilet was just opposite the sink. A third door out on the upper landing revealed a closet which contained the muggle washer and dryer.

“So far I think this home is wonderful”, said Hermione. She meant it as well. Upon entering, she’d felt her tension melt away. It was not a big house, but large enough for a small family or a couple. The remodel of the home had only added to its charm and clearly made it more functional which appealed to Hermione. She and Ava went back downstairs, then exited out the back. Behind a copse of trees set a short distance from the house, was a building which looked like a small barn. Inside it was completely finished, with slate floors, white painted walls, and a large fireplace against the back wall. Hanging over the fireplace was a framed painting. It showed a moody, overcast day with thunderclouds rolling in over the moors. Hermione started at it for a moment, seeing the beauty of the work, and thinking it would look lovely hanging over a bed. Outside was a black industrial looking staircase which led up to a small two room flat, complete with a kitchenette and a bathroom. 

Ava locked the house back up while Hermione inspected the yard. They met in front of the house. “Are you ready for dinner?” the older witch asked. 

It was only five in the evening but already dark. Though it was cold, there was no breeze which made it tolerable. They apparated to just outside town and walked a short way to a pub. Inside it was warm, the building appearing to be quite old. They took a quiet table in the back and after placing their order, talked numbers.

“The woman who owned it previously passed away over the summer. The house has been on the market for nearly five months. Mostly I suspect because it’s out of the way and smaller than what most people are looking for. Though, full disclosure, the woman who owned it, passed away in the house, which has of course led people to worry it’s haunted. But as you saw, it wasn’t. The daughter now owns the house, but she and her husband live in London, so they don’t want to keep the property. I know this is much further out than you were thinking but…”.

Hermione didn’t want to be rude, but she just had to know if it was a dream that could happen or something that she had to let go of, because she loved the little cottage and even though she’d only seen a tiny bit of the village, she loved it as well. The surrounding landscape was moors and appeared to have been the subject of the gorgeous painting that hung in the studio. “How much are they asking?”

Ava told her the asking price then sat back and appeared to be holding her breath. With the bonus she’d been promised today, along with the money Hermione had carefully saved, and the last of the inheritances she’d received several years ago from her grandparents, most of which had gone to pay for her education, Hermione realized she’d be able to afford the house without taking out a loan. If she could get them to take just a little less, she’d be able to furnish the home as well. 

“Here’s what I’m willing to offer…” Hermione started, and then explained to Ava what she wanted to do. They enjoyed their dinner and excitedly discussed Hermione’s plans for the house. She didn’t have to make any changes or repairs it seemed, so it was perfect. The little apartment would be just the thing for guests, allowing them some privacy. Ava made Hermione feel confident that this would work out and she found that she genuinely liked the woman. After they finished and Ava insisted upon paying, they made their way out to a private area and each apparated away to their separate destinations. Tomorrow, the paperwork would be drawn up and Hermione would floo over during her morning break to sign the offer. By Wednesday, she’d know if she was to be a homeowner.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape enjoyed the leisure time afforded him during the Christmas holiday. He slept in late, read, and worked on a research potion that he’d conceived of several years prior, but never had the time to try. It was a potion to reverse brain and nerve damage caused by spells, specifically the Cruciatus Curse. Even though it was several years past the end of the war, there were still many who suffered the effects of the damage. Before the second war had started, when the Dark Lord was still presumed dead by many, Severus had invented the blood replenishing potion. He’d made a nice little profit from it immediately and still received monthly residuals for its use. Though he was not rich, he was comfortable. Still, he taught because it wasn’t as if he could live on his savings forever and besides what else would he do with his time?

He’d received a few presents for Christmas, books and a bottle of something from Minerva. As always though, he’d kept to himself on the actual day and stayed in his quarters. Severus thought again about the conversation the staff had had at dinner the first night of the holidays. Perhaps he should get an animal companion. He knew a cat was a logical choice, but his mind kept going back to how badly he’d wanted a small dog as a boy. A dog was your loyal companion, at your side no matter what. The same could not be said of most people. Shaking the thought out of his head, Snape went back to reviewing his notes and tried to ignore how quiet it was. 

Just before lunch on Wednesday, Hermione received a note from Ava, letting her know the owner of the cottage had accepted substantially less than Hermione had been prepared to offer. She couldn’t help the big smile that crossed her face as she wrote back to let the estate agent know that she’d be by to sign papers at lunch. An hour later, she was walking into Ava’s office and finally being congratulated on something she was truly excited about. Because Hermione would have the money on Friday to pay in full, it was decided that she would return on Saturday to sign the final paperwork and take possession of the keys. True it was quick, but when something was right you just knew, and Hermione knew in her heart that this was right for her. 

The lease on Hermione’s flat was up the end of January, so she knew she had some time to organize and move. A week after closing on the property, she finally told Ron. He had asked her why she hadn’t included him and when she’d said it was just a spur of the moment thing, he’d told her that he was disappointed in her behavior. That stung, but she knew when he saw it, he’d agree that it was perfect. 

Hermione invited Ron, Harry, and Ginny to come see the place a few days later on a Saturday and then they could go eat somewhere in the gorgeous village. There were just under three-thousand people who lived in and around Haworth. It was large enough to have all the amenities such as excellent restaurants, pubs, tea rooms, and the like, but small enough to feel quaint and cozy. Hermione had been nearly giddy with excitement when she found out that the Brontë sisters had lived there and even had a museum dedicated to them in town. As it had become a destination for tourists who enjoyed the work of the three sisters and wanted to see the moors that had inspired Wuthering Heights, the village also had book sellers, antique stores, and many other wonderful shops that other places didn’t have. 

“This cottage is just darling”, said Ginny when they entered the house Hermione had bought. Her two friends and her fiancé looked over the place, and while Harry and Ginny expressed delight at all the things that had drawn Hermione to it, Ron just scowled. 

“I suppose we can sell it when we get married and buy something closer to mum and dad. After all, you’ll probably want to be close to them for help with our kids. I know child raising probably won’t come naturally to you at first”, said Ron when Hermione had asked him what he thought. She felt crushed. When was he going to understand that she didn’t want a bunch of kids, nor to live near his parents, nor to give up her career? They’d had an argument about it the week prior when she’d told him about the house, but he’d pointed out that no one else wanted her. No one had really shown interest in her as a woman before him, her parents certainly didn’t want her around, and if it weren’t for his family and him, she’d have no one. He was right of course. Most of her friends had drifted away from her over the past few years, except Harry and Ginny. Whenever she and Ron went to see her parents, they acted uncomfortable and the visit felt stilted. Even her mentor had stopped checking in on her. Still, she’d get to live here at least for a few months, and she was determined to make it the home she’d always dreamed of. 

Ginny went with her on several shopping trips. Hermione found that she appreciated the younger witch’s advice and opinions. The first thing she bought was a huge, black walnut sleigh bed with matching bedside tables and a large wardrobe. She’d hung the painting of the moors on a cloudy day that had been in the studio over the bed and placed yellow stained glass antique reading lamps on either side of the bed. The bedding was white sheets with a fluffy white duvet which made the room feel restful. 

They also picked out new towels, carpets, and a linen covered chair for her room. Downstairs they decorated the sitting room with a large, deep tan leather chesterfield couch placed in front of the fireplace, with a low table set before it and end tables on either side with reading lamps. In the entry was a French iron coat rack, hung on the wall, while on the opposite wall was a black lacquered table with a large gilt framed mirror hung over it. In the office, Hermione placed a small writing desk in the little circular area with the windows, along with two wingback chairs in front of the fireplace. Between the chairs was a mosaic topped table with yet another reading lamp. All the rooms acquired a thick, elaborate oriental rug. In the dining room, she placed a table that could seat six in the same black walnut as her bedroom set, along with a large sideboard topped with nick-nacks. Over her island in the kitchen, she hung copper pots and pans, placing the lids in a large drawer. Hermione had her grandmother’s old yellow tea kettle and brown betty for tea, along with her periwinkle blue tea set. The dishes she’d purchased were a plain white bone china and the silverware a simple outline pattern. 

In a short period of time the house had come together in a way that made her feel like this was her home. The only thing she’d kept from before was her old bedroom set which she’d placed in the second bedroom and of course all her books. Everything else she’d donated. Ron had suggested that he should spend the night the first night she slept in the cottage, but she’d declined. They had not slept together yet and she’d decided that it would be better for them to wait until their wedding night. He hadn’t been happy, but he’d not pressed the issue either. 

The months seemed to fly by. Before Hermione knew it, it was the middle of May. This was the first Saturday she’d had to herself in a long time and she had decided to take a long walk along a trail that passed through several villages and pretty scenery sites. A mild wind blew, and the day was still on the cool side, but stopping at tea rooms along her walk though some of the neighboring villages helped dispel the chill. She’d been outside most of the day and somehow hadn’t noticed the clouds that had blown in until a sharp crack of thunder made her jump. Hermione was considering apparating home when she heard a whining noise. The thunder boomed again, followed by the unmistakable sound of a yelp. 

Hermione looked around and finally, under a thick bush, found the source of the noise. A small black and tan puppy was trembling and looking at her with eyes that betrayed his fright at the thunder. There hadn’t been any houses in the area, so she had no idea where he could have come from, but of course she wasn’t going to leave him. 

“It’s ok little one. I’m Hermione. Don’t worry, I’ll help you. Come out and let me see you”, she cooed. 

Making soothing noises she reached forward slowly and let the little dog sniff her hand. He allowed her to pull him out from under the shrubbery and cradle him in her arms. As soon as she had him against her, a cold rain started pouring down, so Hermione apparated directly to her front porch and entered the house, the fireplace flaring to life with a flick of her wrist. They went upstairs, the puppy seemingly content to be carried and Hermione dried him off before changing into leggings and a jumper.

“Ok let me look at you”, she said to the dog. He was short and long, with smooth glossy black fur and tan markings that looked like eyebrows over his black eyes. All four of his paws were also tan as was his snoot. He looked up at her curiously and wagged his tail. 

“I wonder where you came from. You’re awfully cute. In fact, I believe you’re a young dachshund.” The dog let out a small yip as if agreeing with her. She picked him back up and  
carried him down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom Hermione set the dog on the floor and he followed her, tail wagging, into the kitchen. He sat and observed her as she prepared food for both of them, while she explained that she didn’t have any dog food. He had intelligent eyes and cocked his head to the side as she spoke, as if he were listening. Once she’d shredded chicken for him, adding a few mashed carrots, she set it on the floor in a bowl, while placing another bowl filled with water down as well. 

Hermione considered the little dog as she ate. She would put up signs and see if she could locate his owner, but first thing Monday, she’d also take him to the vet and make sure he was ok. Of course, that would necessitate sending a note to let Kingsley know she’d be missing work, something she’d never done before, but she had nothing pressing at the moment so they could make do without her for one day. After eating she let the dog snooze in her lap, while she read on the couch. Just before going up to bed, Hermione took the dog outside and let him take care of his needs, vanishing the little pile of presents he’d left, before picking him up and carrying him upstairs. She transfigured a shoe box into a dog bed, then lined it with a thick, knitted blanket which she placed on the floor at the foot of her bed. He seemed content, burrowing between the folds of the blanket until just the end of his nose poked out. 

Hermione thought about what she could call him, but decided to not name him, not wanting to get attached if she found his owner. With that thought in mind, she fell asleep and felt oddly not alone for the first time in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday morning, Hermione decided to take the Potters up on their standing offer of breakfast. When they had first married, they told her she was welcome any Sunday morning she wished to stop by. Initiating a floo call, she was gratified when Ginny told her to come through. Scooping up the pup, she hoped he wouldn’t be too upset by floo travel. As it turned out he didn’t seem to mind at all as long as he was being held. 

“Oh, my goodness! Who’s your friend?” asked Ginny, excitement in her voice.

“I found him yesterday while I was out walking. He didn’t have a collar and there weren’t any houses around. If I can’t find his owner, I’m thinking about keeping him.” Hermione set the little dog down, and he immediately started sniffing around the kitchen. 

“Have you named him yet?” 

Hermione bit her lower lip for a moment. “No. I- I didn’t want to give him a name, only for him to be taken away.”

“A dog this little probably didn’t wander that far from a house. Some prick probably dumped him, not wanting the responsibility. I think you should name him”, said Ginny.

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand people. He’s lovely and sweet. Last night he slept quietly in my lap while I read”, said Hermione.

“What were you reading?” asked the redhead.

“Hamlet. It’s one of my favorite plays.” When Hermione said Hamlet, the dog looked up and trotted over, sitting down in front of her. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and grinned. Then Hermione said, “Oh, I see. Are you the king of Denmark, Hamlet?”

The little dog let out a happy yip and wagged his tail. He then hopped up and resumed his sniffing. Both women laughed and Hermione moved further into the kitchen to help with breakfast.

“I guess that settles that. Where is Harry?” she asked.

Ginny grinned. “He’ll be down soon. We woke up a little earlier than usual and I was having a craving, which resulted in his need for a shower.” Hermione blushed and shook her head. Ginny had found out two weeks prior that she was pregnant, but at six weeks, she was already feeling its effects. Wondering if she’d ever be that attracted to Ron, Hermione jumped a little when Hamlet rushed over to the kitchen door and started barking. 

“Did I miss something?” Harry asked over the noise.

Hermione bent down and picked up the dog. “Sorry Harry. This is Hamlet. I found him yesterday. If I can’t find his owner, and Ginny doesn’t think I will, I’m going to keep him.”

Hamlet settled quietly and looked up at Harry with slightly narrowed eyes. Hermione had Harry hold out his hand for the dog to sniff and then once he looked satisfied, put him back down again. They all sat down to breakfast and Hermione explained that she planned to go to a pet store to pick up whatever she’d need to take care of the puppy. Ginny and Harry both offered to go with her. It was then that she realized Harry was slipping bits of egg down below the table. She didn’t say anything, but thought it was cute how Harry was bribing the dog into friendship. 

After they finished clearing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, Harry picked up Hamlet and followed the two women out the door. Hermione remembered an upscale pet shop in London and hoping it was open, looped arms with both her friends to apparate them to an alley nearby the shop. As it turned out the store was open, and they were the only customers that morning. The woman who worked there fussed over Hamlet and helped Hermione select an appropriate puppy kibble, food and water dishes, and a leash and collar. She also ended up with toys, two baskets, a doggy shampoo, and a book on proper dachshund care.

The collar she selected was made from green hand tooled leather with a silver buckle. Harry had teased Hermione that she was sorting her dog into Slytherin, but Hamlet had merely tilted his head to show off his new collar proudly. Before they left the store, the saleswoman took a photo with a muggle camera of Hermione holding Hamlet, both looking pleased, which she gave to Hermione as a memento of bringing home her puppy. Hermione slipped the photo into her book on puppy care, then she, Harry, and Ginny went back to Gimmauld Place for lunch.

On Monday, Hermione floo called Kingsley first thing in the morning to let him know that she would be out of the office for the day, before taking Hamlet out for a walk. After breakfast, he nipped at her while she tried to do yoga, making her laugh. Then they made their way into the village. The local veterinarian was happy to see them without an appointment and took them immediately into his exam room. 

“Well Miss Granger, I’d say you have a full breed dachshund here. A nice one by the looks of him. Though I have to say that he’s a lucky puppy. The area you found him in is a common dumping ground for people who don’t want their pets. By my exam he’s approximately three months old, in excellent health, and will most likely grow no bigger than ten or eleven pounds. Have you named him yet?” The man was probably ten years older than Hermione with green eyes, sandy blonde hair, and a nice smile. She noted that he seemed to be looking at her a bit more frequently than his patient. Well, she had saved a dog after all, that was probably why. 

“I named him Hamlet. You don’t think anyone will come looking for him? I don’t understand, he’s a wonderful little dog.”

The vet laughed and answered her. “Dachshunds are notoriously known for their stubbornness. I don’t know why anyone would have not wanted him. I’m sure they could have easily found him a home if they’d tried. Hamlet is an excellent name. Let’s just get him his shots and then if possible, you could bring him by again in two weeks for a follow up deworming. We’ll plan to fix him at the end of July.”

Hermione agreed and was excited that Ron was coming by for dinner that night so she could introduce the two boys in her life to each other. She and Hamlet went to her favorite pub for lunch and he sat quietly in her lap nibbling the roast beef she pulled off her sandwich for him. The proprietress came out and fussed over Hamlet, bringing him a dish of water and petting his long ears. The village had become home, and Hermione hoped that she could eventually convince Ron that living there would be good for both of them. The floo allowed her to get to work easily. Her house was cozy, and she felt settled. She’d even created a dog door in the dining room so Hamlet could go out on his own. Plus, she was far enough away from neighbors so that no one noticed Harry and Ginny flying around on broomsticks when they came to visit but close enough to the village that she felt like she was a part of the town. People now recognized her and waved or stopped to talk when they saw her. 

Returning home, she worked on some case files until it was time to start dinner. Hamlet slept in the basket she’d placed in her office for him. He would sleep in the box she’d transfigured for him in front of her bed at night, and there was a basket for him in her potion’s lab, which was the only thing she’d actually set up in there. Ron arrived at five, which Hamlet announced with several sharp barks. 

“Blimey Hermione, where did you get this thing?” he asked, clearly annoyed. Hamlet stood behind Hermione and seemed to be giving the red headed man a glower back. 

“I found him while I was out for a walk. He’s really very sweet, but you’re the first person he’s meeting at the house. I just know you’ll like each other soon enough. His name is Hamlet” she said while bending down to pick up the little dog. 

“Fine. What’s for dinner?” asked Ron. 

“I made a roast with vegetables. Plus, I made soup for starters. Would you like a glass of wine?” said Hermione. 

“No. I’ll have a glass of Ogden’s”, he answered walking into the dining room and sitting down without offering to help. Hermione set Hamlet down and made her way back into the kitchen.

“I don’t have Ogden’s. I have wine or butterbeer. Sorry, Ron. There hasn’t been time to go pick any up”, she said as she brought dinner to the table. 

He glared at her slightly. “So, you’ve had time to dedicate to a dog, but no time to make sure you take care of your fiancé?”

Her head snapped up and she looked hard at Ron. “I have been busy with work, and you are the only person that drinks the fire whisky here, so I am sorry that there is none for you to have with dinner, but again I have wine or butterbeer.”

He sighed, then agreed to a glass of wine. Dinner was dominated by his talk of quidditch and his schedule for the next week. As usual, he’d be out on a field assignment, but he expected to be back by Sunday. Molly wanted her to come to dinner on Friday for wedding planning, though Hermione didn’t actually get any input, the whole thing was instead being planned by Mrs. Weasley. After they finished, Ron went into the sitting room and sat on the couch, while Hermione cleaned up. While she was in the kitchen, she heard a yelp from Hamlet, followed by a yell from Ron. 

Ron stormed in and yelled while holding his hand. “Your bloody dog bit me. I won’t have a vicious dog living in our home where he could hurt our kids.”

Hermione glanced at Ron and saw that there were small teeth marks on one of his fingers. “He’s not vicious Ron. I wasn’t there to see what happened. Perhaps he was playing?”

“Are you taking that mongrel’s side over mine? He bit me. You won’t keep him when we’re married. Find him another home or I will.” Before Hermione could say another word, Ron stormed back out to her sitting room and flooed away. Hamlet trotted into the kitchen and looked up at her. Hermione picked up the small hound and held him to her chest. She realized she was crying when he started licking the tears off her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry Hamlet. I really thought you’d like each other. Don’t worry. I’ll figure out something for you”, she whispered against his soft ear. They went up to bed, and Hermione tossed and turned. It seemed that some people were destined to live the life picked for them while others were destined to live a life they picked.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Hermione felt ragged, as well as worried about leaving Hamlet home alone. She placed a floo call to Ginny who said she’d be thrilled to watch the little dog while Hermione was at work. They came through into Grimmauld Place and Hamlet happily scampered off. 

“Are you ok Hermione?” Ginny asked.

“I guess Hamlet bit Ron last night. I was cleaning up the kitchen so I didn’t see what happened, but Ron says that I have to find another home for him because he doesn’t want a dog that could hurt children living in our home.”

“You have time before work, sit down Hermione”, said the younger woman with a hard voice. “I love you and I love my brother. Hopefully you know this. Do you want to marry Ron? Does he make you happy? I have to be honest; I feel like I saw you happier with Hamlet than I’ve seen you with Ron.”

Hermione was quiet for a moment. “I love Ron. He wants to marry me and have a family with me. No one else has exactly been lining up to be with me. Even my own parents don’t want me around. Besides then I get to have you as a sister. If I could keep Hamlet I would, but not at the expense of finding myself alone. I’ll find someone who will love him and take care of him.”

Ginny considered what Hermione said before answering. “If that’s what you want, then I’ll support you. No matter what, you’re my sister. I just want to see you happy.”

Hermione felt herself tearing up and excused herself to leave for work. She knew Hamlet would be in good hands for the day. Ginny couldn’t play professional quidditch while pregnant, so she was sitting out the season and remodeling Grimmauld Place. It was good to see her and Harry so happy. She just hoped that Ron and she could be that happy when they married. 

The pattern of dropping Hamlet off while she went to work, then retrieving him at the end of the day from Grimmauld Place continued for nearly a month. Hermione knew she’d have to start looking for a new home for him soon, but it was hard to even think about giving him up. In the middle of June, the weather had improved so that the days were consistently pleasant and warm. One evening when she went to pick up Hamlet, Hermione found Ginny sitting on the floor of the sitting room, telling the dog how excited and scared she was to be a mother. Hamlet had his head tilted and was looking Ginny in the face. 

“I didn’t know you were scared”, said Hermione. Ginny jumped a little and the smiled guiltily. 

“Just a little. I want to be a good mum, but I worry I won’t know how. He’s a good listener”, she said with a smile. Hermione agreed and sat down beside her friend. 

“Harry wanted me to let you know that he was going to be working late today. Do you want to have dinner together?” asked Hermione. 

“Actually, I’d love it if you stayed. Professor McGonagall is coming over. Sometimes when she has time, she comes for meals. Of course, I’m sure it’s to see Harry, but I appreciate the company too”, said Ginny. 

“Oh, well I don’t want to intrude”, said Hermione quietly. 

“Nonsense. Help me up. We can go start cooking now and she’ll be along soon.”

They made their way down to the kitchen and Hermione insisted her friend sit and relax while she cooked. Hamlet sat below the kitchen table and watched, hoping something would fall that he could eat. The floo turned green and Professor McGonagall walked into the kitchen. Hamlet hopped up and ran over yipping excitedly. 

“Goodness me, that’s quite a greeting”, said the older witch with a smile. 

“Sorry, professor. Hamlet, hush, that’s Professor McGonagall. She’s a friend”, said Hermione with a laugh. She walked over and picked up her dog, who immediately quieted down. 

“Minerva. You know I’ve not been your professor for some time, Hermione”, said McGonagall. “Hamlet you say? What a name for one so wee.”

The headmistress of Hogwarts greeted Ginny, then took a seat at the table after Hemione declined her offer of help. Dinner was ready and aside from putting it on the table, nothing else needed to be done. For a while they talked about what people they all knew in common were up to, Ginny’s pregnancy, and the work Hermione had been doing at the Ministry. Things at Hogwarts were as they’d always been, minus the threat of Voldemort. The student were about to start end of year testing and then the summer holidays would begin. Soon talk turned to how Hermione had acquired Hamlet and then Ginny irritatedly explained that Ron had told Hermione she needed to find a new home for the puppy. 

“Are you telling me, he believes this delightful little creature is vicious? Poppycock. Hamlet is a fine dog. However, I may be able to help you with his living situation if you are in need of a new home for him. I know someone who expressed how much they always wanted a small dog and I believe you would be an excellent match for each other. Would you like me to inquire for you dear?” asked Minerva. Hermione agreed, telling McGonagall that she would be grateful to the woman if she helped find him a wonderful home. Still, it stung her heart and she wondered why she couldn’t have something of her own. She understood Ron’s concern, but so far Hamlet hadn’t shown any aggressiveness towards anyone else. After the women finished eating, Hermione flooed home with an agreement that Minerva would come to her home for tea this weekend. This would be the first time she’d had anyone over, other than Ron, Harry, or Ginny.

Friday was particularly hectic at work. A delegation of French Vampires came the ministry to meet with the heads of the English Vampire clans to discuss territory issues, which somehow devolved into a hissing match, which Hermione had found herself refereeing. Then someone had been passing though her department with a bicycle that was enchanted to chase people and it had chased several potions workers into her office where the potions they’d been carrying spilled into a huge mess all over her desk. Her secretary had been unlucky enough to be walking by when someone had cast a spell which was designed to cause the person to float in the air, necessitating swimming motions if they wanted to get anywhere, thus Hermione found herself without anyone to fetch the files she needed for her afternoon meetings with Kingsley and the heads of several other departments. Normally it wouldn’t have been a problem for her to fetch them herself, but each time she retrieved a file, a new memo would fly into her office with a request for different information that just had to be ready before she was due in Minister Shaklebolt’s office. Harry stopped by with tea and a muffin, which was the only food she’d eaten that day, followed by Ron who acted put out that someone other than him had interacted with her. Entering the lift, she was then trapped between floors when it stopped. She’d been due at her meeting five minutes prior and had to use the loo. 

It was another five minutes before she remembered she could just apparate out of the stalled lift and did so. After stopping by the ladies’ room, she hurried into Kingsley’s office and apologized for her tardiness. All the heads of the various departments were just settling in and pouring tea, so her lateness didn’t affect much, but she hated running behind. Just as she was about to explain the bills that her department would be introducing when the new session of the Wizarding government opened that fall, the door flew open and Ron came strolling in. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but may I borrow Hermione for a moment?” he asked the gathered heads. Kingsley nodded and Hermione followed her fiancé out, hoping everything was ok with Ginny or Harry.

“What happened Ron? No one is…” she started.

“Oh, yeah. Everything is fine. I just wanted to know if you were still coming to the Burrow this weekend. Mum had a few things she wanted to discuss with you, and I wanted to make sure you had found somewhere else for that mutt to live”, he said casually. 

She stared at him. “You pulled me out of a heads meeting to ask me about dinner and my dog? What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Ron I am working. Tell Molly I am not coming this weekend. We’ll talk about this later”, she hissed. 

Ron turned red and looked at her angerly. “You aren’t going to be working after we get married anyway. I don’t see why you’re so upset. Unless it’s because you fancy Kingsley and don’t want to upset him. It doesn’t seem to matter what I want.”

Hermione turned on her heel and stormed back into Kingsley’s office, slamming the door behind her, before realizing that everyone was staring at her. She took a deep breath, collected her thoughts, and continued with her presentation. After the meeting was over, Kingsley asked her to stay behind, and she was suddenly a student again who had done something wrong in class. 

“Hermione is everything ok?” he asked.

“Yes Kings. I’m so sorry about that. Sometimes Ron doesn’t understand my responsibilities here. I’ll talk to him about it”, she said blushing. 

“It’s fine. You will be the head of the DMLE soon, you know this right?” 

“I don’t see how. I’m essentially my own department, just under the heading of law enforcement. Not that I would mind having more responsibility, but I’m sure there are others who are more qualified or have more longevity.”

He considered her for a moment. “Goodens isn’t planning to retire for another couple of years, but he’s expressed that he believes you would be the best person as his replacement. The other heads agree. Already in the time you’ve been here, you’ve done more meaningful work than many of the other employees combined. You have a huge agenda planned for the fall session. That’s going to require hours of research. How would you feel about not being required to be in the office, except for heads meetings until the week before legislative session starts so you can finish all your bills?”

“D- do you not want me here?” Hermione asked with a trembling voice. 

“Of course, I do. What I’m trying to accomplish is allowing you the best possible working conditions to allow you to complete all the bills you’ve proposed bringing forward. We can meet for dinner occasionally to discuss your progress and I’ll back you if you need anything. Hermione, what you have proposed is almost a complete overhaul of the rights of magical beings throughout the United Kingdom. That is no small feat. I want to see you succeed, which means that you will need to be able to let go of the fluff work and buckle down, so you can finish this task you’ve set for yourself.”

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment, then said, “When you put it that way, then I agree.” 

Hermione returned to her office and packed up what she’d need at home to get started on the work she’d set for herself. Hoping that she might catch Ron before she left for the day, she was disappointed when his secretary told her that he was unavailable and refused to let him know she wanted to see him. In the atrium, she flooed to Grimmauld Place to pick up Hamlet, then went home to her little cottage to set up her work and make notes on the research she’d need to start with.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday evening found Severus walking up to Minerva’s office for a game of chess and a cup of tea. It wasn’t the same as it had been when this had been his ritual with Dumbledore, but it was nice to have the company. The students would be gone in another week and then he’d have the summer to do some practical work on the potion he’d been researching. Of course, he’d stay at the castle. When the war ended, he sold the house he’d owned at Spinners End, not wanting reminders what had driven him to make the stupid decision to join the Dark Lord’s ranks. He could have bought a new place, but why have another lonely house, when he could stay at the school for free and save his money? After his usual three brisk knocks he entered the headmistress’ office and found her grinning at him.

“Considering you have yet to win a game against me, isn’t it a touch impractical to be smiling as though you have a hope of winning, Minerva?” he asked with a touch of snark. 

“Oh, I know you’ll beat me, Severus. That’s not why I’m smiling. I’ve found you the perfect dog”, she announced, reveling in his surprised look. 

“I’ll indulge your mad whim. Tell me about this perfect dog”, he said raising an eyebrow while settling in his seat.

“He’s a small dachshund, very well-mannered and just shy of four months old. The woman that owns him has to find him a new home and wants someone that she can be sure will take proper care of him. She calls him Hamlet. This is everything you wanted in a companion. Compact, intelligent, loyal, and brave.”

“I am not sure that it’s practical owning a dog at Hogwarts. After all, he will hardly enjoy sitting in my quarters while I teach all day.”

“You could have a house elf let him out during the day and you do have that small courtyard outside. How often have you ever done something you wanted to do, Severus? At least meet him before you say no. I’m going to have tea with her tomorrow. Come along and if you aren’t intrigued, I’ll drop the subject”, she promised. 

“Fine. What time shall we meet?” he asked. 

After settling the details with Minerva, Snape proceeded to beat her in chess twice. The fact that she would get ruffled and make even more mistakes was part of the reason playing with her was fun. Dumbledore’s portrait would occasionally make suggestions to her, but she would ignore him and then glower when her move left her piece vulnerable. 

Hermione was finishing setting up tea when she heard the unmistakable crack of apparation outside. She walked to the front door and opened it to find not just Minerva but Professor Snape as well. That would have been shocking enough, but he was dressed in black linen pants and a white button-down shirt, not in his usual severe style. Hermione hadn’t seen him since the night in the shrieking shack when she thought she’d watched him die. After the battle had ended, she’d returned to make sure that he was moved to the great hall to be counted among the dead, only to realize he was still alive, if just barely. She’d levitated him carefully back to Hogwarts and then Poppy Pomfrey had delivered him into her sisters care at their childhood home. He’d still been recovering when she attended her final year at Hogwarts, returning the year after she graduated. 

“P- professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, please come in. I set up tea at the table on my back terrace”, she said opening the door wider and inviting them in. 

“Thank you dear, but remember, it’s Minerva. I brought Severus to meet Hamlet. He expressed interest in having a dog,”, said the older witch. Snape merely nodded and followed the two women out to the table. Running towards the house was Hamlet, his tail wagging and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. When he reached the group sitting at the table he stopped before Severus and sat down looking up at the tall man. 

“Is this the puppy in question?” he asked in his deep voice. Hamlet yipped once and Snape raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth tilting up slightly. He reached a hand down and the dog sniffed him, before Severus scooped up the tiny pup with one hand. He settled the dog in his lap and petted him lightly. 

Hermione watched the interaction and admired the way that Severus let the dog approach him. He was different than she remembered. He still seemed impossibly tall; the top of her head only reached his collar bone. However, his face appeared years younger, perhaps the result of no longer answering to a madman and Voldemort. His hair looked soft and clean, while his skin, still very pale, at least had a touch of color to it. She’d never seen him in anything but robes or a full suit with frock coat, but dressed as he was now, she could see that he had broad shoulders, strong arms, and a narrow-tapered waist, with long legs and a tight bum. She blushed as she realized that she was admiring his body, which appeared to be very nice. 

“He’s had all his shots, though the vet in town was planning to fix him at the end of July”, said Hermione, trying not to let her voice shake.

“May I ask why you are looking for a new home for him?” asked Severus.

“Well, you see, he nipped Ron, who worries that once we have children, Hamlet may bite them as well. He didn’t want a vicious dog around once we marry.”

“Indeed. However, this is hardly a vicious dog. I’d be happy to take possession of him if you are sure you wish to give up such a fine animal”, said Snape, his eyes deep and blacker than night considering her. 

“If I’m honest I don’t. He’s a lovely companion, but at least I know he’ll be going to a good home”, she said.

“Miss Granger, you are always welcome to come visit him”, said Severus, not quite looking at her. She wondered why he’d suddenly gotten slightly pink cheeks.

“Please call me Hermione. And thank you sir. I appreciate that”, she answered. He nodded, then invited her to call him Severus. Minerva, excused herself at that point, telling the other two that she had just remembered something she was supposed to finish. After Hermione showed her out, she returned to the terrace to find Snape sitting where she’d left him. 

“Let me gather his belongings and food for you. I have one of his baskets in my potions lab”, Hermione said. He looked up, clearly intrigued. 

“You have a potions lab here?” he asked. She invited him to come see the space and together they walked through her garden towards the trees that hid the building. 

“I haven’t set it up, but when I finally get a chance, if I finally get a chance, it will be perfect”, she said, showing him inside. He looked about the space, mentally calculating how the lab could be set up and realized she was absolutely right about it being perfect for a potion’s lab. He found himself envious that she had access to a space that could be set up to his exacting specifications. 

“Why have you not set it up yet?” he asked.

“Work has kept me busy. Plus, I only brew as a hobby, which I hope is not insulting to someone of your skill and experience, but potions is such an interesting field. If I had someone with your talent to help me turn this into a lab, I’d have probably had it done a while ago. It’s just that I don’t want to rush and make it less than it could be. Does that make sense?” she asked.

He nodded. Then an idea struck him. “Miss- Hermione, I have been doing research on a project I’d like to keep secret. Perhaps you would consider letting me design and set up a lab in here, where I could rent time and space to work on the potion?”

“If you help me set this space up, you could just use it for free. I have a lot of work this summer and won’t have time for brewing until later in the fall, so you’d be the only person with access. Plus, there is a flat above that you might use as an office or a storage space. Let me show you”, she said excitedly. They went up the stairs outside and she felt her breath catch when Snape smiled. It transformed his face from merely interesting to handsome. 

As they made their way back to her cottage, she glanced over at the man who’d been her teacher and wondered why she felt a little pitter patter in her chest. Once they were settled again on the terrace, she poured them both another cup of tea, delighted to find he took his the same way she took hers. 

“Did you place your own wards?” he asked. She indicated that she had and explained which ones she’d used. 

“They are good, but if you’ll permit me, I’d like to improve them. I presume you live here alone?” At her nod, he continued, “I will of course ward you into the lab, but I hope you do not mind if I build them so they exclude all others? As for your house, I will not include myself in the wards, but I can show you how to add someone if you’d like.”

Hermione considered his offer for a moment. “Actually, I think it would be better if you did include yourself in the wards. That way if you need access to the house for any reason while I’m not here, you may enter.”

Severus stood and after she dismantled her wards, they walked out to the gate and started building wards there first, then around the outside of the house, before working on the inside of the house. After that they returned to the lab building and she watched as he built some of the strongest wards she’d ever seen around and inside the structure. Hermione told him that he should pass the bills along for anything he set up in the lab, but he insisted that they split the cost, as he’d be using it for research. She agreed and then they had a lively discussion about how best to set up the space. More than three hours had passed before either of them realized the lateness of the day. 

“There is a pub not far from here that has the best food. I don’t know if you have to return to Hogwarts soon, but if not, let me buy you dinner. It’s the least I can do to thank you for everything you’re doing for me”, Hermione said. He looked at her quietly for a moment and she almost felt like squirming under his perusal.

“That would be quite nice Hermione. Are we walking?” he asked. She nodded and after securing Hamlet in the house, he offered her his arm and they walked side by side into the village. Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she’d had such varied and interesting conversation. The man beside her was nothing like the cruel, snarky potions professor of her youth. This man was still intelligent, but he was also funny, clearly well read in many different subjects, and interested in her opinion. 

Once they were settled at her favorite table at the pub and had placed their orders, Severus asked her, “You are approximately an hour outside Manchester. Did you grow up around here?”

“No, I grew up in a suburb of London. I moved here just after Christmas last year. When I told the estate agent what I was looking for this was the first place she brought me and once I saw the cottage and the village, I knew I didn’t have to look further. Where did you grow up?”

“Cokeworth. It’s just outside of Manchester, which is why I was surprised that you lived up here. You said that you are engaged to Mr. Weasley. When are you to be married?” he asked.

“Oh, um, Christmas Eve. He doesn’t want to live up here after we marry, but I’m still hoping I can convince him”, she answered quietly. Oddly, she hadn’t thought about Ron once while she’d been talking to Severus. It made her feel guilty. 

He changed the subject and she told him all about the village and how the people made it feel like home. They talked until nearly nine and then walked back to her house. She wanted to ask him to stay for a cup of tea or a glass of wine, so starved had she been for intellectually stimulating conversation. Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she’d talked for so long or laughed so much. Before she could open her mouth to ask if he wanted to come in to continue their conversation, he spoke first.

“I’ve had a lovely day. Thank you, Hermione. I hope I’m not being presumptuous, but if you don’t mind, I’ll return tomorrow before lunch and get a start on setting up the lab”, his voice was deep and measured, almost mesmerizing. 

“Oh, of course. As I told you, I’m doing research from home for the rest of the summer, so you may come at any time. Do you mind if I help you set up the lab?” she asked. A smile flickered on his face and he agreed that they could work together. Hermione handed him a bag containing all the items he’d need to care for Hamlet, then picked up the small dog and hugged him tightly before releasing him into the arms of Severus. Somehow, even though it hurt to let him go, at least she knew in her heart that he was going to the best owner possible. Snape wished her a good night then apparated away, leaving her standing in her doorway, wishing that they both could have stayed instead.


	8. Chapter 8

When Severus arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, he set the dog down and was gratified when the pup followed him. He’d been worried that not having Hermione with him might upset Hamlet. When he and Minerva had arrived at the cottage, he’d been shocked into silence at the young woman who’d answered the door. Of course, he’d recognized her as Hermione Granger, but she had grown into a beautiful witch. Her hair was no longer bushy, but instead fell in soft looking chestnut waves down her back. She still had the intelligent amber eyes, but now he could read her thoughts in them. Just as he’d been surprised by her, she’d been surprised by him. Though she was short, she had a tight yet sensual physique, with small perky breasts and a bum that looked like a bubble. He’d been impressed by how toned and sleek she looked. Her skin still had a golden, sun-kissed hue that spoke of Mediterranean somewhere in her bloodline and the mouth that he’d stared at all day was full and pouty with soft looking pink lips.

Though looking at her had been a treat for his senses, talking to her had been even better. She was sharp, witty, fiercely intelligent, and surprisingly seemed to appreciate his sarcastic sense of humor, laughing often with him. Finding out she was marrying Ron Weasley had been something of a let-down. He doubted whether the boy could carry on an intelligent conversation and he wondered why if they were in love, they hadn’t married already. It had been clear that she lived at her cottage alone. The little home was the type of place that Severus himself had always dreamed of owning, especially when she’d shown him the lab space she had. The village was tidy, and several people had waved smiling at Hermione as they walked to the pub, where all the patrons had greeted her as though she were a regular, which he decided she probably was.

It was an odd thought when it struck him, but he hoped that if nothing else, perhaps they could be friends. Goodness knew most people were unable to carry on an intelligent conversation. Once he reached the entry doors, he bent again and picked up the dog, his mind still on Hermione, even as he got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep. 

Hamlet had slept as promised in his little basket under his blanket which Severus had placed on the floor in front of his bed. When Snape got up the dog followed him into the bathroom and sat watching while the professor got ready for the day.

“I suppose you’ve never heard of privacy?” he asked the dog. In answer, he got a tail wag. “Did your mistress allow you to watch her showering?” This got a yip out of the puppy. 

Once dressed, Severus went down a short hallway and up a few stairs which led outside to a small courtyard. Dumbledore had added the space to make it easy for Snape to sneak out of the castle when he’d needed to answer the call of the Dark Lord. Now it was indeed the perfect spot to let Hamlet out to take care of his needs. Returning to his quarters, he summoned a house elf and asked for breakfast. The small dog yipped excitedly and wagged his tail.

“Sir, I’s fearing someone has shrunken your hound”, squeaked the house elf, looking at the dog with big eyes.

“No, he is the correct size. He is a very young dog. Though he will not grow large. Perhaps just a little bit bigger”, said Snape with a light grin. 

The house elf moved closer and ran his hand over Hamlet’s head. The dog sat and looked between Severus and the elf. The house elf suddenly smiled wide and said, “He is being an elf sized dog, and a good boy.”

Severus had an idea and asked the elf’s name, which turned out to be Elmer, then he formally introduced the elf to Hamlet. When he asked if the elf would be willing to walk the dog a few times during the day whenever Snape was in class, the elf grew very excited and agreed that he would be Master Hamlet’s personal elf. After teaching the elf everything he needed to do to care for the puppy, Severus ate breakfast, then went through the bag Hermione had sent with Hamlet’s belonging. Pulling out a book on dachshund care, he flipped through it when a picture fell out. Bending down to pick it up, he was surprised to find it was a muggle photo of Hermione holding Hamlet. She looked lovely and very happy holding the small dog. 

For a moment he couldn’t tear his eyes from the image of the woman in the picture. On impulse he walked into his bedroom and placed it on his bedside table against his lamp. Then rounding up Hamlet and attaching his leash, they strode out of the castle together via the courtyard exit and once at the apparation point, made their way to Hermione’s cottage. 

Hermione knew she probably looked dreadful. Once Severus had left, she’d gone to bed and cried herself to sleep. It had been confusing to realize that she’d enjoyed her afternoon with the potion’s professor more than most of the days that she’d spent with Ron. Getting ready for the day, she was excited to know that they would get to spend time talking and working together, not to mention that he’d be bringing Hamlet. Finishing breakfast, she heard a knock at the door and rushed to answer it. Severus was standing on the front porch, Hamlet tucked under his arm. Today he was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and dark blue slacks. She felt her eyes go wide looking him up and down. 

“Good morning Hermione”, he said in his deep baritone. She grinned at him and stepped back to let him enter. As he came in, he set the wiggling puppy down and followed her into the kitchen. 

“Good morning Severus. How did it go last night?” she asked. 

“Better than expected. He slept in his basket and we seem to have acquired him a personal house elf.”

She laughed as he told her the story. He declined the offer of tea and after she set down a bowl of water for Hamlet, they walked out of the house to apparate to Diagon Alley. He offered her his arm and she allowed him to side-along her with him. They did not touch however as they walked side by side to the potion’s supply shop. Snape had agreed that it was best that Hamlet come to the cottage while he worked on the potion, so he could play outside as he wished, so Hermione was buzzing with a gentle happiness when they entered the store. The day before they’d made a list of everything they’d need to get started and found most of it within an hour. As agreed, they split the cost evenly. 

Next, they went to a muggle kitchen store after Severus explained that a worktable like the island in her kitchen was the ideal surface for potions. Aside from the six large worktables they bought, they also purchased several other items that were evidently handy in a potion’s lab. Hermione had never realized that most specialized tools could be obtained less expensively from other sources. While Hermione distracted the woman in the store, Severus shrunk their purchases and left the store, waiting for her in a nearby alley. Lastly, they went to a muggle hardware store and bought large industrial shelves, which they were also able to shrink down when no one was looking. They apparated to her home and dropped off everything in the lab before returning to the cottage and letting Hamlet out. Hermione made tea and sandwiches for lunch, while Severus looked over her overgrown flower beds and sketched an outline of a potions garden, along with a small food garden behind the house, and a manicured flower garden for in front of her house. Over lunch he showed her his sketches. 

“You’re very talented. These could be framed as art. But I supposed it’s too late to start planting this year”, Hermione said. 

“If you would not be opposed, I could speak with Professor Longbottom. With magic, it’s never too early or late to plant a garden” Severus offered.

“In that case, I’m not opposed at all. Working from home is giving me a lot more time to do all the things I’d hoped to do around here, but sometimes I forget that with magic, there are even more possibilities than if I were muggle.” 

They finished lunch and returned to the lab. Sometime in the evening, house elves from the potion’s supply shop were supposed to arrive with several cauldrons of various sizes and materials, meaning that they had to get the shelves and tables set up first. Working together, it took them very little time to unshrink all their purchases and before long the shelves were along their proper wall, with four of the tables set up as workstations, one table and set of shelves in the flat upstairs, which they’d decided to use as storage, and one of the tables lowered to sitting height and stretched along another wall. Once Severus had set up a lighter set of shelves above the desk height table, he unshrunk a comfortable looking office rolling chair. 

“What is that area for?” asked Hermione.

“Not to be presumptuous but… I thought that maybe while I’m working here, you might like to have an area to work as well and we could keep each other company and bounce ideas off one another”, answered Snape, not quite looking in Hermione’s direction. She noticed he had a stoop to his shoulders and wondered why. 

“That’s a wonderful idea! I won’t contaminate anything by working in here, will I?” 

Suddenly, Severus had a light smile on his face. He was standing tall again and facing her. “No, I can create a barrier which will allow you to work in here safely while preventing contamination of the potion. We’ll be able to hear each other, unless something is distracting while we need to concentrate, then we can make the barrier soundproof.”

She smiled at him, stunned at his thoughtfulness. “This is perfect. It’s enough space for me to spread out and with the shelves above I can put up binders to keep track of everything. Thank you”, said Hermione, then she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. For a moment both of them froze, then Severus cleared his throat and suggested they finish putting away the various stores and supplies. 

Hermione transfigured an area of wall into a closet so that the potion’s ingredients could be stored in the dark. Working together they charmed the lab to remain at a constant temperature, then they darkened the windows to a deep amber so that the light wouldn’t degrade anything being brewed. Unlike Hogwarts and other large magical buildings where electricity could not be used due to interference from magic, they had no such problem at her house or in the lab. The electric lights had a dimming switch, which seemed to please Snape to no end. As the final touch, they placed Hamlet’s lab basket under her desk, and she transfigured a small dog door into the wall next to the big door so he could come and go. 

Once they’d finished, there was still enough time to have dinner before the delivery of the cauldrons. Hermione offered to cook, but Severus followed her into the kitchen and started chopping vegetables while she browned meat. Together they had a shepherd’s pie put together quickly. Hamlet had been scampering around outside most of the day, but he was sitting just inside the kitchen waiting for some morsal to fall to the ground. Snape had charmed the dog’s collar to prevent him from leaving Hermione’s yard unless he was being carried. After eating, Snape helped gather papers and binders, along with the books Hermione needed for her research and helped her set them up at her new workstation in the lab. 

A popping sound announced the arrival of two house elves delivering the new cauldrons. Once they were done, the elves bowed and disappeared, leaving their burdens in the middle of the lab to be sorted by the witch and wizard. Severus was amused watching Hermione trying to lift several of the heavier cauldrons. He was used to the heavy weight and easily hefted them to their storage areas. 

“So that’s how you stay in shape”, teased Hermione. Severus snorted lightly in laughter. 

“I prefer moving cauldrons by hand. You seem to be in good shape. Do you exercise?” he asked.

“I do yoga and jog. Plus, I enjoy long walks. However, if I’d known the health benefits of moving cauldrons around, I’d have been doing that instead.” She grinned at him and he couldn’t help but let out a deep laugh. By the time they finished setting up, it was past nine. Severus told her he would not likely return until next Friday, after the students had left for the summer. For some reason, knowing she would not see the potion’s professor for several days made her chest ache slightly. They returned to her house, so he could pick up Hamlet and then after wishing each other a good night, Hermione found herself once again alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Never had a week felt longer to Severus. He told himself it was due to his eagerness to start brewing his research potion, not willing to entertain any other reason. Often, he thought of Hermione and wondered what she was up to. Of course, it was only because she had been kind enough to let him use her lab, not because she was intelligent, a wonderful conversationalist, nor because she was beautiful. At the end of his day, it was nice to have Hamlet waiting for him, tail wagging, ready to greet Severus as if there were no one else in the world he’d rather see. In the evenings, he’d let the dog sit in his lap while he read, petting the pups soft fur. Before bed, he’d take the little dachshund for a walk. Snape had been worried that having a pet would disrupt his routine, but indeed, it only enhanced his life in positive ways. 

On Thursday, Severus sent an owl to Hermione, asking if he might come Friday afternoon, once the students left and spend some time preparing a base for the potion. Hermione replied that she would be home, and he was welcome to come at any time. She also invited him to have dinner with her if he were planning to work late. After the end of term feast in the great hall, the staff gathered to discuss the schedule for sending the students home the next day. Snape was surprised to find that his name was not on the roster of staff expected to help with student departures. 

“Minerva, I believe you forgot to assign me to patrols tomorrow”, he said when the headmistress approached him.

She smiled and swatted at his forearm. “I did not. You have research to start I believe? I assumed you’d want to begin as soon as possible.”

He raised an eyebrow at her and nodded. “In that case, I thank you.” 

Severus decided that with his reprieve he’d go early to Hermione’s and bring her breakfast the next morning. After all, she’d said to come any time. Returning to his quarters, he packed up all his notes and his favorite brewing apron, before taking Hamlet out for his pre-bedtime amble. The dog happily sniffed around outside before relieving himself, then followed Snape to settle in for the night. 

Hermione woke the next morning with a little thrill of anticipation. She told herself she was excited to see Hamlet and have company. Ever since she’d started working from home, she’d made it a point to do a yoga routine every morning and jog every other morning. The day before had been a running day, so she took her mat and went out to the back terrace to do her yoga outside. The day was just dawning and looked as if it would be beautiful. When in the presence of others, Hermione always wore long sleeves and kept herself as covered as possible, due to the Mudblood scar on her left forearm courtesy of Bellatrix Le Strange and the starburst scar under her left breast from Dolohov’s curse during the ministry battle, but alone, as she currently was, she wore leggings and a small sports bra.

Hermione had eased herself into Ardha Chandrasana pose, with left arm and left leg on the ground while her body faced outward, right leg straight out and right arm up in the air. She was focused on her breathing; thus, she did not hear the Severus’ footsteps as he came around the corner of her house. It wasn’t until Hamlet rocketed over to give her face kisses that she became aware she wasn’t alone. Standing up quickly she turned and saw Snape standing just off her terrace holding a box that appeared to be from a bakery and looking at her curiously. 

“I’m sorry if I startled you. I know I said I was coming this afternoon, but I was released from my duties earlier than anticipated and thought to bring you breakfast as a thank you before starting on the brewing.”

Hermione felt self-conscious, standing in clothes that left almost nothing to the imagination, her scars visible. “It’s no problem, let me just go get changed and we can eat together.”

As she turned to leave, Severus said, “Hermione, please forgive me for making you feel uncomfortable. I can go and come back later. You looked as though you were enjoying the morning. I have no wish to take that from you.”

His words made her stop. She took a deep breath and then asked. “Have you ever done yoga?”

Severus raised an eyebrow and shook his head no. Hermione grinned and decided that rather than flee and have him leave, she would see if maybe she could convince him to join her. “Perhaps you’d care to try? I have an extra mat and it’s honestly the most relaxing form of exercise. I make it a point to do a routine before breakfast, to set my whole day.”

“I’m not sure that yoga is something I’d enjoy”, Snape drawled. 

“Nonsense. You can’t say that unless you’ve tried it at least once”, she challenged. He looked at her squarely for a moment, then seemed to make a decision. 

“For you, I’ll shall try it just this once. Let me set down the pastries and then you may tell me what I am to do.”

Hermione broke into a grin. She excused herself to go retrieve the second mat she’d bought several months prior, when she’d had a hope that Ron might at least try yoga with her. He’d refused outright, and she’d not pushed. Instead, she’d put the mat up and was now happy it was going to get used. She also grabbed a pair of her grey joggers and transfigured them into a size she was sure would fit Severus.

“Ok, well first of all, you are dressed completely wrong. I brought these down for you, they should fit. If you go upstairs to the bedroom on the right, you can change. Then come down barefoot and I’ll have your mat set up”, she said, handing him the pants. To her surprise, he didn’t complain or comment, but merely did as she instructed. A few minutes later, Hermione felt her breath catch, as Severus returned, shirtless and shoeless, wearing only the joggers slung low on his hips. He had a gorgeous body, even with the few scars that marred his torso. Her eyes wandered over to his left forearm, but his dark mark had faded into an almost imperceptible grey outline. 

“I hope you do not mind, but I was not in possession of a sports bra and so decided to follow only your instructions on dress”, he smirked.

Hemione laughed and then she showed him the basic sequence of movements and helped him adjust his form as necessary. At the end of an hour, both were covered in a light sheen of sweat and feeling relaxed, ready to take on the day. 

Each morning at sunrise for two weeks, Severus returned to Hermione’s home with his joggers for yoga, adding trainers and a t-shirt if it were a running day, and a change of clothes. They fell into something of a routine, exercising in the morning before getting ready for the day, Snape in the pink room and Hermione in the blue, before making breakfast, then diving into their work. Sometime in the early afternoon they would eat lunch then do a bit of training with Hamlet, before returning to their projects. One or the other would make tea later in the afternoon and they would sit, chatting, for a few minutes. At dinner time they would stop working for the day and either walk into town to eat or make something together. Severus would often stay for a while after dinner to prepare his notes for the next day before apparating back to Hogwarts. 

During that time, Ron stopped by once late at night. He’d tried to convince Hermione that because it was late, they should go to bed together, but she reminded him that they were waiting until the wedding. She asked him several times if he’d come by for dinner, or perhaps they could plan a date, but each time he claimed that he was extremely busy and did not have time. It was frustrating for Hermione who felt oddly like she was missing something. She still hadn’t told Ron about Severus working out in her potions lab or their friendship, but she told herself if was because it was a conversation to have face to face, not sent in a message.


	10. Chapter 10

The research had been coming along well for Severus, but at the end of two weeks, he had hit something of a wall, and couldn’t seem to find a solution. In order to repair the nerves of a curse victim, you had to be able to control their pain during the regeneration period, while keeping their mind calm, and not addicting them to the potion. He’d found the solution to regenerating nerves, but the process was painful and could force the victim of a curse to relive the experience. None of the usual pain potions could be used as they dulled the senses, which made it hard to evaluate the effectiveness of the cure. Others were quite addictive and could not be used for the four to six weeks of daily treatment that would be necessary to cure the patient’s affliction. This meant that he would have to create an all-new pain potion that allowed the person to still feel fully, but not experience the pain of the nerve fibers reconnecting. 

He’d tried several different ideas, but a few left the potion unstable, another negated the regenerative properties, and the last one he’d created had knocked his test niffler out for a full day. Severus found himself sitting up in the lab long after he and Hermione had finished dinner this particular night trying to decide where to go next with his potion. He was making a list of various ingredients that could be combined to create the type of pain relief he was looking for, but nothing was jumping out at him. Hermione entered his workspace and he looked up at her, frustration evident on his face.

“Forgive me, Hermione. I am sure it is quite late, and I’ve overstayed my welcome. Unfortunately, I seem to have encountered a problem I’d not anticipated and now am unable to find a solution.”

“First of all, you have not overstayed your welcome. I was just worried because it’s almost two in the morning and you don’t usually stay this late. Secondly, I find sleeping on a problem very helpful. If you’d like, I do have a guest room. You and Hamlet are more than welcome to stay and if inspiration strikes you, then the lab is just a few steps away.”

He looked at her for a moment, trying to decide if it was proper that he wished to stay. Of course, he’d not tell her that he’d rather sleep with her then in a guest bed. Somewhere along the way his feelings for the small witch had become inappropriate, as she was engaged to be married. However, he told himself that as long as he didn’t tell her how he felt, then he could continue to be her friend, which was better than not having her in his life at all. 

“Thank you for your offer Hermione. I believe I’ll take you up on it. Have you seen Hamlet?” he asked.

She smiled. “He’s sleeping in my room. I made him a new basket with a blanket, so he’d have a comfortable place to rest.”

He nodded and followed her into the cottage and up the stairs. Before parting for the evening, he wished her a good night and then went into the pink room to ready himself for bed. Normally he did not sleep well in new places, but as he settled under the covers, he found his body relaxing and his normally active mind soothed by both the proximity to Hermione and the atmosphere of the home itself. It wasn’t long before he drifted off and slept comfortably through the night.

When Severus woke, he was initially disoriented before remembering he had spent the night in Hermione’s pink guest room. The sun was already up, meaning he’d slept much later than he usually did. He’d had no new inspiration in the night, but it was rare he ever had a good night’s sleep, so even if he’d not come up with anything to solve his potion problem, he at least felt fully rested. Getting up, he dressed for the day, before making his way downstairs to see if Hermione was up. 

“Good morning sleepy head. I was just making tea and breakfast. If you weren’t up soon, I was going to send Hamlet as a search party”, she said when he entered the kitchen. 

“Good morning indeed. I apologize for oversleeping. Thank you for making breakfast”, he said leaning against the doorway watching the witch move around her kitchen. She was wearing a summer dress, her arms bare. He’d noticed she’d stopped covering them around him. When she picked up the two plates, he followed her to the table with the tea pot and two cups. The milk was already on the table.

“Did you solve your problem from last night?” she asked. He indicated that he’d not, then explained what he was trying to accomplish. Hermione listened attentively, asking intelligent questions intermittently. She agreed with his assessment that he’d have to create the pain control component of his potion from scratch. 

“I shall have to give it more thought. Though it’s frustrating because I won’t be able to move forward until I have figured it out”, he finally concluded.

She gave him an impish smile, then raised an eyebrow at him. “Then we won’t work today. We’ve done work every day. Instead, we’re going to take a break and enjoy the day. No exercise or anything. Just rest or recreation. Stepping away can be very helpful as well.”

He smiled back. “Any ideas about what we should do in particular or are we to play it by ear?”

“Well, you can say no, but I’m going to make a suggestion. There are six weeks left of summer until you have to return to teaching. How about you become my roommate? You can return to Hogwarts today and pack everything you need, then we can walk around town, have lunch and shop at the market. There is a small theater in town that only plays movies older than ten years. We shall go see whatever they have playing for horror Thursdays.”

Severus played with the idea in his mind. A small part of him screamed that staying for the summer was a terrible idea. A devious part wondered if she might consider him over her current fiancé. In the two weeks he’d been working in her lab, Ron hadn’t been by once. Not for the first time, he wondered about the dynamics of their relationship. Hermione had become an incredible woman. She was someone Snape knew he’d never be worthy of, but he was also sure that Weasley was likely not worthy of her either. 

“That sounds like a fine idea. Though I should like to contribute something to covering the household expenses. If you are sure, I’ll leave after breakfast and go directly to Hogwarts to retrieve my necessary items. The rest of your itinerary is acceptable, though I must admit, I’ve never seen a movie before”, said Severus. 

They finished eating and he left Hamlet behind, apparating to the castle. No one was about as he moved up the grounds then down to the dungeon. Severus pulled out his trunk, grinning at the irony of packing like a student leaving at the end of term. In less than three quarters of an hour, he had showered, dressed, packed, and sent a note to Minerva letting her know he’d be gone for the rest of the summer. Being around Hermione, with the way he was beginning to feel about her, might be hard, but it would be worse if he couldn’t see her anymore. Allowing himself only that admission, he made his way back down to the front gates to return to the little cottage and the remainder of holiday.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione had shocked herself when she’d asked Severus to be her roommate. She knew that Ron would be furious when he found out, though he’d not been around often, so who knew when that would be. Last night she’d slept better than she had in a long while. Normally her dreams were full of memories about the period of time before and during the final battle. It wasn’t every night, but when they hit, she felt mentally debilitated for several days. She could fake functionality during those times, but it was not easy. Knowing that the wizard was in the next room and how he’d protected her and her friends repeatedly throughout their school years, made her feel safe. He’d become a different man after the war, or perhaps he was the man he’d always been and his disposition during her childhood had been a mask. Either way, she was intrigued by him and grateful that if nothing else she could be his friend. Hermione knew that a man like Severus would never be interested in a woman such as herself. Ron reminded her often that he was the only man who’d wanted her. If nothing else, she was probably just the still-not-pretty, less annoying but still swotty know-it-all Gryffindor he’d known since she was eleven.

Shaking her head to clear her mind of her current thoughts, Hermione picked up the book she’d been reading. There were only two pages left, but she’d fallen asleep before she could finish the conclusion the previous night. It had been a book on the vampire clan wars of the eighteenth and nineteenth century in Europe. Standing to return the book to her bookshelves, Hermione looked though another set of shelves which contained books she wanted to read again. There was one book in particular she was looking for. She pulled out a hardcover with a beautiful lithograph of a deep purple flower on the front.

She decided to put the book on her bedside table. Hamlet had followed her upstairs, but after a moment he let out a yip, then tail wagging he made his way back down the stairs. Hermione followed him to find Severus entering the house. He was levitating a trunk in front of himself and had already scooped up the happy dog, carrying him under one arm. 

“If you have no objections, I shall go place this in my masculine pink bedroom and unpack, then we can proceed with the rest of the day”, he said with a smirk.

“Oh no, by all means, I’d hate to deprive you of time in your new pink man room”, she answered. Hermione made her way to the kitchen and made a list of items she’d need from the market. In almost no time at all, Severus had returned downstairs, dog still under his arm. 

“How did you unpack so quickly?” she asked. He looked at her for a moment and let out a small snort of amusement. 

“Magic. Do you often forget you’re a witch?” he teased.

She blushed and shook her head. Doing chores the muggle way soothed her, though she did use magic for most things. It was just that sometimes she forgot that other people could do things with magic as well. Though the man in front of her was likely the most powerful wizard currently alive. Sometimes she swore she could feel his magic. It was just a brush against her own and only when they were in proximity. 

They leashed up Hamlet and left the house to walk into town. The day was gorgeous and warm. Hermione carried a light cardigan over her arm to put on when they reached town so no one would see her scars. Severus pointed out different plants and trees, naming each and what potions some of them could be used for, as they walked. It was pleasant. Though there were many different places to eat, they made their way to Hermione’s favorite pub for lunch. No place in the village refused dogs, so it was easy to go out and bring Hamlet along. 

The first time the proprietress of the pub met Severus, she told Hermione that she “liked this one much better than the red”. Hermione had explained that Severus was just her friend, but the woman had just shaken her head and told them both that friendship was the best basis for a relationship. After that she’d just cheerfully greet them but hadn’t brought up the conversation again. After lunch, they made their way to the greengrocer, a bakery, the butcher, and a wine shop to stock up on necessities. Hermione, like most in the village, bought her milk, eggs, cheese, and butter from a farmer who lived just at the edge of town. He was their final stop before they completed their walk back to the house. Working together they quickly put away the shopping before Hermione laid down to take a nap and Severus decided to read. He promised to wake her up in time to help with dinner if she wasn’t up on her own before then.

Hermione awoke to Severus’ voice outside her room. She knew he was probably coming to wake her, but at the moment he was talking to someone. When she realized who, she almost laughed out loud. Through the door she heard, “I must point out that you have once again lost an ear over your shoulder. Now I have catalogued your activities in a given day, so I know that you are not too otherwise engaged to keep track of how your ears are supposed to hang. Thus, I must conclude that you enjoy forcing me to bend over and adjust those appendages myself. Is this true? Very well, hold still a moment.”

The sardonic tone of his voice sounded as though he were addressing a particularly confused first year, but as Hermione knew, Hamlet would be wagging his tail like mad and looking happily up at the man. She got up and walked to the door. On the other side was Severus just straightening up. He’d changed clothes and was wearing muggle jeans and a long sleeve Henley shirt. If anyone had told her that Snape had jeans, she’d have called them mad, but in truth she couldn’t take her eyes off him. The denim cupped a bum that was sculpted like the statue of David. Hermione forced her eyes up to his face. 

“Is it time for dinner yet?” she asked, hoping he hadn’t noticed where she was staring.

He took in her slightly sleep rumpled appearance. “It is. I took the liberty of cooking. If you’d like to freshen up, dinner will be on the table when you come down.”

Hermione smiled at him and retreated into her bedroom to do as he suggested, before making her way to the dining room. On the table was a bottle of white wine, along with a meal that   
smelled divine. 

“What did you make?” she asked, setting into her chair.

“Ratatouille with poached eggs and fresh bread. The vegetables we bought today were perfect for the recipe.”

Hemione started at him for a moment. “You baked bread?”

She took a bite of the meal and closed her eyes savoring the flavors. The bread was still warm and had a lovely crust to it. Everything tasted incredible and the wine he’d selected complimented the meal perfectly. Hermione enjoyed cooking and baking, but this was on a whole new level.

“Severus, I had no idea food could be this good. Where did you learn to cook or make bread?” she asked.

Snape smiled lightly and looked down for a moment. “Cookbooks. I am a potions master; if I can’t follow a recipe then there’s a problem. However, once I’d mastered the recipes as written, I started experimenting until I found improvements that I liked. You are the first person I’ve ever cooked for. I am glad it meets with your approval.”

For some reason that was the last answer Hermione had been expecting, and yet it made sense. She thought back to her sixth year, when Harry had unknowingly used Snape’s old textbook and all the improvements to the potions that he’d written in the book, which for a time had made Harry seem almost competent in potions class. A small snort of mirth escaped her as she pictured Severus with a copy of Julia Child’s Mastering the Art of French Cooking with notations on recipe improvements and dark spells written in the margins.

“Is something funny?” Severus asked in his professor voice.

“No”, she answered. “Are you still up for the movie? I have only been to a couple myself since moving here, and before that, the last movie I saw was during the summer between first and second year.”

“Yes. As I said, I’ve never seen a movie. This will be a new experience for me. We didn’t have a television when I was growing up, but as I have always enjoyed reading, I didn’t feel I was missing out. How about you?”

“We didn’t have a television either. My parents and I were readers. They have one now, but I don’t see them often. In truth I don’t think I’d enjoy just passively sitting night after night and not engaging my mind and imagination. Books take me away and allow me to experience the world in my mind”, she said.

Severus was nodding as if he knew exactly what she was talking about. They finished their meal and quickly cleaned the kitchen. The evening was slightly cool, but comfortable and Hermione decided to wear jeans and a t-shirt. Casting a glamor on her arm to hide her scar, she pulled her hair up in to messy bun on top of her head and made her way back down to the sitting room. Severus was sitting on the couch and Hermione had a thought.

“Do you mind if I try something?” she asked.

“That depends on what you want to try”, he answered. She walked to the back to the couch and used her hands to turn his head forward. Raking her fingers through his hair, she was mesmerized by how soft it was. Within a minute she had all his strands pulled back into a low queue at the base of his skull and had secured it with the black elastic she usually kept on her wrist. When he stood and turned towards her, she felt her breath catch. No other word than HOT floated through her mind. 

“Are we ready?” asked Severus. She nodded and they left the house. Hermione peeked at him as often as she thought she could get away with it. How had she never noticed when she was younger what a sexy man her professor had been? Of course, he was even more sexy now. As she was berating herself for having such thoughts, she tripped in a pothole and nearly fell forward onto her face. Severus caught her.

“Sorry, I couldn’t see the hole in the dark”, she muttered. He nodded and then reached out for her hand to guide her around yet another deep pothole. However, when she was in the clear, he didn’t let go. She had no desire for him to do so, and so they finished their walk to the theater hand in hand. 

The movie house was on the smaller side with only one screen and seating for twenty. The movie advertised for the Thursday Night Horror Show was something called Interview with the Vampire. Hermione purchased two tickets, happy to note that there was only a handful of others in attendance. They found seats and within minutes the theater darkened, and the screen lit up. Both remained riveted throughout the movie. During a scene where one of the main characters had grabbed the arm of a slave girl and Hermione had jumped, wrapping her arm around Severus’ bicep, but he’d not seemed to mind, so she stayed like that enjoying the warmth radiating off his body. When the movie concluded they resumed holding hands for the walk home.

“I wonder if any Vampires have seen that movie? It is of course wildly inaccurate, except for how dramatic they seem to be”, said Hermione. She and Severus both agreed they had enjoyed the film. Severus even expressed that he’d enjoy seeing other movies. It was nearly midnight when they finally parted at the top of the staircase to prepare for bed.


	12. Chapter 12

It was still dark outside when something woke Severus. He’d never been a heavy sleeper, his years as a spy making him cautious at all times. All seemed quiet and so he lay listening until he realized that he heard whimpering from the next room over. It didn’t sound like Hamlet. After a moment he heard a scream. At that he jumped out of bed, pulling his wand out from under his pillow and rushed into Hermione’s room. She appeared to be thrashing and kicking, the bedsheets tangled around her. The look on her face was one of abject terror and she had tears flowing freely, despite being asleep. Severus moved over to the bed quickly and first pulled her wand from under her pillow, so she wouldn’t accidently hex him when he woke her up. He figured after the war she’d keep it at hand the way he did at all times and was gratified he was right. After setting both his and her wands on the bedside table, he started trying to wake her.

“Hermione. Wake up. Hermione”, he called, not touching her. That did nothing and her frantic cries grew in volume. Unsure what to do next, he finally reached forward and hauled her body to his, holding her against him, while calling her name and patting her hair, attempting to soothe her. This had the desired effect. She stilled for a moment before lifting her head and looking at his face.

“Wha- what happened?” she asked, blinking confusedly. 

“You had a nightmare I believe”, he murmured. “I was trying to wake you. Would you care to tell me what your dream was about?”

“I’m sorry I woke you. I don’t want to keep you up”, she said, still shivering. 

Severus realized that he was holding her tiny frame against his nearly naked body and wondered if it would distress her more. He was only clad in black boxer briefs, while she had on knickers and a tiny white t-shirt. Attempting to keep his eyes on her face, he didn’t want to be caught out admiring her gorgeous body. 

“Hermione, please do not worry about keeping me up. If you feel safe and would like to go back to sleep, I’ll leave you be.”

As he started to move away, her arms flew up and encircled his waist. “Please don’t go. If I wake up during a nightmare, I usually return to it when I go back to sleep. Maybe you can just stay for a few minutes?”

“If you wish”, he said quietly. After letting go of him, she moved to the other side of the bed, straightening the covers, before lifting a corner to invite him in. Severus debated for a moment before accepting her offer and sliding into the spot she’d previously occupied. Before she laid down again, she reached under her new pillow and pulled out a book.

“Would you put this over there?” she asked, indicating her nightstand. He did as she asked and then jumped lightly when she moved close to him and placed her head on his chest and one arm over his stomach. Instinctively, he pulled her closer with an arm around her. Taking a deep breath, he breathed in her scent. Somehow, she smelled of all the seasons, ripe black cherries for summer, warm amaretto for fall, balsam fir with its Christmas tree and cinnamon undertones for winter, and mid spring roses. They lay for some moments quietly in the dark.

Finally, she began to tell him what her nightmare had been about. “During the war we hid in the forest of Dean while trying to find and destroy the horcruxes. Ron had left me and Harry, so for months we were on our own and I have to admit to feeling like we weren’t going to win or survive. Well one night Harry had left our campsite and I was left on my own, so I don’t know what happened, but somehow Ron found us and together they had found the sword of Gryffindor. They told me it just appeared, and that Harry had pulled it out of a lake while Ron rescued Harry from drowning. We used it to destroy the Locket of Slytherin. Well, the next morning Harry decided we needed to go to Malfoy Manor. We argued before Harry stupidly said Voldemort’s name and we were immediately surrounded by Snatchers. I was apprehended by Fenrir Greyback. He wanted to bite me and…”. 

Snape felt himself stiffen. What had that animal done to Hermione? “I’m here. You’re safe and nothing can hurt you now. Get it out”, he whispered, afraid of what she was about to say.

Hermione took a deep breath, then continued, “He wanted to rape me. I count myself lucky to this day that he did not. Though he did touch me. It was…. Anyhow, they took us to Malfoy manner and Draco claimed to be unsure if he recognized Harry. I’d hit him in the face with a stinger to hide his identity. They were going to lock us up in the cellar, but then Bellatrix spotted the sword and went completely mad. She claimed that we had stolen it from her safe at Gringots. Harry and Ron were sent to the cellar, but she kept me for torture. She crucioed me over and over, then she… then she used a cursed blade to carve mudblood into my arm. Sometimes I dream she crucioed me until I died or used the blade to carve up my entire body. Tonight, I dreamed that she was still alive and hunting me, finishing the job when she found me, then letting Greyback rape me until…”.

Severus felt guilt roil through him. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea. What happened to you was my fault. I am the one who delivered the sword to Harry. If I hadn’t…”.

Hermione quickly placed a finger over his lips. “No. What happened to me could never be your fault. I had no idea it was you that brought us the sword. You helped us. The blame lies with her and her evil, twisted ways. My dreams are just that, but once again, you’re here protecting me. Unable to get away from the troublemaking know-it-all.”

Laughing quietly in the dark, Severus said “Who says I want to get away from you? I find that having a know-it-all around is actually something I rather enjoy. Besides, I’m not sure you were the main troublemaker, only the brains of the operation. Without you, Potter and Weasley would have been finished off in first year.”

Hermione laughed then as well and snuggled in a little closer to his warmth. She knew that it was wrong, but oddly her guilt couldn’t be bothered to consume her. Instead, she reveled in his scent and proximity. He smelled of tea, mandarin orange, new parchment, and something that reminded her of freshly cut grass. Complicated, like him, yet intoxicating. Closing her eyes, she felt her body relax and knew she would not return to her nightmare. 

The next morning when she awoke, Hermione was alone in her bed. Looking over at her nightstand she saw her wand sitting on the top, but her book was gone. Hoping that she hadn’t ruined their friendship by cuddling up to him all night, she got up and changed into her yoga clothes before making her way downstairs. She found Severus at the kitchen table sipping tea and making notes, the book she’d been reading open beside him.

“Good morning”, he said. “Did you sleep better?”

She nodded and wandered over to see what he was doing. “Did you find something of interest?” she asked. Her book was called Magic and Madness, How One Wizard Harnessed the Black Dragon. It was about an early pioneer in potions making who believed that opium was the secret to all healing draughts. He’d created a formula that controlled pain, while enhancing the mental faculties of the person being healed, and could be taken for up to a year without addiction, but he’d died in a tragic accident and the formula had been lost. 

“I’ve not seen this book before. I hope you don’t mind, but it may be the key to finishing my potion”, Severus said. “The problem is of course that the book says his notes have been lost.”

Hermione smiled. “I may be able to help you. This book has been out of print for at least one hundred years, but I found it jumbled in with a bunch of other mad books at a muggle bookstore in New York. Inside was a journal written in Arithmancy formulas which is how I knew it was a true wizarding book. It’s been a personal project I’ve been working on and researching. In fact, do you mind if I ask Kingsley to dinner tonight? He can bring the research I’m thinking of.” 

Severus agreed and then taking the book with him retreated upstairs followed by Hamlet to change for yoga. Hermione floo called the ministry and was gratified that her call went straight through to the Minister.


	13. Chapter 13

“Good morning Hermione. How is your research coming?” Kingsley asked with a huge smile.

“Great. I’m way ahead of schedule. I was calling for two reasons, first I was hoping to invite you to dinner tonight and second, do you remember the file I was working on for my private amusement? The one with information on Ezekiel Slivers?” At his nod she continued. “It’s locked in my top drawer in my desk and I was hoping you might retrieve it and bring it with you tonight.”

“Dinner tonight sounds lovely. Do you mind if I bring someone?” asked Kingsley, looking a little bashful. 

“Not at all. In fact, Severus Snape will be joining us.” At the questioning look on Kingsley’s face, she continued, “We’re friends. He’s been working on a project of his own. I’m not sure how much I can tell you, but dinner will be at seven.”

They finished their call just as Severus returned with his mat. Walking out to the back terrace, they set up and then moved through their routine. The morning was glorious, and Hermione kept thinking back to the night before, which lent a blush to her cheeks. It had been dark when Severus had come into her room, but she could feel that he’d been nearly starkers. The touch of his skin against hers had made her feel warm and caused throbbing in places she hadn’t felt before. She wondered why she’d never felt that way with Ron. He had touched her far more than Severus had and yet Hermione only felt like hurrying their snogging sessions along so she could read or do something else. Ron had not even been around lately, begging off the invitations to dinner she’d sent. His excuse was that he was busy, but whereas in the past he’d told her what his assignments were, now he didn’t even share that.

When they went into the potions lab later that morning, instead of brewing, Severus sat at the desk with Hermione and continued to read the book he’d taken off her nightstand. Every now and again he’d make a note or get up to cross reference something he’d found with another book. After tea, rather than returning to work, they decided to leash Hamlet and go for a stroll. Normally they only walked into town, so this time they turned the opposite direction, noting that the next closest house to Hermione’s was some distance away. As usual they chatted and laughed, relaxing in each other’s company. 

After returning to the cottage quite some time later, Hermione started dinner while Hamlet observed her from under the island and Severus sat at the table continuing to read the book he’d purloined earlier. She brought him a cup of tea and felt a flutter of happiness at the smile she received. Having him around was natural and easy. Finishing the light seafood soup she was making, Hermione considered if that meant it would be the same when she and Ron lived together. 

At seven on the dot Hamlet ran towards the sitting room and started barking, his tail wagging, stopping in front of the fireplace. The flames had flared green, allowing Kingsley and a tall, statuesque woman with mocha colored skin to enter the house. Hermione and Severus hurried over, she picking up the dog, while he greeted Kingsley.

“Severus, I’ve not seen you in almost two years. How are you?” asked Kingsley.

“Passable. However, I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting your lovely companion”, answered Snape. 

The woman had puffy, kinky hair and luminescent skin. She appeared to be only a few years older than Hermione. Her smile lit up the room and her eyes were not quite as black as Snape’s but held a definite warmth.

“Where are my manners? This is Collette Seiyes. Collette, this is Hermione Granger and Professor Severus Snape”, said Kingsley.

“It’s lovely to meet you Collette”, said Hermione. Collette greeted her and Severus back with an accent Hermione couldn’t place, French, but not quite. The group made their way to the dining room, and Severus took the folder that Kingsley had brought at Hermione’s request. Setting aside his work, he then poured everyone a glass of wine and helped bring the food to the table. Severus and Kingsley reconnected and chatted, while Hermione got to know the woman who’d accompanied her boss. 

Collette was an archivist for the French Ministry of Magic. Her mother was Ethiopian and her father, French. She’d grown up travelling with her parents, who were magical archeologists, before being sent to school in America at Ilvermorny. She’d been lent to the British Ministry of Magic to help catalogue some artifacts that had been found in the English Channel, which appeared to be items of French origin. The project was long term and she’d been in London for several months but had started dating Kingsley approximately six weeks prior. The way that they looked at each other, Hermione knew that the relationship had the potential to become serious. As it turned out, there was only a three-year age difference between Hermione and Collette.

“Severus and I were in the same class at Hogwarts, though he was in Slytherin and I was in Ravenclaw. You never saw a student better at potions. In fact, I believe Hermione was only one point shy of matching your NEWT scores in the subject, Severus”, said Kingsley.

“That’s correct, however, my score in potions is the highest ever. At least my record still stands”, said Severus. 

After the meal, the four went outside to enjoy the pudding course, and Collette threw a small ball for Hamlet, making a big production of praising him when he returned with the toy. Hermione was thrilled that everyone seemed relaxed and comfortable. Before her guests left, Collette asked Hermione if they might get together soon and have tea. 

“The people at the Ministry are nice, but I have little in common with them. It has been lonely. Apres la pluie le beau temps. I’ve had such a lovely evening. Perhaps we can meet soon and get to know one another better”, said Collette, a genuine smile on her face. Hermione agreed that she’d like that and invited to woman to floo in for tea the following week. The date set, Collette and Kingsley departed. 

“That was enjoyable. Perhaps we should invite them to dinner again soon”, said Severus. Hermione was surprised, because as a whole, Snape was not a person who seemed like he’d enjoy company. However, she agreed, then followed him to the kitchen where they washed the dishes before heading up to their rooms to bed.

Severus was lying in bed reading when he heard his name being called from the next room over. Getting up, he walked quickly into Hermione’s bedroom to find her asleep, but apparently having a nightmare that involved him. She wasn’t thrashing around like she had been the night before, but she did sound distressed.

“Severus. No, hold on. Keep breathing, I won’t let go”, she cried out.

He realized she was dreaming about when she’d discovered he was still alive and had taken him back to the castle, saving his life after the battle. Though he didn’t remember anything after falling unconscious once he’d given Potter his memories, Minerva and Poppy had filled him in on what had occurred. Moving to the bed, this time after pulling her wand out from under her pillow and setting it next to his on the nightstand, he climbed into bed next to her and pulled her body to his. Immediately she settled and wiggled against him. He knew he should wake her but having her in his arms was too great a treasure to pass up. Soon he fell asleep with the small witch resting her head on his chest.

Severus was up before Hermione awoke. After putting on joggers and a t-shirt, he made his way downstairs to let Hamlet outside and start reviewing the file Kingsley had brought the night before. Hermione had said there’d been a journal tucked into the back to the book she’d bought and sure enough, an old leatherbound journal, about the size of Severus’ hand was tucked into the file. The parchment was delicate, but the writing was still very clear. Pulling out Hermione’s notes, he saw she’d made good headway in translating the journal, but she was still slightly less than halfway done. 

While he was decent at Arithmancy, it had not been his favorite subject and so it would be slow going to untangle the rest of the coded puzzle. Retrieving parchment and a quill from Hermione’s office, he settled back in at dining room table. Severus had been working for nearly an hour, Hamlet sitting on his foot, when the sound of the floo flaring to life caught his attention. The lilliputian hound raced out into the sitting room growling and barking. As this was most unlike the normally friendly dog, Snape stood up and went around the corner to see who had come. Ron was standing before the fireplace preparing to aim a kick at Hamlet.

“I’m not sure I would do that Mister Weasley. My dog is merely doing what he’s supposed to, alerting me to your presence”, Severus said, a dangerous undertone to his voice. Ron whirled around and stared, turning red.

“What are you doing here?” he growled.

“Working. Miss Granger has been kind enough to allow me the use of her potions lab. Hamlet is here because I have taken over his care. If there is nothing else, I shall return to the project you have distracted me from.”

Ron was nearly tomato red at this point. He balled his hands into fists, his tall, stout frame stiff. “Where is Hermione? What are you doing with her?” he shouted.

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Miss Granger is still abed I believe. As to what I am doing with her, as I told you, she has allowed me the use of her potions lab.”

Ron rushed forward and up the stairs, yelling Hermione’s name. Severus thought of following to make sure no harm came to the small witch but decided that it was better to allow her to handle her angry fiancé. He knew he should feel guilty about having held Hermione in her sleep, but the truth was that he cared a great deal for her and if all he could have were a few stolen moments with her in his arms, he would take it. Returning to his work at the dining table, he tried to ignore the shouting upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Ron’s shouting woke Hermione. She’d been having a dream where Severus had kissed her and told her that he was in love with her. Sitting up still mildly groggy, she started at Ron dumbly for a moment, before realizing what he was shouting about.

“How could you allow that greasy git anywhere near you? What are you playing at? I come to see you and find Snape walking around our house like he owns the place. Are you sleeping with him?” yelled Ron.

“First, good morning to you as well. Secondly, I’ve been trying to meet with you in person for weeks now, but you’ve been too busy to even have a short coffee break. He’s my friend Ron and currently working on a project in my potions lab. Who I choose to invite to MY house is not your business. You keep telling me I’m not going to work after we marry, you go on about the legions of children you expect me to bear, you demand I give up my home, friends, and life in order to be married to you, but I won’t do it Ron. I love you but I won’t be told how to live my life.”

“So, you’re going to pick a Death Eater over me? He’s a murderer. Just because he was cleared of killing Dumbledore, doesn’t mean he’s a good person. I’ve waited a long time for you. If I find out that you let him touch you…”, hissed Ron.

“It’s not like that, Ron. We are only friends. He has made mistakes in his past, but who hasn’t? Was there a reason you’re here this morning?” she asked.

“I came by to tell you that my mother picked your wedding dress and wanted you to stop by the Burrow soon to have it fitted. Of course, if our wedding is no longer important to you, well I guess I know what kind of person you are.”

Hermione felt a chill go through her. “Our wedding is important to me. It’s just that I’ve not had any say in it. Your mum has completely planned it all. Not that I’m not grateful for her help, but honestly, it’s been a bit much.”

Ron glared at her. “You seem to forget that everyone else has abandoned you. I’m the only person who loves you. My mum is just making sure you don’t muggle up our special day. With your swotty ways and the fact that you aren’t exactly pretty, you’re lucky I can see past that. I just want what’s best for you. Since you were being lazy this morning and had a lie-in instead of being up and making breakfast, I’m going to leave so I can eat before work, but we’ll continue this conversation at dinner tomorrow night. Be at the Burrow at seven.”

With that he turned and stalked down the stairs. Hermione didn’t hear anything else, so she assumed he had gone immediately to the floo and departed. She felt emotionally wrung out. Ron was right. Anyone who meant anything to her eventually left her. She tried so hard to be a good person and make the best of what she had, but it wasn’t enough. Sitting up in bed, she could feel the tears welling up. Ever since the end of the war, she’d been attempting to have a normal life, but maybe she was just too damaged. Within another minute sobs wracked her body and she’d curled herself into a ball. 

Hermione did not hear Severus enter her room. It wasn’t until his hand was on her shoulder that she realized she wasn’t alone. Rolling over to her other side, she looked at him and wondered at the look in his eyes. She’d have expected irritation or even anger, but instead he looked concerned. 

“Why do I mess everything up?” she whispered.

“Forgive me, but I’m unsure what you mean”, Severus answered just as quietly. He took a seat beside her on the bed, lightly rubbing her back. Hermione scooted her body closer to his and laid her head on his thigh. 

“Well, Ron’s right. Everyone who means anything to me, eventually doesn’t want me around. My parents, my mentor, even many of my friends. I drive them away. It hurts to think that I’ll eventually drive you away.”

Snape stiffened. “You are a remarkable woman. If not for you, I’d currently be dead. To see the person you’ve grown into is to see the blooming of a rare and exquisite flower. You are intelligent, witty, kind, caring, and beautiful. Mister Weasley is not deserving of all that you offer if he is unable to see who you are.”

“That’s kind of you to say. I’m not even passably pretty, but I appreciate you trying to make me feel better.”

She was shocked when Severus growled and stood, before lifting her from the bed like a small child. He carried her out to the hall and opened the door to the closet where she had a full-length mirror hanging on the other side. Setting her down before it, he stood behind her, ignoring her blush when she realized she was wearing only knickers and a small t-shirt.

“What do you see?” he asked. She took a moment to appraise herself for before she looked into his eyes through the mirror again.

“I see me”, she answered.

“Not quite”, he drawled. “I see a glorious crown of shiny, soft waves. Your face is lovely, with eyes of dark amber that see everything. Your physique is toned and curved in all the right places. I would describe your skin as sun kissed and golden, without blemish. Even your small stature is perfection.”

Hermione turned then to face him. Her eyes were large, confusion written over her features. She moved forward until she was a hairbreadth away from his body and looked up into his face. No one had ever described her the way he had, as if she were indeed an attractive woman. Severus looked down, his black eyes drinking her in. Hermione placed a hand on his chest and stood on her tip toes before brushing her lips softly over his. It was just the briefest meeting of lips, but her entire body felt as if it would combust into flames. She leaned forward again, but he moved out of her reach.

“We can’t. You are engaged. I would not think to interfere. Get dressed and come downstairs. I’ll make breakfast and then I need your help to continue deciphering the journal”, he said. Hermione nodded. She bit her bottom lip to stop the tears from welling up. Severus thought she was beautiful, but he didn’t want her, except for her mind. Brushing past him, she decided what she needed was a good shower where she could cry out her emotions before getting on with her day.

Returning to the kitchen, Snape nearly groaned out loud. When Hermione had touched her lips to his, it had taken everything in him not to scoop her up and carry her to bed. He knew her reactions to him were merely from what he’d said and not because she was actually attracted to him. Severus had taken lovers in the past, but he knew he was not an attractive man, nor a kind man. He was harsh, both in aspect and personality. A woman that beautiful and intelligent deserved a man that was her match, not a man that was nearly old enough to be her father, one who had made the types of mistakes he’d made in his past, nor a man who was unsure if he was even capable of love. Though if he were honest with himself, the feelings he had for her were infantilely more intense and far deeper than any he’d had for another. Lily had been beautiful and kind, but she’d also been controlling, manipulative, and while intelligent, not capable of the kinds of insights and understanding of nearly any topic the way Hermione was. After the war, he’d come to realize he had idolized Lily and placed her on a pedestal, refusing to see any of the bad about her, loving not the entire woman, but only the woman he’d built in his head and superimposed onto her. It was obvious to him that Hermione was not perfect, she was insecure, a bit of a know-it-all at times, and bossy, though less so now. However, he knew that he saw her as a whole person and cared about all of her, good and bad. 

Severus was just placing breakfast on the table when Hermione came downstairs. Her hair was still damp and currently braided. She sat down and began looking over the progress he’d made so far.

“I think we can get further with this today and hopefully decode the formula if it is in the journal. After we eat, I have an idea. Would you be opposed to returning to Hogwarts today so we can use the large blackboards? That way we can work the problems together and it will be easy to erase if we make a mistake.”

She smiled at him hopefully, and he knew that this wasn’t just an attempt at sharing a good idea, but also making sure that their friendship was still intact. “I think that’s an excellent idea. As you can see, I made a little progress, but I’d prefer not to be one-hundred forty years old when I finally solve the entire code.”

“There’s a good chance you’ll live to two-hundred. You’d have a little time to celebrate at least”, she teased. 

They finished breakfast, and while Hermione cleaned up the kitchen, Severus returned to his room to shower and dress for the day. He tried to ignore the small ache at the center of his chest. She wasn’t to be his, and the sooner his heart got the message, the better off all of him would be. 

They apparated to gates of Hogwarts and Severus tapped the pillar that allowed entry with his wand. Once they were on the grounds, he set Hamlet down and they made their way up to the castle. They saw no one as they made their way down to the dungeon. Hermione turned towards the potions classroom, but Severus indicated they were going elsewhere. A little further down the hall was another room that had large blackboards on three of the four walls. The light was plentiful and bright from a huge chandelier that held at least one hundred candles and a mirrored ceiling that reflected the light. A ladder on rollers, reminiscent of the kind found in the library could be moved to stop in front of any part of the blackboards. In the middle of the nearly bare room was a tall worktable with two stools beneath it. Hermione set the journal down and opened it to the page Severus had been working on that morning. Tapping the book with her wand, she then projected the words on to the center blackboard, allowing enough space between lines to accommodate writing the answers below. Each of the side blackboards were left empty so she and Severus could solve the arithmancy problems. 

Picking up chalk, they stood side by side considering the first line. Soon Hermione was writing out the problem on her board and Severus was at his own board tackling the second line. They worked this way for several hours. As soon as one would seemly have found the answer to the line they were working on, the other would look over the work, checking for any errors. Severus had disappeared for a short while at lunch time, returning with a tray of sandwiches and a large pot of tea. He’d left Hamlet with Elmer the house elf. Near dinner, they’d solved several pages worth of equations and realized that they were indeed in possession of the only copy of the formula for Ezequiel Sliver’s pain potion. 

“That’s enough work for today. Let us return to the cottage and have dinner. Tomorrow, we will have solved the entire journal and will have our formula”, said Severus. 

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him. “Are you sure? I mean, we’ve gotten so much done today and I’m still up for working.”

Snape shook his head at her. “Come now. Tomorrow is soon enough. I suspect you’d keep working until you collapsed just to finish and find out the answers. In fact, I seem to recall you being like this in school.”


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione let him draw her away from the blackboard and they made their way to his chambers to collect Hamlet before they apparated to the cottage and fixed an evening meal together. After supper, they sat on the couch, Hermione with her feet in Severus’ lap and Hamlet tucked between her legs, while he read Wuthering Heights out loud. She’d explained to him her love of the Brontë sisters work and how that literary connection had secured her undying love of her adopted village. He’d expressed an interest in reading their writing, which sounded even better when read in his melodic, rich baritone voice. 

All day, Hermione had been aware of him. When he’d stand next to her, brush a bit of chalk off her, reach over her to write something on the board, or even just look at her. His touch and voice were like a caress over the most sensitive parts of her body. She knew it was wrong to feel the way she did, but it didn’t seem to be something she could just turn off. After he’d pulled away this morning, it had been obvious he’d not been interested in anything but her friendship, but if that was the only way she could have him, she’d hang on to it for all it was worth. 

The hour was late, and Hermione was struggling to keep her eyes open. Severus had noticed and after marking the page they’d left off on, he told her it was time for bed. Hermione and Hamlet went into her room after wishing him a good night. The little dog tucked himself under his blanket in his basket at the end of the bed while she snuggled under the covers wishing Snape was next to her, keeping her warm. 

It was still dark and felt like the early morning hours when Hermione woke with a start. She’d dreamed that she told Ron she didn’t want to marry him and wanted Severus instead. Of course, in the real world, Severus didn’t want her back, but she lay still for a short while wondering if that meant she didn’t want Ron. Of course, she knew that Ron loved her. They’d shared their first kiss in the Chamber of Secrets the day of the final battle and while they’d not been officially together for two years after that, he’d always been a part of her life. When the people Hermione cared for the most had started pushing her away, she’d grown closer to Ron and soon it had seemed like him and her against everyone else. For a while that had been enough, but then it seemed like rather than asking her opinion about what she wanted out of life, he just began telling her. When she’d push back, he’d remind her that he was the only person who wanted her. That became her truth as most of the time she was alone, except when Ron was around. 

However, ever since she and Ron had become engaged, he’d been distant too. Now it felt as if the only person in her life were Severus. He asked her opinions, respected her feelings, debated with her, challenged her ideas, and above all seemed to accept her as she was. As if that weren’t enough, she found him almost unbearably attractive, funny, and easy to be around. When he’d described the way he saw her yesterday, for one moment, she’d hoped that he returned her feelings for him. Of course, she loved Ron, but the way she felt about Severus seemed to be deeper, more mature, and above all else, branded into her very being. Could she marry Ron, knowing she was in love with someone else? Suddenly she had a need to see Severus, to be near him. 

Climbing out of bed, she quietly made her way out of her room and into his. His form was still, his breaths deep and even. Hermione had been sure he’d been asleep until he murmured, “Is everything alright?”

She stopped edging towards his bed. “I can’t sleep”, she answered. For a moment neither moved, then he lifted the covers in invitation. Hermione climbed into bed, settling on her side so she was chest to chest with him. Her head rested on his bicep and she let out a sigh of contentment as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her tight against him. Before long, they had both fallen asleep.

At kiss on her forehead woke Hermione up. She was still wrapped securely in Severus’ arms, clearly having finally slept well the night before. Something hard was pressed against her belly; when she realized what it was, her cheeks flamed. Of course, she’d felt Ron excited before when they’d snogged, but the part of Severus that was pressed against her felt several times larger than that same part of Ron. Deciding it was because it was morning, which she’d heard was when guys became excited despite themselves, not because she was in bed with him, she nevertheless memorized how it felt to be pressed against Severus before talking.

“Good morning. I’m sorry I woke you up last night”, she said.

“Nonsense. I was awake, but even were I not, you may wake me anytime. That’s what friends are for”, he said back.

“Today’s a jogging day. Should we get up?” asked Hermione.

“Of course. Go get ready, just give me a few minutes. I’ll be down shortly”, Severus answered.

Reluctantly, Hermione rolled away from him and got out of bed. In her own room, she ran her hands over herself, noting how sensitive her skin was and which parts of her seemed to ache for touch. Wondering what it would be like for Severus to touch her where she ached the most, she closed her eyes and pictured his long dexterous fingers skimming over her. Everything about him, from his voice, his smell, his intelligence, the black eyes you could lose yourself in, and his body made her feel heady, as if she’d had too much to drink. Before long, her own touch became centered. Pinching and rubbing, she imagined herself under the man in the next room over, his large manhood making her into a woman. Within a few moments she had to bite her lower lip to prevent the moans that threatened to escape as her very first orgasm washed over her. A feeling of relaxed bliss settled on her and she finished getting ready to go jogging, unable to keep a serene smile from her lips.

Severus positively ached waking up next to the small witch. He’d hoped she hadn’t noticed the part of him that couldn’t hide the arousal she caused in him. Normally he left her room before she woke up, but this morning she’d been in his bed and he’d had no desire to leave. Her body against his was intoxicating. Before getting himself up, he rolled to his back and pictured what it would be like if she sat astride him, her graceful body moving above him while he pleasured her. Taking himself in hand, he thought of the way she’d cry out her pleasure, her body tight around his. Before long, the images of her in his mind brought him to climax and Severus, still not quite satisfied, used a cleansing spell to clean up the mess of his release.

He found Hermione just calling Hamlet back into the house when he came downstairs. Severus filled the dog’s bowl with food, then the two of them went out the front door and enjoyed the crisp morning air as they ran along a scenic trail. Despite the fact that his legs were longer, Hermione had no trouble keeping up with him and seemed to enjoy jogging as much as he did. They normally didn’t talk much or at all, content in each other’s company. However today he could tell there was something on her mind. After nearly an hour they’d gone several miles and were now walking the last mile back to the cottage, as was their habit to cool down. 

“What are you think about?” he asked.

“I’m supposed to have dinner with Ron tonight. Molly has been planning our wedding and I’m supposed to go get fitted for the dress she picked, then I guess we’re eating together. It’s just… I’d rather stay home and have dinner. That makes me feel as though I’m ungrateful.”

He considered her for a moment. “If you don’t wish to go, then don’t.”

“If only it were that easy. I’ll try to make it a short evening. Will you be ok on your own tonight?” she asked.

He smiled ruefully. “I’ve been on my own for a very long time, Hermione. Tonight, will be no different than I’m used to.”

They decided to have breakfast at Hogwarts and get started on solving the rest of the journals code as early as possible. After showering and dressing properly for the day, they met back downstairs and apparated to the castle. No one was about again that day and they found themselves in front of their respective blackboards while sipping the tea and nibbling on the toast Elmer had brought for them, before he’d gone to play with Hamlet. 

After lunch, Hermione finally recognized the pattern in the Arithmancy Ezequiel Sliver used to code his text. Once she’d finally broken the code, it only took her another two hours to finish fully translating the text of the journal and write out the formula of his pain potion for Severus. 

“Does this look like it would do what he describes?” she asked. 

“Perhaps, though I shall have to test it to be sure”, said Severus. 

“You know, we could use Arithmancy to see how it might combine with your nerve regeneration formula and what changes might be needed”, said Hermione, already picturing the math in her head. At her request, Severus wrote out his formula and directions on one of the boards. Hermione then added Ezequiel Sliver’s formula and directions to the equation and worked through the problem to see the probable outcome. 

“So, we are close, but not quite there. The formulas will combine, but not in the way they should. However, I believe with a few changes we can achieve the outcome you’re looking for”, she said, pointing out the problems to Severus. At his direction they changed variables one at a time, some changes moving them closer to a solution, while others moved them away. Eventually they had narrowed down most of the variables, but they had to stop for the day when Snape reminded her that she had a dinner obligation, and it was already six o’clock. They found Hamlet in the kitchens being spoiled and played with by the castle’s legions of house elves. After promising he would return the next day, they were allowed to gather up the little hound and leave the grounds. 

Hermione raced up the stairs when they reached the cottage to change into a dress and prepare for dinner. It was five minutes to seven when she wished Severus a good night and went through the floo to the Burrow. As usual it was loud and full of people. Molly was in the kitchen yelling out a greeting while Fleur and Ginny were in the sitting room chatting. Harry and Ron were evidently outside playing a game of quidditch against George and Bill, while Percy and his wife Audrey sat at the picnic table talking to Arthur. Percy, Bill, and George’s children were chasing gnomes. Entering the kitchen, she greeted Molly in return.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked after kissing her mother-in-law-to-be’s cheek.

“No. I have everything in hand. Why don’t you go join Ginny and Fleur in the sitting room? Dinner will be ready shortly. After we eat, I’ll show you the dress and we can see how it fits”, said Molly.

Hermione did as Mrs. Weasley suggested and hugged both Ginny and Fleur before taking a chair near the couch where the two women were sitting. They were discussing raising children, and for a short while Hermione found herself tuning out of the conversation.

“Hermione? Are you ok? I asked you a question”, said Ginny. 

Hermione blinked and the smiled a bit sheepishly. “Sorry, I was thinking about an Arithmancy problem. What did you ask?”

Both women laughed and then Ginny asked, “I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us next week or the week after. Mum may have picked your wedding dress, but perhaps you’d like to pick something for the reception?”

Fleur wrinkled her nose slightly at the mention of Molly picking Hermione’s wedding gown. “Yes. I’d like that. Maybe we can go have lunch. I’ll owl you both with dates and you can let me know what works for you”, answered Hermione.  
They were called to dinner and took their seats at the long table outside. Hermione found herself seated between Ron and Ginny, but mostly talked to Harry, who was across from her. Ron continuously tried to interrupt their talk of work with quidditch anecdotes. Once the meal was finished, all the women went upstairs to Ginny’s old bedroom to see the wedding gown Mrs. Weasley had picked for Hermione. 

The only thing she could think when she put it on was that Mrs. Weasley secretly hated her. It was high necked and felt as though it was strangling her. The bodice was covered with lace that itched wherever it touched her skin which was from her neck down her arms, over her back, and the upper part of her chest. The gown was huge and required several petticoats to fill out, making it heavy and unwieldy. There would be no way for her to use the restroom while wearing it. The top was heavily ruched overwhelming her small frame. She felt like a child playing dress-up in her mother’s clothes. 

“Well. What do you think?” asked Molly, excited.

“It’s, um, nice”, said Hermione, knowing she sounded a bit lame. 

“You know mum, Hermione is a bit on the small side. Don’t you think the dress kind of swims on her?” asked Ginny.

“Nonsense. It looks perfect”, answered Molly. The other three women, Fleur, Audrey, and Angelina, all looked mildly horrified, but said nothing. Changing back out of the gown, Hermione went downstairs and quickly wished everyone a good night before flooing back to her own home. If Mrs. Weasley thought that dress looked as though it fit on Hermione’s frame, she worried what other horrible surprises awaited her at her wedding.


	16. Chapter 16

“Severus? I’m home”, she called out when she entered the cottage. Using her wand, she vanished any ash that clung to her. There was no answer to her yell, so she made her way out to the lab, but didn’t find Snape or Hamlet there either. Going back inside, she finally noticed a note sitting on the kitchen island. It said that they had gone back to Hogwarts for a bit to find a book and would return shortly. Hermione decided to wait for them on the couch and made herself comfortable in the sitting room with a book and a cup of tea.

Severus has been contemplating the types of poppies that could be used to make opium and wondered if perhaps that was the last piece of the puzzle. He’d made himself dinner and then walked Hamlet before returning to Hermione’s cottage to await her return. It felt as if she’d been gone forever and he missed her presence. It was while he was cleaning the kitchen that he decided to go find a book on poppies. He’d picked up Hamlet and together they apparated to Hogwarts and made their way to the library. Snape knew that Irma Pince was gone for the summer, so he didn’t have to worry about the woman giving him hell for removing one of her precious books from school grounds. As they had been making their way back outside, Minerva had just been coming in and when she spotted Severus, she insisted he stay for a spot of tea. 

“Are you having a nice summer, Severus?” she asked when they’d settled in her office.

“It has been pleasant. And yours?” he inquired, trying to ignore the gleam in her eye.

“It’s been lovely. I didn’t know you’d bought a new home. Perhaps, I’d gotten used to your presence during the summer”, said Minerva.

“I am staying with a friend. In fact, I do need to be getting back soon.” They finished their tea and Minerva teased him lightly about enjoying the rest of the holiday with his “friend”. It was almost nine o’clock when he returned to the cottage. 

Severus found Hermione reading on the couch in the sitting room. She sent him a huge, heart stopping smile when he entered the house. 

“I’m sorry to be returning so late. There was a book I wanted to reference. Did you have a nice evening?” he asked.

“No. Not really. But you’re here now, and it’s just gotten better. What book did you need?”

He smiled back at the small witch and joined her in the sitting room. The book was on the different variety of poppies, their properties, and where to find them. Severus explained his theory that the missing piece of the puzzle was the variety of poppy and whether to use the root or the bulb of the plant. 

“We could go check now. I know it’s late, but if it’s only two factors, we may have an answer tonight”, Hermione exclaimed excitedly. Severus argued that it was too late for him to expect her to leave the house, but she countered that neither would get a good night’s sleep if they knew that the answer was only a few equations away and besides she wasn’t tired yet. Snape reluctantly agreed and they decided to leave Hamlet home while they returned to Hogwarts. Within a few minutes they were standing in front of their blackboards and were adding different varieties of opium producing poppies to their variables. 

After nearly an hour, Hermione let out a sharp gasp. Severus rushed over to stand next to her, curious what she’d discovered. “Well?”, he prompted.

“The one we’re looking for is a Black Dragon Opium Poppy of the Papaver Somniferum variety. However, that’s not all I discovered. Your potion when mixed with the revised formula using the sap from the bulb of the poppy will work to cure the effects of the cruciatus curse, as well as several other damaging curses. If you brew your potion with the roots of the poppy, the equations show that it should block the cruciatus curse all together for up to twenty-four hours.”

Severus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That didn’t seem possible, and yet he trusted Hermione not to have made a mistake in her Arithmancy. The implications of the discovery were beyond anything Snape could have ever hoped to achieve in his career. Suddenly he scooped Hermione up in a hug and twirled her around. She laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek before he set her down. 

“Now all we have to do is find a way to procure an illegal substance for a good cause”, he said.

She grinned at him, then with a cheeky air said, “Leave that to your legal counsel Mr. Snape. There are ways. We’ll have permission and permits within a week or less.”

They left the castle together and when they entered the cottage, Hamlet was jumping and yipping for joy, as if he’d been part of their discovery and wanted to celebrate as well. They went to their rooms and prepared for bed.

Hermione was unable to fall asleep. Her mind was active with thoughts of the horrible wedding gown, the fear of what else Molly was planning for her wedding, the discovery she and Severus had made, and the nagging feeling that she was making a mistake somewhere in her life. A soft knock on her door caught her attention and she called out for Severus to enter. He came into her room wearing his usual nighttime attire, black boxer briefs. She noted that he was carrying a book under his arm. 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I thought perhaps if you were awake, I might continue reading our book”, he said. Hermione lifted the covers to invite him to join her and settled next to him when he climbed into bed. Severus placed his wand under the pillow he’d be using and then turning on the reading lamp, opening Wuthering Heights to the page they’d left off on. His voice was soothing, and he allowed her to settle her head on his chest while he read to her. The arm he had wrapped around her gave her goose flesh as he rubbed her back. At some point she fell asleep and had no nightmares, curled up next to the man who made her feel protected.

After yoga the next morning, Hermione dressed in a silky white button-down blouse, a mid-calf length pencil skirt, and black heels. She applied light make up and twisted her hair up, completing her professional look. Gathering up the notes she and Severus had made in regard to his potion, Hermione packed everything she’d need for the day in her leather satchel and made her way downstairs. Snape had made breakfast for her and she ate while reviewing the list of permits she’d need to acquire in order for them to import and grow on a small scale the poppy they needed to complete the potion. 

“Are you sure you don’t need me to come?” asked Severus when she was about to depart for the ministry. 

“No. I’m doing this as your attorney, so it’s best if you leave it to me. My first meeting is with Kingsley. Hopefully he’ll smooth out my path and I won’t have to do much to secure your permits”, she said before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her and wished her luck as she departed for the ministry via the floo. Hermione was five minutes early checking in for her appointment with Minister of Magic Shaklebolt but his secretary directed her in immediately. 

“Good morning Kingsley. Thank you for meeting with me today”, she said when the doors to his office were closed behind her.

“Good morning Hermione. You know I’ll meet with you anytime. Now what’s this about substance import permits for a potion?” he asked. 

Hermione explained that Severus had been working on a potion to cure the effects of the cruciatus curse, as well as several other dark hexes and curses, that required a very specific type of pain control. She did not give away any proprietary details except the type of poppy they needed and where the hoped to acquire it from. Leaving off the information about the possibility of it blocking the cruciatus curse, she decided to save it as a bargaining chip if she couldn’t get what she wanted. However, she needn’t have worried, as Kingsley sent a memo to the heads of two departments, asking them to bring the paperwork that would be needed for the permits and come to his office as soon as possible. Within an hour, Hermione had acquired on behalf of Severus everything he needed to legally obtain up to one-thousand specimens of the poppy he required and to have it imported into the country from whichever source he chose. Snape was also authorized to use any part of the plant in his potion and retain the rights to the potion, no matter his findings. A grower’s permit granted him permission to cultivate the plant during his research under certain conditions and to test his potion without being required to release the formula. 

After she’d concluded her business with Kingsley, she asked him if he and Collette might come to dinner next Friday and see a movie with her and Severus afterward. He agreed and told her that he’d never seen a movie, much like most of the wizarding world she suspected, and was looking forward to it. Once she wished her boss a good day, Hermione went to the archives office and found Collette, asking her to lunch. 

“Thank you for coming my rescue. It’s been a stressful day”, said Collette. They made their way into muggle London and to a café that served excellent Italian dishes. Once they were seated and had placed their orders, Hermione told Collette about the dinner and movie invitation she’d extended to Kingsley.

“Ah, that will be excellent. I enjoyed the company of you and Severus very much. You two make a spectacular couple”, she said. Hermione blushed and shook her head.

“We aren’t a couple. Just friends. I’m engaged to Ronald Weasley. He’s an Auror. I’m not sure if you know him”, said Hermione. 

Collette’s mouth tightened for a moment as if she’d sucked on a lemon before she said, “Yes, I’ve met Ronald Weasley. It is a shame; you and Severus seem so compatible. However, I guess we don’t choose who we love.”

Hermione was startled and wanted to unpack everything the other woman had just said, but instead asked, “Do you love Kingsley?”

Collette nodded. “I care deeply for him. He’s kind, handsome, thoughtful, and makes me laugh. Every day I want to be with him and take care of him. If that is not love, I cannot say what is.”  
This struck a chord in Hermione’s mind. Everything Collette said was how Hermione felt about Severus. Their food was delivered and for a few moments neither woman spoke. At one time she’d thought she felt that way about Ron, but in truth, she was happier when they were apart than together. 

“Do you think you and Kingsley might marry?” Hermione asked. 

“Perhaps. If he asked, I would say yes. But we are taking our time and enjoying the ride, as they say. There is just something about an older man that makes them sexy, no? I am not sure if it is their experience or their confidence, but they have a certain je ne sais quoi et savoir-faire that makes them irresistible the way a young man can never be. Their conversation, their touch, it is par excellence. There is nothing a man less than a dozen years older than a woman can do to her body that makes it sing in pleasure. It is that feeling, one that most woman will never experience, that can become her raison d'être if she will allow it. I am sure that Ron will be a fine lover given time, sweet like a young brandy, but Severus would be like a full bodied and well-aged cognac.”

Hermione pondered what Collette said and decided she very much approved of the other woman as a partner for Kingsley. However, as she’d never tried brandy nor cognac, she couldn’t compare the two as a representation of a lover. Of course, she’d never had a lover either. After insisting on picking up the check, Hermione bid the other woman a good day and made her way to a nearby shop that sold fine spirits. She told the shops clerk that she wanted a nice, but young brandy, as well as an aged cognac. Before making her purchases, she noted that there were different types of glasses different types of liquor and added four cut crystal snifters to the counter. That chore complete, she returned to the Ministry and flooed home.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus had spent the morning and early afternoon pulling weeds in Hermione’s garden. Hamlet had dedicated himself to digging a rather large hole behind a tree and running after any bird that happened to land in the yard. When Hermione came out onto the back terrace, he marveled again how she’d grown up. He would never forget her as the tiny eleven-year-old who quivered at the edge of her chair, arm raised, poised to answer any question posed to her. In all his years as a teacher, Snape had never been attracted to a student or ex-student of his for that matter, but with Hermione he found that he could compartmentalize the little girl he’d known and the woman she was now into two separate categories. 

“We have all the permits!” she yelled. He grinned as she raced towards him and threw her arms around his waist for a hug. Hermione didn’t seem to care that he was dirty, she just pulled him tight against her. While she chattered away about how she’d spent her day, he followed her into the cottage and up the stairs.

“I’m going to shower. Why don’t you change, and we can have tea? I have a few letters to pen then send by owl. After that we’ll go to the pub for dinner”, suggested Severus. Hermione agreed and went into her room closing the door behind her. When he emerged from his room and went downstairs Hermione had already laid out tea, biscuits, parchment, quills, and sealing wax. They sat at the table and she read quietly while he wrote his letters. Once he’d finished the five missives, he sealed them with the wax, then helped Hermione clean up the tea set before they apparated to Hogwarts and made their way to the owlery. He told the different owls who their letters were for, then they retreated to the apparation point beyond the gates of the school. He pulled Hermione into a hug and apparated them to just outside of Haworth, allowing for a quick walk into town. 

They’d settled into their favorite booth and ordered, before Severus explained who he’d written to. The flower they needed was most likely to be procured by a grower in either Pakistan or Afghanistan. He knew of a potions master in the latter country who would likely have access to provide what they needed but had refused to travel to England after Voldemort’s return. Snape had written to the man, as well as to a person he knew that might be able to act as an intermediary, and three other middle eastern cultivators asking after the Black Dragon Opium Poppy. He didn’t think it would be easy to procure the poppy, but he had to start somewhere. 

Dinner at the pub was delicious as usual. After they finished eating, they decided to take a walk and look at the stars. They walked hand in hand, enjoying the evening air and pointed out the various constellations to each other. When they reached the cottage, each retreated to their rooms to get ready for bed, before Severus came to Hermione’s room and climbed in next to her under the covers to continue reading. Looking over at her as he read, he kept thinking that he should just ask her to choose him over Ron. Severus knew he loved her, but it was a struggle to believe that she saw him as anything more than a friend. Pushing his feelings to the back of his mind, he told himself he wouldn’t beg for her, but he’d always be there if she wanted him. 

Nearly a week passed without an answer to the letters Severus had sent out. Each day while they’d been waiting, Hermione had focused on the research she was supposed to be doing for her legislative bills with Severus’ help. He’d had so many good ideas that she was far ahead of where she’d expected to be. More than two-thirds of her bills were written and sent off to be reviewed by members of her department. It was nearly the end of July and the days had grown hot. The nights, however, were always cool in this part of the country and Hermione was glad that Severus came to read to her in bed and keep her warm. In her mind, she kept telling herself it was wrong to invite him in each night, even if all they did was read, cuddle, and sleep. But in truth, she knew that within another month, he’d return to the school and she’d never again get the opportunity to sleep next to him. 

After their yoga session on Friday, an owl had arrived bearing an answer to the letter Severus had sent to the potions master in Afghanistan. As it turned out, obtaining the flowers they needed for the potion was going to be easier than they thought. The man had the variety they were looking for and would bring them to England himself, if in return Severus would supply him with one jar of basilisk venom. It was well known that the potions master of Hogwarts had a large supply due to the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. After the creature had been slain, Snape had harvested as much of the usable parts of the serpent as he could. Hermione urged him to write back at once agreeing to the terms. After feeding and watering the owl, they told it to rest as long as it wished before taking the letter back. That done, they readied themselves for the day, then made their way to the market and several other shops to stock up on food and household supplies. 

Collette and Kingsley arrived for dinner promptly at six, so they could eat before the movie. Hamlet yipped and wagged his tail at the couple as if greeting old friends. Hermione was happy to be greeted with a kiss on each cheek and the two women shared a giggle as she told her new friend all about the cognac she’d bought for after dinner. They retreated to the dining room, where Severus told Kingsley about the luck they’d had in locating a supply of the poppies and the two men talked shop. Hermione and Collette discussed various places they’d both travelled and books they enjoyed. It was a genial evening. Once dinner was finished, they departed for the village, enjoying the walk. Hermione wished she could hold Severus’ hand, but knew how it would look to the couple with them. 

As it turned out, the movie playing that night was Star Wars: A New Hope. They went in not knowing what expect and each left blown away by the experience. The movie house owner said he’d be playing the next film in the series the following Friday. Kingsley and Collette immediately agreed to return for dinner and a movie the following week. Somehow, Hermione wasn’t surprised when Severus seemed to think that Darth Vader wasn’t all bad, but probably just misunderstood. 

“Can you imagine having to deal with dunderheads in space? Frankly a hands-off way of strangling the bloody idiots would be useful”, said Snape. Hermione laughed and shook her head at the man. 

The visiting couple wished their friends a good night and flooed away when they reached the cottage. Hermione and Severus made their way up to bed.

It was another five days before they had a return letter from Afghanistan. The man planned to travel to London next Wednesday and would bring several mature poppies, some younger sprouted plants, and a supply of seeds which he promised would sprout if started and grown in the correct conditions. Hermione thought they should consider starting a greenhouse, but Severus felt they should hold off until they knew for sure the plant would work in the potion. Snape wrote back confirming the time and location of the meeting. They spent each day up until Friday as they had the week before, researching and writing the legislative bills for Hermione. As with the Friday before, Kingsley and Collette came for an early dinner before the foursome walked into the village to catch the next installment of the Star Wars series. 

It was the highlight of everyone’s week, and Hermione was amused by the two men calling muggles geniuses because of their invention of movies. She wondered if perhaps someone should have taken Voldemort to see a film but figured it probably wouldn’t have ended well. Still, the idea made her smile. Severus was telling Kingsley about their planned meeting with the poppy supplier on Wednesday as they approached the cottage, none of the four realizing that there was someone standing behind one of the trees listening to and watching them. They agreed that this would have to become their new Friday tradition, before wishing each other goodnight. 

Wednesday night found Hermione and Severus in a rather run-down part of London. The man had told them he’d meet them at ten o’clock. Snape had explained to Hermione that Saleem Abu-Sarkhosh had been born in Afghanistan and educated by his wizarding family at home. When he reached the age of eighteen, he travelled to Britain and sat for placement tests at Oxford, where he was accepted into the muggle university. He received both a muggle Ph.D. in chemistry, as well as an MB, having become a fully qualified Doctor of Medicine. After his time at Oxford, he moved to Italy to study under the same potions master that had trained Severus, Stanislao Cannizzaro. Once his education was complete, at least to his satisfaction, he returned to Afghanistan and began searching the country for children who showed signs of magic. Often when these children were born in muggle communities, the elders would have the children put to death for black magic once it was revealed that they had any magical ability. If Saleem was able to find these children in time, he’d promise their family a chance at a better life for their child and move the young wizard or witch to his compound to study and learn. 

During Voldemort’s reign, the despot sent death eaters to find the compound several times, but they never turned up a clue as to where to find the magical children and community that he’d hoped to enslave. Severus has seen to that. He’d changed the maps that the scouts had taken with them, confounded guides and even the death eaters sent to look for the compound, as well as sent updates and advance warning to Saleem so they could hide. When the Dark Lord had taken over the ministry, he’d put out a warrant for the arrest and capture of Saleem Abu-Sarkhosh, so the man had vowed never to set foot again in Europe. And until tonight, he hadn’t, but Saleem had wanted to thank Severus personally for his protection.

Before them appeared a tall, swarthy man in the traditional robes of his country and a turban. He had a salt and pepper beard, but still appeared younger than Hermione had expected him to be. The man approached Severus and they greeted each other in a language she didn’t understand before embracing and touching foreheads briefly. They stepped apart and Snape indicated Hermione, saying her name, before the man placed his right hand over his heart and said, “Salaam”. He looked away and then turned indicating two young men who had just appeared carrying a crate between them. Severus returned to Hermione and took the case she was carrying, before returning to Saleem and accepting the crate in return. Not only had Severus packed two large vials of basilisk venom, he had also given the man selections of the serpent’s heart, scales, and blood. After bowing to Snape, Saleem and the two young men apparated away, leaving Hermione and Severus alone in the alley. 

“That was interesting. I guess we’d better each take a side of the crate and…” started Hermione. She was cut off by multiple cracks of people apparating around them. In an instant Severus and Hermione were back-to-back, wands out and throwing up protego spells. All the hexes shot at them bounced off their shield and a few of the people surrounding them dropped to the ground. A familiar voice yelled, “Drop your wands.”

Hermione squinted into the darkness and yelled back, “Harry, I swear if that’s you shooting hexes at me, I’ll be talking to your wife.”  
Harry moved closer to her and asked, “Hermione? What are you doing here? Who’s that with you?”

She glared. “I’d be happy to answer your questions and I expect some answers of my own. First, however, do you think that you could tell your goons to drop their wands?”

Harry told the aurors with him to stand down. Once all of them had lowered their wands, Hermione and Severus dropped their shielding spell and then lowered their wands as well. 

“What’s going on Hermione? We got a tip that there was a known and wanted criminal expected here tonight to complete an illegal transaction involving drugs and importation of prohibited substances. Instead, we find you and… Snape?” Harry sounded confused.

“Indeed, Mr. Potter. Perhaps you can tell us how you received word of a secret meeting that had only been discussed with the Minister of Magic, leading you to believe that Miss Granger and myself were taking part in a drug deal?” sneered Severus.

Harry seemed to need a moment to gather himself before he answered. “The tip was anonymous. The only reason we came was because the person who sent us the tip, included an intercepted letter confirming the time and location of a package delivery. The letter was from Afghanistan, though only initials were used, not full names.”

Hermione realized that the letter they’d received the day before from Saleem was the only reason he wasn’t currently surrounded by aurors. He’d changed the original time from ten-thirty to ten o’clock. She also knew that it hadn’t been him that had sent the tip off. 

“Perhaps we should go to the ministry and you can contact Kingsley. There was no wanted criminal, no drugs, and we have all the proper permits for the contents in our possession. I don’t know where you got your tip from, but it was bad information”, she huffed. Harry agreed that it would be best to sort it out somewhere muggles couldn’t stumble onto them and as one the entire group apparated to the ministry. Hermione and Severus held the large wooden crate between them, which had been charmed to weigh very little, but could not be jostled without possibly damaging the fragile contents. They agreed to allow Harry to lock the crate in his office until they cleared up any misunderstandings. Harry and two other aurors waited for Kingsley in his office with Hermione and Severus. No one spoke in the ten minutes it took for the man to arrive. 

As soon as Minister Shaklebolt flooed into his office he looked directly at Harry, asking, “What’s the meaning of this?” Harry explained the situation. Once he was done talking, Kingsley dismissed the other two aurors. As soon as they left, he began laughing.

“I hardly think this is funny, Kings”, said Hermione.

“No, it’s probably not. But the idea of you as a hardened criminal, importing illegal drugs into the country. That’s less probable than a troll becoming Minister of Magic”, he said. Snape smirked at the comment. 

Hermione glared at all the men in the room, before asking, “So does this clear everything up? Can we go now?”

“Nothing is cleared up”, said Harry, looking mildly disgruntled. “What were you and Snape doing in an alley with a box full of who-knows-what? What’s in the box anyway?”

“Unfortunately, I can’t tell you right now Harry. It’s proprietary information and as I said I have all the proper permits and had already cleared this with Kingsley. You’ll be among the first to know when I am able to discuss the project”, answered Hermione. 

Harry looked irritated, but didn’t protest further when Kingsley told Severus and Hermione they were free to go. Once they reached his office, Harry asked, “You’re sure everything is ok? I’m always here if you need anything.”

Hermione hugged her friend and smiled at him before she and Severus gathered the box between them and flooed to the cottage. It was nearly midnight, but they still had to unpack the crate and set up the plants that were growing under special lights. They’d created a growing space in the upstairs flat of the lab, using magic to perfect the growing conditions, but muggle lights to give the plants enough “sunlight”. There were two jars with an untold number of seeds, along with one-hundred sprouts, and twenty full grown specimens. 

“Do you think we have enough mature plants to get started?” asked Hermione.

“I’d say we have more than enough actually”, answered Severus. They finished their work and made their way back to the house. Hamlet was asleep in his basket in Hermione’s room and only poked his head out to see who was coming into his space before he dozed back off. Once she’d showered, changed, and climbed into bed, Severus made his way into her room and climbed under the covers. Neither said a word beyond wishing the other good night, before they succumbed to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Breakfast the next morning was interrupted by the floo unexpectedly flaring to life and Harry Potter charging through into the cottage sitting room. Hamlet had run in to alert everyone that someone new was in the house, stopping before the harried wizard and causing him to trip. The dog let out a cry as though injured before lifting his right paw and refusing to walk.

“Mister Potter is there any reason you’ve decided to come rushing in here and injuring the dog?” asked Snape, voice dripping with irritation. He bent down and lifted Hamlet, before glaring down at the younger man struggling to his feet. Hermione stood just behind Severus and looked on as well.

“Yes, actually there is. Not the injuring the dog part, sorry, but rushing in here. Look at this.” Harry thrust out a Daily Prophet at the two and then looked impatient as he waited for them to read the headline and article. 

“Hermione Granger: Heroine Witch with a Heroin Problem? What in the bloody hell…”, started Hermione. 

“It says that you imported illegal drugs into the country and were planning on distributing them to the wizarding youth of Britain”, said Harry. 

At that she snatched the paper out of Severus’ hands. He was surprised that nowhere in the article was he mentioned. It implied that Hermione alone had been arrested in a raid the night before, caught with illegal muggle drugs and then released because she was friendly with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry Potter. A small blurb at the bottom mentioned that it was of course all speculation, but more details would be confirmed as they came in. Most of the wizarding world wouldn’t make it that far in the article before they stopped reading due to outrage. 

“It would be interesting to know where they gathered their intelligence”, said Severus.

“I’d hardly call it intelligence”, snapped Hermione. 

“Be that as it may, someone clearly wants you either in trouble or ousted from the ministry. As only you, I, and Kingsley were privy to all this information, and I’d hardly believe it came from him, it seems we have someone else with access to information they shouldn’t have”, drawled Snape. He didn’t mention Collette because the girl genuinely seemed to like Hermione and care about Kingsley, not to mention that his gut told him it wasn’t her. Severus was rarely wrong about his impressions of people. In that moment the floo flared again and Kingsley Shacklebolt himself strode into the sitting room. 

“Good morning, Severus, Hermione. Ah Harry, well if you’re here then I take it you showed them the article?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. But how could they have gotten any information on last night? What was in that crate?” asked Harry.

“Flowers, Mister Potter. Miss Granger and I are working on a project which required a specific type of flower. Once we release our findings, which I believe could be soon, Hermione will be vindicated. In the meantime, I am going to increase the wards around the cottage, to prevent any owls or people, other than a select few from accessing the property. We all know how the general wizarding public likes to make their displeasure known”, said Severus before striding outside.

He modified the wards on the property to only allow access to himself, Hermione, Harry, Mrs. Potter, Kingsley, Collette, and of course Hamlet. While he wouldn’t say anything to Hermione about it, he’d purposely excluded Ron, wondering if for some reason the young man had been the one to leak the information, hoping to get Hermione to quit or be fired. She’d told him how her fiancé seemed intent on her not working after they married. While it would be extremely underhanded, it wouldn’t surprise Severus. 

Returning inside, he heard Kingsley promise Hermione that the ministry was fully behind her and she did not have to fear for her job no matter what, before he departed with Harry. 

“Shall we get started on the potions? It now seems we have two to make”, said Severus.

Hermione nodded and bit her lower lip, looking mildly unsure and then she said, “I’m sorry Severus. I hope this doesn’t cause any trouble for you. How could this have happened? Harry says he’ll figure it out, but what if he doesn’t or what if the potion is rejected because of me?”

Severus pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to him. “You have nothing to be sorry for. If the potions do what we think they will, then it is you that will have the last laugh, and believe me, there will be begging for the potions. Mister Potter seems competent at his job, I suggest we allow him to proceed with his investigation while we finish our work here.”

With that she hugged him back before they made their way to the lab and harvested four of the mature poppy specimens whose petals had fallen off. Severus removed the root sections, handing them to Hermione to prepare in various ways before collecting the remainders of the stems with a seed pod on top of each. He used a small, curved knife to slice the pod vertically in parallel strokes, allowing an opaque, milky white sap to start draining out of the pod. As the sap oozed out, it turned darker and thicker, forming a brownish-black gum. Severus left the pods to continue draining, while he and Hermione made their way down to the lab and started on the base for the potion that, according to the Arithmancy equations, should protect against the cruciatus curse.

They used different preparations of the poppy roots to find the strongest iteration of the potion. Hermione and Severus worked well together, with a minimum of words exchanged, while they concentrated on brewing in four different cauldrons and taking notes. It was as though each knew what the other was thinking and thus the work felt seamless. Nearly six hours passed before they were ready to let the curse protection potions cool.

“I believe we’ll be able to test these in the morning. The apothecary will deliver a selection of rats and nifflers tomorrow. After we conduct a few experiments, we shall begin the second potion. With a bit of luck, there will be few revisions required on our first potion before we are ready to inform the ministry”, said Severus. He and Hermione had cleaned as they worked, leaving little to do, aside from divide up the doses into small phials. 

“I’m starving. We didn’t finish breakfast and forgot to eat lunch”, said Hermione. They stepped outside to find that the weather had grown chilly and misty. Hurrying to the house, they greeted Hamlet who looked as if he’s just woken up from a nap. Severus filled the kibble bowl while Hermione picked up the little dog and snuggled him to her chest. 

“What would you like to eat?” Severus asked her. 

She thought for a moment, then said, “Pizza. We haven’t had it all summer and I have yet to try the pizza place in the village. Is that acceptable?”

He nodded, then reminded her to put on a jacket before they left. Instead of walking to town, he took her hand and apparated them to a small alleyway that exited into the main square. Within two minutes they were inside the warm restaurant and finding a table. Severus had only eaten pizza twice before, so he allowed Hermione to order for the both of them. Soon they had salads, red wine, and a pepperoni pizza in front of them.

“This is excellent”, said Severus, taking his second slice. When they’d finished, Snape insisted on paying the bill before they returned to the alley and apparated back to the cottage. Opening the front door, they were surprised to find Ginny Potter sitting on the couch, snuggling Hamlet.

“Ginny, is everything ok? I wasn’t expecting you”, said Hermione, rushing over to her friend. 

Severus sauntered in slower. “Good evening Mrs. Potter”, he greeted the red headed woman, before hanging his coat and heading into the kitchen.

If Ginny was surprised at seeing the potions professor, she didn’t show it. Instead, she waited until he was in the kitchen, then pulled Hermione down next to her on the couch. 

“Everything is fine with me. It’s you I’m worried about. Harry told me about the other night, then of course the Daily Prophet says you’re importing and selling drugs. Now you’re strolling in with Snape at nine o’clock. I was expecting you to contact me so we could arrange lunch and shopping, but other that earlier in the summer and one dinner since, I haven’t heard a peep from you. What’s going on?” asked Ginny. 

Hermione felt her shoulders droop. “Gin, I’m so sorry. I’ve been a terrible friend this summer. Kingsley has been letting me work at home so I could focus on the new legislation I’m planning on presenting in the fall. Severus has been working on a potion in my lab here. We made a breakthrough that took us all day, that’s why we’re getting back late. But he’s just a very good friend.”

Ginny reached over and pulled Hermione into a hug. “You’re an amazing friend. I just worry. Harry said that Snape was here the morning the article came out in the Prophet eating breakfast and wearing joggers with a t-shirt. He controls the wards to your house and seems extremely protective of you, if Harry is to be believed. Plus, you haven’t shown any interest in planning your wedding at all. Is there something between you two?”

“No, Gin. He’s just a friend as I said. Your mum is planning the wedding. You know I’m not really into all that. It would be nice if Ron were around more, but he’d been busy, as have I. With Severus working in the lab all summer, we decided he should stay here and that way he has access to the lab at all hours. He’s staying in the guest room”, answered Hermione. She knew there was a blush on her cheeks, but she was not about to tell Ron’s sister that Snape shared her bed at night. After all they were just friends, and it wasn’t like they’d ever done anything more than sleep. She’d done the same with Harry when they were hunting Horcruxes. 

Severus returned with a tea tray and biscuits, setting them on the low table before the couch. He asked how Ginny took her tea, adding two chocolate biscuits, before preparing Hermione’s and handing it to her. He then bade the two women a good evening before heading upstairs. 

“Well, I have to say, I wouldn’t kick him out of bed were he to climb in next to me”, said Ginny, making Hermione choke on her tea. “What? I never realized, but he’s hot. Did you see the way those jeans hugged that bum? I wouldn’t judge you at all if you traded in Ron for that one.” 

“Ginny! You’re a married woman”, said Hermione, staring at her friend in wide eyed amazement.

“Sure, I eat at home every night, and believe me, that’s not a meal I’d send back to the kitchen. Still a can read the menu even if I don’t order off of it”, said the redhead with a laugh. 

Hermione sighed. “Did you ever have reservations about marrying Harry? How did you know he was the one?”

“No. He was it for me. When we talk, it’s like we’re on the same wavelength, but we are just as comfortable not talking. He supports me no matter what, he makes me laugh, and when he kisses me it makes me shiver in the best way. Harry is my other half”, Ginny answered.

Hermione thought about Severus and realized that Ginny could be describing her time spent with the dark-haired wizard. Not for the first time, she wondered if perhaps she were making a mistake marrying Ron. She loved him, that wasn’t the issue, but was she in love with him? Was he in love with her or merely the her he wanted Hermione to be?

Ginny set her teacup down. “It’s late. Next Monday, I’ll be by at noon. We’re going to lunch and shopping.”

Hermione agreed and hugged her friend. After Ginny had gone through the floo, Hermione cleaned up the tea set before making her way up to her room. Once she’d showered, changed, and brushed her teeth, she made her way into the pink room and slipped under the covers, where a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a warm body. She snuggled in and was soon asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Testing the four potions on different groups of rats and nifflers, they found that one worked to block both the cruciatus curse and the imperius curse, as well as a host of smaller hexes and curses. Nothing could block an avada kedavra, but it did block sectumsempra with only a small lash mark on the victim instead of a bleeding mess. After several hours of testing, both were enthused by the results. Severus made a few notes, then he and Hermione did a dose calculation and he decided to try it himself.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Severus. We still have to do more testing and we don’t know exactly how long the potion is good for, nor do we know the side effects”, said Hermione worriedly. 

“Hermione, I trust your calculations and as for the potion, I trust my own brewing. We will only do minor testing. I will have you try to hit me with a stinging hex once an hour. That way we can get an idea of the time frame. This may be the first time I have brewed a potion that does not need revision. If so, I have you to thank for that”, he said, smiling at her. Hermione reluctantly agreed and watched as he swallowed the dose. She waited one minute as they’d agreed and shot a stinging hex at him. Nothing happened. Hermione sent a second hex and again, Severus did not react. 

Every hour until it was time to leave the lab and start dinner, Hermione continued sending stinging hexes at Severus. Just before they walked outside, she sent a several different hexes at the potions professor, but still nothing seemed to happen. When Severus walked past her, she reached forward and wiggled her fingers against his low back. He jumped forward and she laughed.

“It can stop a tickle jinx, but it can’t stop just being tickled”, giggled Hermione. 

Severus let out a growl and scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder, so her head was hanging down. She laughed and squirmed as he carried her to the house. When they were in the dining room, she thought he’d put her down, but instead he pulled out a chair and before sitting down moved her so he could settle her over his lap as if she were a naughty child. Her bottom was arched up as she tried to wiggle away, then he palmed several swats on her bum before standing her before him. Hamlet had been jumping around them letting out excited barks. 

“Have you learned your lesson Miss Granger?” he asked with a smirk on his face. She was blushing but had a large smile on her face as well. 

“I have, professor. Next time I shall run faster after I tickle you”, she said, trying to maintain a straight face and failing. 

He snorted and shook his head. “Go get cleaned up. I’ll start dinner and when you finish, I’ll turn over the work to you and shower next.”

She did as he said and made her way upstairs, Hamlet choosing to join Severus in the kitchen where there was a chance of food. As she stood under the hot water, Hermione contemplated that the swats to her bottom had excited her in a way that she’d not though possible. Though there had been a sharp, short sting after each one, she’d felt warmth gathering in a place where he’d most definitely not touched her. Trying to picture Ron doing the same thing to her, she realized that although the swats that had excited her, it was more the person who’d delivered them. A thought floated into the forefront of her mind, she owed it to Ron to end their relationship. Deciding she’d try to set up a time to see him tomorrow, Hermione hoped against hope that maybe after she’d broken up with Ron, Severus might consider something more than friendship with her. 

Dinner was in the oven and there was nothing left for her to do when Hermione came down after showering and changing. She opened a bottle of white wine and set the table while Severus went upstairs to shower. Her thoughts were in turmoil as she considered the best way to end her current relationship. Hermione knew she’d been unfair to Ron saying yes to marrying him when she’d not only been unsure, but more so when she’d started to develop feelings for someone else. It wasn’t that she didn’t love him, but her feelings for Ron were more the love of someone you had been friends with for many years and had a shared history with. Whenever she pictured being intimate with him, she just felt uncomfortable. Snogging him was nice enough, but when she was just standing next to Severus, she felt excited, curious, and longing for his touch. 

The floo flared green and Collette passed into the sitting room followed by Kingsley who promptly scooped up Hamlet.

“Good evening my small friend. I must commend you on your excellent watch dog skills”, he said laughing as the hound tried to lick kisses on the man’s face. 

Collette spotted Hermione and rushed over to embrace her, placing a kiss on each of her cheeks. “I have news for you ma petite amie”, she gushed, holding out her left hand where a lovely gold band topped by a solitary square diamond sat on her fourth finger.

Hermione squealed and threw her arms around the woman again before doing the same to Kingsley. “Congratulations, both of you. I’m so happy for you!” she said, a huge smile on her face. 

Severus came down and Hermione filled him in. He kissed Collette on both cheeks in congratulations, then shook hands with Kingsley. 

“Have you decided on any details yet?” asked Hermione. They were making their way to the dining room table.

“No. We were walking together from work this evening and passed through a park. It was so beautiful out and then Kingsley dropped to one knee and asked me. You two are the first to know. We had hoped you might consider standing up with us”, answered Collette. Both Hermione and Severus agreed immediately, honored to have been asked. 

Dinner was set out and while Hermione and Collette discussed wedding ideas, Severus and Kingsley chatted about the potion that had possibly been completed earlier in the day. Collette was going to join Hermione and Ginny on Monday for lunch and shopping, though Hermione knew she was not going to be shopping for herself anymore. After they finished eating, the foursome made their way into town to catch Return of the Jedi. While the men walked behind them, the women walked several paces ahead.

Collette leaned over and quietly asked, “And what about you ma petite amie? Have you realized where it is your heart belongs?”

Hermione was quiet for a moment before she answered. “Yes. I’m going to end things with Ron tomorrow or as soon as I can. He doesn’t deserve to be led on when I don’t have feelings for him. I feel like a horrible person.”

“You are not”, said Collette. “You were merely confused. I have seen you with your other half and he is the one for you.”

They reached the theater and settled in for the film. Hermione smirked when Princess Leia came on screen in her bikini outfit, causing both Kingsley and Severus to lean forward and stare at the screen hard. She was pretty sure a stampede of Hippogriff’s could have run through the theater and as long as they didn’t block the screen, the two men would never have noticed. On the walk home, Severus opined that Luke Skywalker realized the power of dressing in black, causing the group to laugh. 

Upon reaching the house, Severus and Kingsley agreed to meet on Monday, so they could review the curse repelling potion and start the paperwork to secure the potion masters rights. Collette and Hermione confirmed that they were on for Monday to have lunch with Ginny before shopping. The newly engaged couple then flooed away. Going upstairs, they parted on the landing, each going into their separate rooms. Once she’d settled into bed, Severus came into her room and climbed in next to her. 

“Perhaps you should consider going as Princess Leia for Halloween”, said Severus. 

Hermione laughed. “Then you would have to go as Han Solo. I’m not sure you could pull it off.”

She reached over and pinched his side causing him to pull her on top of him and start tickling her. Hermione shrieked and wiggled attempting to tickle any part of Severus she could reach. Her shirt rode up and she was suddenly aware that her nipples where brushing against his chest lightly. Taking stock of the body below hers, Hermione realized that as she moved around something hard and warm was pressed against her center. Experimentally, she moved down slightly so that the pressure of him increased, parting her though her knickers and causing a fluttering in her lower belly. Severus reached down and stilled her hips but did not pull away or move her off of him. 

“Hermione, we can’t”, he nearly groaned out. She leaned forward and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

“I’m going to end things with Ron. He’s not who I want”, she whispered against his lips. 

“And who do you want?” Severus asked.

“You”, she answered before wiggling her hips again. He lifted his head and touched his lips to hers tentatively. Hermione kissed him back, running her tongue over the seam of his lips, before he opened and used his tongue to gently explore her mouth in return. “Please Severus”, she moaned.

“Until you are free of your obligation to Mister Weasley, we shall do no more. When I make you mine, I want you to be all mine.”

“Can we keep doing this?” she asked. He grinned at her before placing small kisses on her jaw, nose, cheeks, and ears. Running his hands up and down her back, he didn’t still her hips as she moved against him. It was the first time she’d engaged in this way and she was unsure, but it felt so good that she didn’t want to stop. Her core felt swollen. Pushing harder down on the large bulge centered below her, she still couldn’t find relief. Before she could do anything else, Severus rolled her under him and captured her lips with his own. Their tongues dueled lightly, and he threaded his fingers into her hair. 

“I will give you relief, but as I said, I will not claim you as mine tonight. May I ask, are you…”, Severus started. Hermione nodded; her face flushed. “Then a virgin you will remain for now.”

He sat upon his knees and pulled down her knickers. While he did this, she removed her shirt. The intensity of his gaze as he raked his eye over her body caused her nipples to harden and she whimpered slightly. Severus scooted back then laid on his belly, draping her legs over his shoulders. Hermione watched him with curiosity upon her face, unsure what he was about to do. He used the fingers of one hand to open her nether lips before he swiped his tongue up her center. She would have bolted upright except he had one arm across her abdomen. Severus dipped his tongue in and out of her, causing moans to escape from her. After a few minutes, he began suckling her clit. Hermione griped his hair, holding his mouth to her core. She’d never experienced anything close to the sensations he was causing. In fact, she’d never wanted to with anyone else. 

He made a small humming noise against her, which was enough to cause her to yell out his name as she experienced her first climax caused by another person. Hermione was panting and writhing, while Severus continued to lap at her hungerly, prolonging the pulses of pleasure he wrung from her. Finally, she felt boneless, sure she’d never move again. Snape placed a final kiss upon her center then moved up draping his body over hers. He could feel her moist warmth against the place he was cradled between her thighs. She reached up and pulled his lips down to her own, surprised that her taste upon him was slightly sweet with earthy undertones.

Hermione slid her hands down his back and under the waistband of his undergarments, pushing them down. Once they reached his thighs, she lifted her legs, pushing the boxer-briefs down to his ankles with her feet. Severus allowed her to take the liberty, still vowing that she would remain intact. The large heft of his manhood settled against her wet center. She wiggled her hips until his length was cradled in her feminine cleft. Severus began to move, thrusting against her as if he’d entered her, gliding over her soft inner lips and clit with the shaft of his cock.   
The sensation was incredible. Hermione pushed up against him, their tongues still tangling. Though she longed to feel him inside her, she knew that Severus meant what he said about her remaining a virgin that night. In the back of her mind, a tiny nagging voice told her that she was cheating on Ron, but having spent all her life doing “the right thing”, for once she just couldn’t make herself care. Soon Hermione felt a small clenching feeling start inside her, then a pulsing exploded from her clit and through her vaginal walls. Her hands were grasping at Severus’ tight buttocks. With another couple thrusts, he was moaning as well and she felt a warmth seeping onto her low belly. 

Still laying atop her, Severus lifted his head and looked down into her eyes. “Did you enjoy that my little witch?” his voice rumbled low. 

“That was… indescribable. I’ve never experienced anything close to that. Did you- I mean, was it good for you?” Hermione asked.

He placed a kiss on her forehead before rolling off her onto his back. “As you say, that was indescribable. You are so much more than I ever thought possible. Why you’ve chosen me, I will likely never know, but instead count myself grateful.”

Hermione used her wand to cast a gentle cleansing charm over both of them before curling up against Severus and settling herself in his arms. While she’d slept next to him many times in a t-shirt and knickers, the feeling of their naked bodies pressed against each other was exponentially better. If she could sleep that way forever, she’d be a happy woman. Severus waved his hand silently and the lights blinked out.

For a while both lay quietly in the dark. Hermione was lost in her thoughts about what she would say to Ron. Hurting him was something she knew she couldn’t avoid but lying to him and continuing in a relationship would not make either of them happy. Promising herself she’d contact Ron the next morning so they could have a conversation face to face, she finally allowed herself to drift off into sleep.

Severus listened to Hermione’s breathing as she fell asleep. The girl… no, woman was unexpectedly wonderful. She was intelligent, kind, and undeniably beautiful. He knew all the reasons he shouldn’t pursue a relationship with her, but after being denied happiness most of his life, for once he was going to seize the opportunity. Hermione seemed to care for him, and she’d said she wanted to be with him. They had chemistry in all the areas of life that he deemed important. There were things he did not know about her, but again there were many things she did not know about him as well. He thought about the few women he’d either had one night stands with or short-term affairs. None of them had been relationships, merely a means to physical release. Not even Lily, with as much as he’d at one time believed he’d loved her, could hold a candle to the woman currently wrapped up in his arms. Placing a kiss on the crown of the head currently tucked under his chin, he pulled her even closer to his body before falling asleep himself.


	20. Chapter 20

On Saturday morning, Hermione floo called the Burrow looking for Ron, who still lived with his parents. Molly told her that Ron wasn’t home, and she didn’t know when to expect him back. Next, she tried Grimmauld Place, but neither Ginny nor Harry knew Ron’s whereabouts, though Ginny was excited when Hermione asked if she minded if Kingsley’s new fiancé came to lunch and shopping on Monday. Finally, Hermione decided to send an owl with a note, hoping the bird could find Ron. She’d never purchased her own, though normally it wasn’t a problem, as she had access to the ministry owls. However, today she’d have to go to Diagon Alley for a post owl. Severus was revising his notes after the hexes Hermione had tried to use on him that morning had still not affected him. 

The Leakey Cauldron was quiet and nearly empty when she came through the floo. With a nod to the bar keep Tom, she passed through the bar and out into the courtyard that let out into the shopping area. Making her way to the post office, she stopped before entering, looking over at The Magical Menagerie which was cattycorner to her current destination. Years ago, she’d brought Crookshanks from them, her beloved half-kneezle. When she’d sent her parents to Australia during the war, Crooks had gone with them, but he’d been quite old at the time, though she’d not realized it and by the time Hermione had gone to retrieve her family and restore their memories, he’d passed away. 

Turning towards the pet shop, she entered the dimly lit interior and made her way to the cages containing the owls. Most people went to Eeylops Owl Emporium when they wanted to purchase an owl, but Hermione had been happy with Crookshanks when she’d bought him and now, she wanted to get her first owl from the same place. The sales witch had told her to call if she had any questions, but otherwise had stayed behind the counter. Soft hoots could be heard coming from a few of the owls that Hermione was looking at. There were all colors and sizes of delivery birds. At first none particularly caught her attention until she reached the end of the row. In a large cage was perched an all-black owl larger in size than many of the others, the label reading Female Melanistic Ural Owl. Her face resembled an apple cut in half, with an eye-catching yellow beak in the center. She was looking at Hermione with curious eyes and let out a low hoot when Hermione greeted her. 

“You are a beautiful girl. Would you like to come home with me? I could put up an owl house for you. Plus, there are lots of trees around my home”, said Hermione. The owl tilted her head to the side and blinked. Hermione put a finger between the bars of the cage, happy when the black owl bumped it with her beak. She went over to the sales witch and arranged the purchase of her new owl, an appropriately sized owl house, treats, starter nesting material, and anything else she might need to care for the bird. That done, Hermione shrunk everything except her owl in its cage. She knew she could send her new owl to find Ron with the note she’d written but decided to send it by post owl, so her new bird could get acclimatized to her new home. Once she’d sent the note, Hermione returned to The Leakey Cauldron and flooed home. 

Severus was not in the house, so Hermione greeted a tail wagging Hamlet and then went outside, setting the cage on the table. After she opened the cage door, the owl stepped out and stood on the table looking around. 

“I think I shall call you Brangwen, which is Welsh for dark. Is that acceptable?” she asked the owl. The owl fluffed her feathers slightly and hooted. Hermione took that as a yes. Using her wand, she enlarged the bird house and settled it into a strong pine tree to protect it from the elements. Brangwen flew up and inspected the house before ascending again to fly around and learn her new environment. Hermione scooped up Hamlet and made her way to the lab. Severus was brewing, a look of intense concentration on his face. Settling down at her desk, she pulled out her research and began reading. After about half an hour she jumped slightly when a kiss was placed on the top of her head.

“I didn’t want to interrupt your work”, she said leaning her head back and smiling up into the face hovering over hers. “But I bought an owl.”

Severus sat down next to her and listened as she told him all about Brangwen. He smiled at her enthusiasm and then it was his turn to show her what he’d been working on. The nerve regeneration potion would be trickier than the curse blocking potion. Severus had gotten a good start on it, but until he could test it, he wouldn’t be able to make revisions to the potion. 

“I have to let it simmer for the next sixteen hours before the next ingredient is added. Let me help you with your work for a change”, he offered. They worked side by side the rest of the day. 

Monday morning dawned warm and sunny. Hermione was disappointed that Ron hadn’t contacted her back to schedule a time to meet. The day passed quickly and before she knew it Severus had left for the ministry to meet with Kingsley. At noon Ginny arrived at the house, quickly followed by Collette. After introductions, the three women made their way into London and decided to have lunch at a muggle café.

Ginny and Collette seemed to warm to each other quickly. “So, you’re marrying Kingsley. I wish you both happy. When is the big day?” asked Ginny.

“We have decided upon the twentieth of May. It was my grandparent’s anniversary, and they were married ninety years. My papa and maman chose that day as well, my papa hoping his parents good fortune would be instilled in his own union”, answered Collette.

“I have to commend both of your taste in men. That’s some good picking from each of you”, teased Hermione. 

“No better than your taste my ma petite amie. Experienced, tall, dark, and intense. Mmmm. Oui, s’il vous plait”, cooed Collette.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Tall and dark? That doesn’t sound like your fiancé Hermione.”

A blush spread over Hermione’s cheeks. “Um, yeah. I was hoping to talk to Ron first, but, well the truth is, I want to end it with him. We aren’t what the other wants and while I do love him, I’ve realized I can’t spend my life with him. Please forgive me, Gin. I don’t want to hurt him or your family.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that. You are a sister to me, Hermione, but I’ve never felt you and Ron were particularly suited. He wants you to be our mother and you need him to be someone he’s just not capable of being. So… you and Snape then?” giggled Ginny. “Have you two…?”

Hermione felt her face burning. “I’m still a virgin. Severus won’t relieve me of that designation until I’m able to speak with Ron, but he’s not gotten back to me. I tried reaching him, but I guess he was working all weekend.” 

“We shall need details when that glorious event occurs. I for one foresee a life changing experience ma petite amie”, said Collette. 

Hermione decided not to share the life changing experience that had just been fooling around with Severus. She knew she’d been in the wrong allowing it to happen before she’d ended things with Ron, but soon enough they’d be free, and she could experience everything with a clean conscience. The women finished lunch and decided to walk through the nearby shopping district. It was a beautiful day and the three were in no hurry to part company. Ginny enjoyed muggle stores and was no stranger to them. The way Collette dressed, told Hermione that the same held true for the gorgeous witch. Both of her friends were taller than her with curvy figures that any man would be in awe over. Still, Snape seemed to like how she looked, and that made Hermione feel good. 

At the end of a row of shops they’d been walking past was a bridal shop with a dress in the window that caught Hermione’s eye. She stopped and looked over the slip dress. It was ivory colored, cut from swathes of lustrous silk crepe de chine, with spaghetti straps which crisscrossed in the back, cut to just above the bum. The front plunged into a deep-V and on the side was a slit almost up to the thigh. 

“Come, I must see you in that dress”, said Collette. 

Hermione shook her head. “I’m not getting married any more, remember? Besides, I’m too short to pull off a dress like that.”

Just then Ginny chimed in. “You’re not getting married to Ron anymore, but that doesn’t mean you won’t get married. Come on, only you could pull off a dress like that. Please try it on. For me?”

Allowing her friends to usher her into the boutique, she was delighted to find the saleswoman eager to help them despite not having an appointment. Before she knew it, champaign had been opened and poured, her friends settled into comfortable chairs and herself being fussed over in a large dressing room. 

The woman helping them was named Maura and she too felt the dress was perfect for Hermione. “The designer is Michael Lo Sordo. You’ll notice the silk is designed to skim the figure before falling to a floor-sweeping hem. A perfect figure such as yours will do this dress justice. Now undress down to your nickers and no bra. I’ll help you put the dress on. I just have to retrieve some shoes and accessories. What is your shoe size my dear?”

A few moments later, Maura had returned and pulled the dress over Hermione’s head. She placed strappy four inch heals with rhinestones on Hermione’s feet and then twisted up her hair before setting it with a comb that dropped a small, netted veil just over her face. Walking out Hermione was shocked when both her friends burst into excited tears. 

“You are tres magnifique. Truly stunning”, said Collette circling around Hermione. 

“I’d marry you just to see you in that dress at a wedding. Seriously, you are gorgeous”, Ginny told her.

Hermione stepped over to the mirror and looked at herself. The dress looked as if it had been custom sewn to fit her. Normally she thought she looked passable most days, but standing there looking at herself, she realized she’d never felt truly beautiful before and even though the dress could be considered slightly risqué, it was perfect. For a moment she imagined Severus’ face were she to walk down the aisle towards him on their wedding day. During her entire relationship with Ron, she’d never imagined their wedding and now all she wanted was to spend the rest of her life with the man she’d spent her summer with. 

After changing back into her regular clothes, the saleswoman gave Hermione a card with all the information about the dress on the back. After another hour of window shopping the women made their way to the ministry where they parted company. Ginny went to see if Harry was in, while Collette went off the find Kingsley. Hermione decided she might as well see if Ron was in his office and if not, perhaps she could make an appointment with his secretary. 

Severus had a productive lunch with Kingsley. When he explained the two different formulas he was working on, the Minister for Magic had been on the edge of his seat with excitement. Already Kingsley was willing to offer Snape a huge grant to test, perfect, and finish the curse blocking potion. It was mostly completed as it was. They agreed to meet at the end of the week and Kingsley would have paperwork to agree to pay Severus a large upfront fee for the use of his potion along with a hefty yearly residual for continued use of the formula. After Snape left the minister’s office, he was unpleasantly surprised to run into Ron in the atrium.

“Oi, Snape. Whatcha doin’ here?” called out Ron.

“Good afternoon Mister Weasley. I had an appointment today”, answered Severus. 

“Sure. Listen if you have a minute come to my office. I want to talk to you”, said Ron.

Snape was sure he didn’t want to go to the redheaded menaces office but decided that if he declined the younger man was likely to start yelling out insinuations that something was going on between himself and Hermione, and while that was true, he didn’t think she’d appreciate having her business bantered about. With a nod and a wave of his hand, he indicated for Ron to show him the way. When they reached the office, Ron told his secretary to go to lunch and then invited to Severus to have a seat before perching himself on the corner of his desk.

“Listen, Snape. I know that Hermione says you two are just friends, but something tells me you’re just trying to get into her knickers. Though what someone like her would want with a git like you is beyond me. I want you to stay away from her. She’s mine and you’ll just hurt her. Do we understand each other?” asked Ron.

“I’m afraid we do not understand each other Mister Weasley. Hermione has been trying to reach you all weekend and apparently you were nowhere to be found. She is a remarkable woman and what she is doing with the likes of you is unclear to me. If she wishes to be my friend, then I shall endeavor to be just that for her”, sneered Severus.

Ron’s face turned an unflattering shade of red. “Look Snape, you’re going to stay away from her. I’ve waited too long to collect what’s due to me to have you get in my way. The next time you see her, you’re going to tell her that you don’t care about her and that you two can’t see each other anymore.”

“Or else what, Mister Weasley? You seek to make her into someone she is not and control all her interactions. What would you have me say…”.

Hermione was walking towards Ron’s office when she noticed his door was partially open. She was surprised to see the back of a familiar head with long black hair. As she moved closer, the voice she knew sounded cold.

“She’s an annoying, bushy headed know-it-all whom I cannot stand. I want nothing to do with her, but needed her cooperation to use her potions lab for the summer. Frankly the sooner I can get away, the better”, Severus finished. 

Letting out a cry, Hermione stumbled backwards. It had all been a lie, all of it. He didn’t care about her. Turning quickly, she ran back to the atrium and ascended to street level. Tears began to pour from her eyes. She loved Severus and he saw her as nothing. Her chest hurt and she knew she couldn’t face him again. Considering for a moment, Hermione apparated to the first place that came to mind, deciding that what she needed was to hide out with her broken heart.

Severus swung around when he heard a sharp cry behind him. Hermione was running away and didn’t stop when he called her name. By the time he made it to the atrium, she was gone. 

Ron came up behind Snape with a smirk on his face. “Thanks mate. That was easier than I had anticipated.”


	21. Chapter 21

Flooing to the cottage, Severus hoped he’d find her at home, but she wasn’t there. It didn’t look as though she’d come back. He tried to think of where he might find her, but the truth was he didn’t really know where she might go. Floo calling Grimmauld Place, he was disheartened to find she hadn’t gone there. He gave Ginny Potter an overview of what had happened, and she promised to tell Hermione it was just a misunderstanding when her friend arrived. Severus had to return to Hogwarts on Friday to prepare for the beginning of the term, but he was sure that Hermione would come home before then. He didn’t want to leave before she knew that he loved her. If it was the last thing he ever did, he would make sure she knew, he vowed to himself.

No one heard from Hermione. She didn’t inform anyone where she’d gone. Severus felt as though his whole world had crumbled. Ginny stopped by two days after Hermione had disappeared to check on Snape and was surprised by the depth of the man’s heartbreak. After leaving her friends cottage, she made her way to the Burrow to confront her brother.

“What did you do? Where is Hermione? I swear Ron, sometimes you are the biggest idiot I know”, Ginny told her brother angerly. 

“What do you mean, what did I do? I didn’t do anything. Hermione was cheating on me with that git Snape”, he growled at his sister. 

“She was going to break it off with you. Did you know that? Hermione wasn’t happy. You keep acting like she’s supposed to be whatever you want her to be and honestly Ron, were you truly happy with her? Why change someone?”

Ron stared at his sister a moment. “We’ll end up together. You’ll see. She just needs guidance. Hermione doesn’t always know what’s best for her. Clearly I’m the only person who cares about what she needs.”

Ginny shook her head and turned away from Ron. Without another word, she flooed home to Grimmauld Place and told Harry the entire story when he arrived home that evening. 

Two weeks had passed since Hermione had fled. She knew at some point she’d have to return home, but she wasn’t quite ready to do so yet. When she’d heard those awful words coming from the man she’d thought loved her back, she’d gone to the one place that had come to mind. The little town of Rochefort-en-Terre in France had been the place her grandmother had grown up and as a little girl, Hermione’s family had taken several trips there. Showing up at a small hotel with no luggage had necessitated a shopping trip the next morning, but otherwise Hermione had mostly just walked around town not seeing anything, instead thinking about how she could have been so wrong. Severus had really seemed to care about her, but if that were the case, why had he said those things about her to Ron? Maybe she was cursed, Hermione thought. After all, whenever she cared about someone, they inevitably left her. 

There was nothing for it but for Severus to return to Hogwarts. After the war, he hadn’t exactly become nice, but he’d been more mellow. Now, however, the students quickly scurried out of his way when they saw him coming. Of course, he wasn’t meant to be happy! At random times throughout the day his thoughts would turn to Hermione and he’d wonder if she’d ever forgive him. Twice since returning to the school, he’d made it a point to return to her cottage, only to find she was still gone. Snape had even sent an owl with a note for her, but it had come back unopened. As September turned into October, Severus decided that he’d been mistaken, and the woman hadn’t actually loved him. This thought meant that he often felt a dull ache in his chest as miserable day passed miserable day. 

At the end of the first week in October, Hermione finally returned home. She’d moved out of the hotel and into a small boarding house for a few weeks, but she knew that she couldn’t stay away forever. The cottage felt as though no one had been in residence for some time, but everywhere she looked still reminded her of Severus. Out in the potion’s lab, everything was neat and tidy, but all the equipment was still there. The legislative proposals and bills that were due at the end of the month were finished, so she hadn’t made a complete mess of her job. When she returned to her house, Brangwen was standing on the table that occupied her terrace.

“Hi. I’m sorry I was gone so long”, she said to the owl. The bird let out a soft hoot and allowed Hermione to stroke her feathers. After a while Hermione let herself into the house. Knowing she should eat something, she found that she didn’t have an appetite. Instead, she made her way upstairs and after stripping down, climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep. 

The following morning, Hermione came downstairs to find Ron in her kitchen making breakfast. She stared at the red headed man for a moment. “How did you know I was back?” she asked.

Ron smiled at her. “I placed a charm on your house to let me know. Listen, Hermione, I’m sorry, about everything. Let me make you breakfast, and we can talk, ok?”

Hermione nodded and sat down at the table. Once there was a plate of food in front of her and a cup of tea, she took a moment to gather her thoughts and then spoke. “I’m sorry Ron. What I did was terribly unfair of me. You didn’t deserve that.”

“I accept your apology. It’s always been you and me against the world. This doesn’t have to be any different. I’m willing to move forward and I still want to marry you. Just because Snape was a git who used you doesn’t mean you deserve to end up alone. Maybe in the future you’ll listen to me when I try to help you see what’s best for you.”

“Yeah, I guess”, said Hermione, biting her bottom lip. After everything, she knew that maybe marrying Ron wasn’t exactly what she wanted, but then again, it was the practical solution. After all, they’d been together for so long. It wasn’t as if anyone else had ever wanted her. Not even the man she actually loved. 

Ron smiled at her. “Don’t worry Hermione. It will all work out. You’ll see. Now where did you disappear to?”

They talked for a little while longer before Ron told her he needed to get to work. He’d left a huge mess in the kitchen, but as he’d made breakfast, she couldn’t really complain. After using a few charms to set the dishes washing and drying themselves, she wrote a note to Ginny and sent it with Brangwen to let her friend know she was back. At loose ends, she then began dusting and cleaning the house. Within the hour, she heard Ginny calling out to her from downstairs. 

As soon as she saw the red headed woman, she burst into tears. “I’m sorry Ginny. I just, well, Severus wasn’t who I thought he was. But I’m back now and Ron came over this morning. He says all is forgiven and forgotten, so I guess we’re going to move forward.”

“Hermione. I was so worried about you. Snape was…” she started only to be cut off by Hermione. 

“Please don’t. I can’t talk about it. Let’s just pretend nothing happened, ok? I’d be grateful if you didn’t talk about him again. Besides, Ron is right. The more I love someone the more they don’t want me in their life. I mean look at my parents, or Gilen, my mentor. Most of my friends have disappeared from my life. In fact, the only reason I still see you or Harry is because you’re related to Ron. I’m sure if that weren’t the case, I’d not even have you two around. Face it, I drive people away. Who I am as a person is not someone people care to have around?” said Hermione tearfully. 

Ginny pulled Hermione into an embrace. Petting her hair, she murmured soothing words and allowed Hermione to just cry until she didn’t have tears left. They sat on the couch for a while in silence. 

“Would you like to come have dinner with Harry and me?” asked Ginny.

“Not tonight. Thank you. I have to go to work tomorrow and honestly, it’s going to take everything I have to focus. Maybe we can think about getting together this weekend”, answered Hermione. 

“May I ask you one thing before I go?” At Hermione’s nod, Ginny continued, “I know you asked me to not bring him up and after this I promise I won’t, but do you love Severus?”

Hermione felt her face crumple with fresh tears. “Yes”, was all she could say. Ginny stood and placed a kiss on the top of her friend’s head. 

“I’m sorry love. Remember I’m here for you. Anytime. I’ll see you this weekend, no excuses.” With that the redhead left. 

The first week of November was unusually cold at Hogwarts, but aside from that, nothing had changed. Severus was still unhappy and aside from Hamlet’s company, he was still lonely as well. Minerva had tried to entice him into drinks, tea, chess, and even a trip to Hogsmeade, but Snape was not in the mood for company. Elmer the house elf still cared for Hamlet during the day and had taken it upon himself to do his best to care for Severus as well. Another Friday had come and after dinner, Snape decided to hide in his quarters for the rest of the weekend and sulk. 

He’d just poured a large measure of brandy when there was a knock on his door. Hamlet was already hopping in circles and yipping excitedly, so Severus was forced to pick him up before throwing the door open.

“This had bloody well be an emergency”, growled Severus. He was about to go on until he realized that his guest was one of the last people he would have expected. 

Ginny stood before her former potion’s professor with a slight grin on her face. “I’m sorry, but it’s not an emergency, so much as… let’s call it an important social call. May I come in?”

Snape raised an eyebrow, but stepped back to let the redheaded woman in. “Mrs. Potter, to what do I owe the interruption?”  
“I want to discuss Hermione. Please just hear me out and then if you tell me to leave, I’ll do so and never bother you again if that is your wish”, said Ginny. She settled herself on the couch and waited for Snape to take a seat in his armchair. Hamlet laid across the man’s lap and closed his eyes contentedly. 

“Forgive me, but I’m unsure precisely what there is to say about Miss Granger”, sneered Severus.

“How about she loves you? Ron has her convinced that no one but him cares for her and she truly believes that she is not worth loving at all. I’m not sure how he did it, but he’s made it so that anyone who means anything to her has left her life. She no longer speaks to her parents, her mentor, Gilen Overton, most of her friends. If we weren’t family, I’m not sure she’d be able to talk to me or Harry. When she was with you, she was happy. I’m not sure I would have believed it, but you are everything she needs.”

Snape sat quietly for a moment. It was true that as much as he wanted not to care for her anymore, he was still in love with Hemione. “I’m afraid that we were not meant to be Mrs. Potter. She needs to figure out her own life. I wish her well”, he said.

“When you were the headmaster that one year during the war, I’d thought I had seen the worst a person had to offer. After I had some time and distance from it, I realized that you did everything in your power to keep us safe while walking a razor thin edge that could have your true motives discovered by that wanker at any moment and you killed. How long have you been alone? How long are you going to punish yourself and refuse to go after something or someone that makes you happy? As much as I never thought I would say this, I want to see you and Hermione together. It makes sense. You two belong together”, said Ginny with tears in her eyes. 

Of all the things he never thought he’d hear in his life, this was somewhere at the top of his list. Someone actually wanted him to be happy. “How do you suggest I win Miss Granger when she wants nothing to do with me?”

“I have an idea, but it’s going to require stealth, guile, and a couple of partners in crime. I’m aware that it’s a big ask for you to trust me, but please trust me. We’re going to win her. I just have one question. If the opportunity presented itself, would you marry Hermione?”

For the first time in months, Severus allowed a small smile to cross his lips. “Without hesitation Mrs. Potter.”

Hermione found herself at the Burrow once again, pretending to be excited about wedding plans. She’d been going through the motions at work and at home. Her wedding was the exact opposite of everything she would have picked for herself, but as she didn’t have to expend any energy thinking about it, she just went along with everything Mrs. Weasley picked. Her legislative bills  
at work had been very well received and though she was mostly apathetic about everything, it seemed that her hard work over the summer was paying off. No one really seemed to notice how unhappy she truly was. She’d also tried spending more time with Ron, but he seemed as busy as ever and his secretary seemed disinclined to share his schedule, acting as though Hermione had no business wondering where her fiancé was. 

“Now, I know that you are not a fan of flavored cakes, but I do think vanilla and chocolate is a little boring, so we’ll have to discuss how we can add a little flare”, tutted Molly. 

“Whatever you think”, said Hermione. Honestly, what was wrong with the classics? You could never go wrong with chocolate and vanilla, but of course Hermione wasn’t going to say anything.


	22. Chapter 22

Severus woke early on Saturday and reviewed the to do list that Ginny Potter had left for him. He wasn’t sure that her plan to win Hermione back when most of the plan did not seem to have him actually interacting with her could work, but at this point he was willing to try. Hermione haunted his dreams at night and his thoughts during the day. He’d done everything in his power to see the war through to the end. What kind of man would he be if he gave up on this so easily? With that in mind, he dressed in slacks and a jumper as he’d been told, before pulling on a muggle jacket. 

Before he could overthink it or change his mind, he apparated to an address that put him in a tidy suburb standing at the end of a street with well cared for houses. Knocking on the door of a large, two story home, he tried to keep his face neutral when the door was opened by a woman who resembled Hermione in almost every way physically but was obviously older.

“Good morning. May I help you?” she asked with curious eyes and a bright smile.

He took a deep breath, then answered. “Good morning Mrs. Granger. My name is Severus Snape and I’m in love with your daughter. I apologize for just appearing like this, but you see, I wish to marry her. Unfortunately, there are a few things standing in my way and of course I wouldn’t dream of pursuing this without her family’s blessing. May I come in?”

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a moment and then she opened the door wider and invited him in. “I’m Helena and my husband Hamish has just run out to the store, but he’ll be back soon. Please stay for breakfast. It sounds as if we have a lot to discuss.” 

Hermione’s parents were more accepting and kinder than Severus could have ever expected. Everything they shared with him was also very eye opening. It seemed that after Hermione had returned their memories, the Granger’s had at first been confused and slightly frightened, but she had taken it to mean they didn’t want a relationship with her. However, just as they had been on the verge of convincing her that they forgave her and understood why she’d chosen to obliviate them and send them away, she’d started dating Ron. He’d made it perfectly clear to them that Hermione didn’t have room for them in her life as a witch and they were a handicap she’d had to overcome. Not wanting to make their daughter’s life harder in her world, they had distanced themselves as Ron had suggested and eventually, Hermione had stopped talking to them. 

Once Severus explained the war to them and what Hermione’s life was like now, they seemed to have a great deal of anger towards Ron. So much so, that they swore to do anything to see their daughter married to Snape if it meant they could have their girl back. It had worried him that they would be disgusted by the age difference, but as it turned out, Hamish was fifteen years older than his wife and both thought it fitting that their daughter had fallen in love with a man older as well. Promising to return for dinner the following weekend, an invitation that had shocked him, Severus left and went to the next address on the list.

Gilen Overton looked like a kindly grandfather, with short, thinning white hair and joyful green eyes that looked huge behind his reading glasses. When Severus had shown up at his door and asked if he might have a word about Hermione, the man had insisted Snape join him for tea. The man’s wife, Jill “but call me Bunny, everyone does”, brought tea to the sitting room and joined the two men. The couple had never had children, but both had adored Hermione as the daughter they’d always wanted. When she’d started dating Ron, at first, he’d just sort of always been around, attempting to distract Hermione from school and her apprenticeship, but in her typical fashion, she’d been so driven that, of course, she’d excelled in her studies. Once she’d received her ministry job offer, it was natural that she’d seen less of her mentor, but then the few times she and the older man had gone to dinner, Ron had shown up uninvited and made it nearly impossible for the two friends to talk. One day the young man had come to Gilen’s office and accused the older man of having designs on the younger woman. After that his office had been raided by the ministry when they’d received a tip that the wizarding lawyer had information on the assets and whereabouts of several death eaters that the tip indicated he’d represented. Unsurprisingly the information turned out to be false. Like her parents, the couple had stopped hearing from the young woman and after the harassment from Ron, they’d stopped reaching out.   
When Snape told them that he was in love with Hermione and wanted to marry her, they seemed to brighten considerably. However, when he told them that he’d like Gilen to create a document which protected Hermione’s assets and made sure she’d have everything she needed if anything were to happen to Severus, in the event that she did agree to marry him, the older couple were practically vibrating with excitement. 

“You go get her. We’re behind you completely young man”, said Bunny, throwing her arms around Snape. The way people were reacting, you’d have thought he was trying to rescue Hermione from a roving band of death eaters, instead of stealing her away from another man. Still, who was he to complain if people were suddenly willing to help him find happiness?

His two most dreaded tasks complete, Severus apparated to Grimmauld Place. He’d promised Ginny Potter that he would tell her about his morning visits afterwards and then they could brainstorm the next part of the plan. The door was opened by the redheaded witch and standing behind her was Collette. After practically being drug through the door, he found himself at the kitchen table being forced to recount details of his visit to the Grainger’s and the Overton’s. 

“Forgive me for asking, but does it not bother you that I am trying to win your brothers fiancé away from him?” asked Severus.

Ginny smiled at him, a devilish gleam in her eye. “Not at all. If it bothered me, I wouldn’t be helping you. Nor would I have called in reinforcements. I love Ron, don’t misunderstand, but he’s not the one for Hermione and she’s not the one for him. If I can save one of my best friends and my brother a lifetime of unhappiness, then I will.”

“Besides, this is si romantique. Ginny is on the machinations and I am on the wedding details”, enthused Collette. “Which reminds me, I have many questions for Harry.”

Severus raised a brow and started hard at both women. “Wedding details?”

“Oui. You must not work so hard to win back ma petite amie, only to have the opportunity to lose her again”, said Collette as if it were perfectly logical.

“How does a Christmas Eve wedding sound?” asked Ginny. 

Severus only took a moment to think before he agreed to whatever plan the two women came up with. If he were being honest, he’d never thought that a woman might actually agree to marry him. However, it seemed that Ginny and Collette were determined to make it happen, as were the other people who loved Hermione. For the first time in months, a glimmer of hope flared to life.

Hermione stood firm on not selling her house. Ron seemed to think it wouldn’t be big enough for them but backed down when she pointed out that it was plenty big for a newly wedded couple and refused to listen to another word about it. Aside from the house issue, he’d seemed to stop pushing about her giving up her job or having a quidditch team worth of children. She couldn’t say she was exactly happy, but in truth, she figured that life wasn’t exactly about being happy. The only thing that was really hard was seeing reminders of Severus. He’d had the research about both potions published and given her dual credit with him. The ministry was fawning over the “genius curse blocking potion”, which meant that she had to hear about it every time she went into the office. The other potion was currently being tested with great success at St. Mungo’s. 

Kingsley had allowed her to continue working from home three out of the five-day work week. It was only because she’d shown how productive she could be when given free reign over her work time. Outside of work, she mostly hid at home, other than when she had to go to the Burrow. Collette and Ginny hadn’t been around much, and Hermione couldn’t blame them. She knew she wasn’t much fun at the moment. 

A week before her wedding day, Hermione was surprised with a visit by Harry. The floo in her sitting room flared to life and the man she considered her brother came through. 

“Harry! Hi, what are you doing here?” asked Hermione.

“I haven’t seen you. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me and I’ve missed you”, said Harry, pulling her into a tight hug. 

She smiled up at him and enjoyed the familiar grin he gave her in return. “I’m sorry. I guess I’ve just had a lot going on. You know with work and the wedding. I’ve missed you too.”

They made their way into the kitchen and Hermione started preparing tea. Harry considered her for a moment, and she knew the look on his face. Whenever he had a plan, ever since he’d been eleven, he’d always adopted the same expression. 

“Come stay with us. Ginny misses you too and before long you’ll be a married woman and unable to just come stay with friends on a whim.”

Hermione giggled. “No Harry but thank you. I’m ok here. Still with the ideas I see.”

“If you don’t come stay with us, then we are going to move in with you. I want to be with my family this time of the year and you are my sister. Please, Hermione?”

In years past Hermione had gone to stay with the Harry at first and then Ginny too when she’d moved into Grimmauld Place during the holidays. It had been a tradition. During her apprenticeship and University, she’d lived with Harry, but it had been important to her to have her own place once she’d been done with her education. 

“Ok. You’re right. Besides, the next Christmas will be the first one for your baby. I’ll come stay. Let me pack up, close the house, and tell Brangwen where I’ll be”, said Hermione, suddenly eager to not be alone anymore. 

Harry offered to close up her house while she packed and called down her owl. It was nice to have friends who cared about her as much as he did. Despite everyone she’d lost in her life, Harry had stuck with her and that meant a lot. 

The students were finally gone for the winter break. Severus was looking forward to Christmas for once in his life and it had felt like it would never arrive. He’d told Minerva about the plan a week prior and she’d been giddy with excitement. It was the last reaction Snape would have expected out of the headmistress who to this day still considered Hermione Granger her favorite student of all time. He paced back and forth in his quarters waiting for the next part of the plan. After what seemed like forever there was a knock on his door.

On the other side of the entrance was Mrs. Potter. “Did she take the bait?” he asked, nearly holding his breath. 

The redhead smiled. “She did. Harry is taking her out for the rest of the day, and I’m supposed to be at a mommy prep group for witches until late. Are you ready?” 

They made their way to the entrance hall where they were joined by Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Neville Longbottom, Pomona Sprout, and Poppy Pomfrey.

“You know Minerva, when I said you were allowed to tell people, I’m not sure what this is what I had in mind”, said Severus dryly. 

“Oh, pish. This is the most romantic thing I’ve ever been a part of, and you can’t stop us from wanting to help. Now where is that hound of yours?” asked McGonagall.

“The house elves have decided that he enjoys obstacle courses, so I imagine he is currently being lured up a ramp with the promise of cheese”, Snape answered. 

At Ginny’s prompting, the group trooped down to the apparition point and quickly found themselves standing just outside the gate to Hermione’s cottage. Collette threw the door open and came outside to greet everyone. Once introductions had been made, Ginny ushered them inside and with Collette’s help explained not only the plan, but their vision for what they had dubbed “Operation Hermione’s Happy Ending”. 

“Though I know it could be cold, I think an outdoor wedding with warming charms is just the thing. Then for the reception, we’ll put up a greenhouse and decorate it with candles, greenery, white flowers, and red berries”, said Ginny. 

Minerva jumped in at this point. “The house elves will have a dinner of Christmas turkey with trimmings and then a lovely, tiered cake in vanilla and chocolate. They plan to add sugared cranberries for decoration and of course a choice of tea or hot chocolate. There will be wine available throughout.”

Severus stared at the woman. “I was unaware that you were so involved with the planning”, he grumbled, but there was a smirk on his face. 

The group was divided into teams and then each was sent to their task. One team set up a large green house, hidden inside a circle of trees several paces from the potions lab, while the other team created an aisle and alter where the ceremony would be performed. The aisle was flagstone and led to a protected area within a copse of pine trees that was large enough to seat at least fifty people. The area would have floating candles and a slight dais with a large old-fashioned mantel that would have a fire burning with logs on an andiron as if it were a working fireplace. Lanterns would light the path for Hermione as she made her way up the aisle and then more lanterns would guide the guests to the green house. Neville planned to decorate the mantel with a large floral arrangement and candles in hurricane lamps the day of the wedding. 

The green house where they reception was to be held turned out simply stunning. The tables were long and set into a T-shape, with ropes of pine boughs, red berries, and white roses snaked  
around large candelabras. There were fairy lights draped from the ceiling and hanging ivy. At night the whole would take on an otherworldly look. Severus knew that it was everything his witch could possibly dream of.

When the work had been completed, the group went back into the cottage and awaited further instructions. Evidently, Collette was going to take Severus to be fitted for a suit and help him pick rings. Neville and Pamona would return each day to ensure that the stasis charms held as well as prepare the flower arrangements that were still needed. Minerva was in charge of getting the Grangers to the wedding. Filius and Poppy were to see to the invitations. Severus had to smile as the whole took on the feel of a military campaign. 

“Does everyone have their assignments?” asked Ginny. When everyone agreed, the group parted ways and Collette instructed Snape to come to breakfast at Kingsley’s house the next morning. After that he returned to Hogwarts and went in search of Hamlet. The elves had indeed placed bits of cheese throughout a small obstacle course, but now they were running through it themselves as the dog napped. 

Hermione was happy to return to Grimmauld Place. She’d had a lovely day with Harry, Christmas shopping, stopping in at her favorite London bakery, and even going out to dinner. Ginny arrived at the same time and happily greeted her friend before making her way up to bed. She grumbled about pregnancy making her tired. They had completely remodeled the house and it was no longer the dark, foreboding home it once been. Even so, the library was still Hermione’s favorite room in the house, and she went in to see if there were any books that might catch her attention. 

Molly arrived during breakfast the next day complaining about the number of declined invitations they’d received back. Hermione wasn’t surprised and was happy that at least people would be spending Christmas Eve with the people they loved, even if she weren’t one of those people. It had been very painful though when she’d found out that her parents weren’t coming. After approving a few last-minute decisions that she didn’t care about for her wedding, Hermione went back to the library and decided to spend the day reading. 

Severus had asked Kingsley to stand up with him at the wedding. There weren’t many that he’d been able to call friend over the years and it was nice to know that Kingsley Shaklebolt was a person he could count on. He’d been pleasantly surprised when he’d shown up for breakfast to find Collette making crepes. Just before they’d finished eating, Harry Potter stepped through the floo apologizing for being late. 

“Good morning Mister Potter.” Severus no longer disliked the young man, but it didn’t mean he was entirely comfortable with him either. “I didn’t realize you’d be joining us today.”

“Um, yeah. Well, I’m standing up with Hermione. Ginny thinks that it would mean more if it were me. So, I was told to come and get fitted for a suit as well. You know what they say, happy wife, happy life”, answered Harry. 

“You are a wise man Harry”, teased Kingsley. The group had expected to go to a wizarding store, but Collette explained that she wanted them in fashionable muggle suits. The three exchanged looks but didn’t argue. It was a short walk to the shop, and they were helped by a cheerful older woman who didn’t seem fazed at all by the eclectic group. The boutique specialized in semi-bespoke suits. Severus was worried that he wouldn’t be allowed to wear black, but Collette picked out an Italian suit in a gorgeous black cashmere. Instead of his usual cravat, she picked a tie out for him in a very deep green. He was satisfied with the choice and didn’t complain. He’d always favored the more Victorian style suits of the wizarding world, but as he stood looking himself over, he had to admit that the suit was cut to flatter his frame. The suits Collette picked for Kingsley and Harry were equally flattering on them, but in a deep charcoal instead of black. Their ties were just a slightly lighter green as well. 

After suit shopping, the group made their way to Diagon Alley and Harry took them to the jewelry store where he’d purchased his wife’s wedding ring. The band that Severus picked for Hermione was made from platinum inlayed with diamonds all the way around. It was simple but clearly perfect for her. Because Hermione had no idea any of this was happening, Harry had been nominated by his wife to help Collette pick a ring for Snape. He decided to go with a brushed platinum band that had been made inert for people who worked with potions. Their tasks completed, they returned to Kingsley’s house where they were given their day of the wedding instructions.


	23. Chapter 23

The night before her wedding, Hermione was grateful when Ginny had offered her a vial of dreamless sleep potion. She knew she’d have not gotten sleep otherwise. When she woke up in the morning, it was to a queasy stomach and a feeling of sadness. Chalking it up to nerves, she was grateful they’d decided on a mid-afternoon wedding, so it would be over with soon. After a yoga session and a hot shower, she made her way down to the kitchen and nibbled on toast while she listened to Ginny and Harry argue good naturedly over possible baby names. 

Just before lunch, she flooed to the Burrow with her two friends and found a flurry of activity which reminded her of when she’d been around for Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Ron had spent the night at his older brother’s house, so Molly didn’t seem worried about Hermione walking around. Soon it was time to get ready and Hermione found herself being manhandled into Molly Weasley’s idea of the perfect wedding dress. It was still a monstrosity, but it would serve its purpose and that was all Hermione cared about. Throughout the day her thoughts kept returning to Severus. Her wayward thoughts often did. She wondered what he was doing and if he was ok. Even though it had turned out that he didn’t love her, she couldn’t find it in her to stop loving him and if she had to do it over again, she decided she’d not change a thing. Though her marriage to Ron might not be passionate or make her feel intense feelings, she would at least have the memory of Severus buried in her heart. 

When the wedding began, Hermione made her way to the tent and up the aisle alone. It somehow felt fitting. Ron was wearing the ugly orange robes of his beloved Chudley Cannons. It had been something he claimed would bring the team luck and she hadn’t particularly cared. When she was standing next to him, he reached out and took her hand. They hadn’t asked anyone to stand up with them and had chosen a non-bonding ceremony. The officiant was a man Hermione had seen around the ministry from time to time who reminded her of Goyle with an odd lisp. 

When she finally tuned into what the lisping Goyle look-a-like was saying she realized she’d missed most of his opening words. “This brings us to the vows. Ronald, will you take this witch to be your partner, your wand mate, and the mother of your children?”

“I will”, Ron answered.

The man then looked at Hermione. “Her- Hmm, Herm… Well anyway, will you take this man to be your partner, your wand mate, and the father of your children?”

She gazed at the officiant, then looked at Ron who appeared bored. Turning her head, she looked out over the sparse crowd of wedding guests, made up mostly of Weasleys and Harry. Only Kingsley and Collette were not actually part of the family. 

“I- No. No, I don’t want to get married to you Ron. I’m sorry. We aren’t right for each other. You want me to be someone I’m not and I think I’ve just gone along with this because everyone expected it and we’ve known each other for so long that it felt comfortable. But I am not in love with you.” Just as Hermione was turning to walk away, she spotted a sight that made her freeze in place. Running up the aisle at her wearing a green bow tie, tail wagging madly was Hamlet.

“Where did you come from?” she asked the dog, joyfully scooping him up. It was then that she noticed a piece of parchment rolled up and secured under his bow tie. Pulling it out she unrolled it, ignoring Ron who was currently shouting about how she owed him and calling her a scarlet woman. 

The parchment read Choose Us Instead. Hermione looked once more at Ron who was bright red and currently being yelled at by his sister. Pulling Hamlet tight against her chest, she placed a kiss on his silky ear and whispered, “Yes”. The bow tie on the dog glowed blue and then Hermione felt a jerking sensation at her naval. She landed in the last place she’d have expected the port key to drop her off, her own front porch. The door flew open and standing in front of her was Minerva McGonagall.

“Ah, Hermione. It’s so nice to see you again. Come out of the cold”, said the older witch. Hermione laughed lightly at being invited into her own cottage. 

“What’s going on? Where is Severus? I thought…”. She didn’t get to finish her thought. The door flew open and in bounded Ginny and Collette, followed by a grinning Fleur. 

“Come on, we only have an hour until your real wedding”, said Ginny, snagging Hermione’s hand and pulling her upstairs. 

“My real wedding? Would someone enlighten me please?” asked a very confused Hermione.

All four women looked at her and smiled. “Do you love Severus, dear?” queried Minerva.

“I do love him. I thought that he’d be here”, she answered, still unsure what was happening.

“Then please trust us. You’ll see him soon enough. Severus loves you too and this time he’s making sure that there is no possibility of you thinking otherwise. Now hand over the dog and get out of the awful dress”, said Ginny before taking Hamlet from under Hermione’s arm and setting the dog down. 

The women worked together to put Hermione’s hair up into a twist, then apply make-up that made her amber eyes pop. Minerva placed a sparkling tear drop earing on each of Hermione’s lobes and then charmed a light shimmering charm over Hermione’s skin. The dress they helped her into was the one she’d tried on all those months prior. She felt a little exposed when her friends insisted that knickers ruined the lines of the dress and she found herself completely nude under her gown. 

“At least I’ll look beautiful when I freeze to death”, Hermione teased her friends. Collette assured her she’d be protected by warming charms. Once the same strappy rhinestone shoes were in place, Ginny did a quick charm to ensure that Hermione’s make-up would remain perfect no matter what, then secured the chin length French netted birdcage veil into place with rhinestone combs. 

The women in the room with her all started sniffling when she stood back and let them appraise her fully dressed for her wedding. “I don’t believe I have ever seen you look so breathtaking. Severus won’t know what hit him when he sees you”, said Minerva. 

They made their way downstairs to find Harry talking with the Grangers. Hermione stopped and stared. “Mum? Dad?”

Her parents rushed over and pulled her between them, hugging her tightly. She was inordinately grateful to Ginny for ensuring her make-up couldn’t be ruined when she burst into tears.

“We are so sorry, honey. You have no idea how much we’ve missed you. We thought we’d lost you forever until Severus came and now, we have a second chance if you’ll forgive us”, her mum said. 

Hermione looked between her parents. “You know Severus?” she asked.

“He came and introduced himself to us back at the beginning of November. We’ve had dinner with him a few times. You’ve picked an excellent man”, answered her father. 

“I’ve missed you both too. I thought you didn’t want me in your life. You have no idea how sorry I am that I had to take your memories and send you away. I just couldn’t bear the idea that…”, she started, but her mother shushed her and pulled her in for another hug.

“We understand why you did that. You are our daughter, and nothing can ever change that. Will you allow us to walk you down the aisle?” asked Helena. Hermione happily agreed. When they stepped outside it was to find a cleared flagstone path lit on both sides by various sized lanterns. Minerva cast a warming charm over all three Grangers, before she, Fleur, and Collette bustled off to be seated. Ginny was going to walk ahead with Harry before taking her seat and allowing Harry to stand up with Hermione. 

“Thank you, Harry. You have no idea what it means to have you support me”, beamed Hermione, promising herself she wouldn’t cry again yet. Before they could move forward, Helena remembered that the flowers they needed were in the kitchen and quickly returned with a handtied bouquet of white roses, red berries, and winter greenery. That settled, they followed the Potters at a sedate pace, enjoying the trio of a violin, cello, and flute that was hidden by the trees. 

When they entered the copse of trees Hermione was stunned. All the people she’d considered friends, whom she’d thought she’d lost were standing and watching her as she was about to come down the aisle. Kingsley was standing next to Severus, who had the look of a man who was about to have all his dreams come true. Briefly, she wondered who she had to thank for putting him in the suit that made him look absolutely hotter than any man should be allowed to look, especially with his hair tied back. Beyond the love of her life was another person she thought had abandoned her. Gilen was also up before the wedding party, evidently prepared to officiate her wedding. With a parent on each arm, she walked towards Severus and was stunned when her father hugged him followed by her mother placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“You look like an angel. I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life”, Severus whispered to her as he took her hands. 

When Gilen started speaking, Hermione could feel herself tearing up again. “Ladies and gentlemen, this wedding is one of the most special I have not only attended but officiated for a number of reasons. Miss Hermione Granger came to me an eager over-achiever determined to follow a grand plan for her life that many said could not be done. Anyone who knows her, also knows that ‘can’t be done’ is her favorite challenge. As I have watched her achieve, I have been a proud second papa, grateful that I have been given the opportunity to mentor her. Then several weeks ago I was approached by a man who told me that he was in love with her. We have all heard of Severus Snape. Weather we have considered him famous or infamous, all of us must admit that the wizarding world owes him a debt of gratitude. Getting to know him, all I can say is that I have no doubt that he is the perfect wizard for a witch such as Hermione. He has asked that with her permission, we do a bonding ceremony. While most here are familiar with what such a ceremony entails, please be patient while I explain for those who do not. A magical bond between two individuals is the most powerful type of marriage known. The magical core is asked if it will choose the magical core of the other to merge with, allowing the couple to become one magical entity. The bonding can be rejected by eithers magic, but if it is not, then lore holds that each person in the couple is one half of a whole soul. They will have love, fidelity, the safety of the others magic as long as each lives. Hermione will you choose to bond with Severus?” 

Hermione looked in Severus’ fathomless black eyes. “Yes”, she answered.

Tossing her flowers to Ginny, Hermione firmly grasped Severus’ left hand with her right when Gilen asked them to join their wand hands. Harry set their rings on the palm of his hand and then touched his wand to Hermione’s hand while Kingsley did the same with his wand on Severus’ hand. Finally, Gilen placed his hand over their joined hands so his wand touched both of theirs. He spoke with incantation then watched as a golden light seemed to surround the couple. Soon what looked like two shimmering threads, one in bright gold and one the color of pink in a sunset, wrapped around their joined hands before sinking into their skin. On each of their left hands their ring appeared. 

“Tonight, when they join together as husband and wife, their bond will be complete and they will be as one, never to be separated in this life. May I present Mr. Severus Snape and his wife, Mrs. Hermione Granger-Snape!”

When Hermione cast a surprised look at Severus, he winked at her before bending forward and capturing her lips with his. She sunk into his kiss and tried to pull him as close as she could. Several people started chuckling as they watched her practically climb her tall husband. 

At last Snape pulled back. “Now, now, we mustn’t complete the bonding here. We’d likely give Minerva and your parents a heart attack.”

“I’ve missed you. I love you so much and I thought you didn’t love me back”, Hermione said quietly. 

Severus leaned his forehead against hers. “I’ve missed you too. You are everything to me. I love you and nothing will ever change that.” 

With that he placed one more kiss on her lips and then led her down the aisle to the greenhouse where they were to have their reception. Everyone came and hugged Hermione, though most just chose to shake hands with Severus. It was thrilling for her to see all her old professors, plus many of her Gryffindor classmates. Luna came and told Hermione that she looked like an elf queen, before asking if she’d noticed fewer wrackspurts around when she was with Severus. Hagrid had to repeatedly blow his nose in a blanket sized handkerchief and each time he saw Hermione, was overcome again. All the Weasley’s came with the exception of Ron. Molly apologized and promised Hermione that she was always part of the family, but that she only wished she’d known how unhappy Hermione was. Gilen and Bunny sat with Helena and Hamish Granger, the foursome seeming to become instant friends.


	24. Chapter 24

After an evening of laughter and stories, Hermione and Severus snuck away and made their way up to what was now their blue bedroom.

“There is still so much that I don’t know. Though it is clear to me that if you need scheming done, Collette and Ginny are the women for the job”, said Hermione when they were standing just inside the bedroom sharing light kisses. 

“Are you happy?” asked Severus.

Hermione kissed the tip of his nose before answering. “Happy doesn’t adequately express how I feel. Knowing I get to spend my life with you is everything to me. You are my dream come true. All I can do is try to make you happy in return.”

“I don’t think that will ever be a problem”, he teased. “Would you like to take a bath with me? We have all night and I’d very much like to spend that time doing everything I wanted to do with you before.”

Hermione agreed and followed Severus into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub as she watched him remove his jacket and tie. He pulled her up and placed a kiss where her neck met her shoulder before following the path of the fabric as it revealed her breast when he pushed the first strap down. Pulling her nipple into his mouth, he sucked and teased the sensitive flesh while she ran her hands over the parts of him she could reach. Pushing down her other strap, he repeated the sucking and teasing on her other nipple. Hermione moaned and shivered under his touch. Severus stepped back and watched as her gown slid down her body to pool at her feet. His eyes widened when he saw that she was only left wearing her strappy heels. 

“I’m not sure I could have gotten through the ceremony let alone the reception had I known what you were not wearing under your dress”, he growled out. Dropping to his knees, he encouraged her to balance herself on him while he removed her shoes. Soon her pink center was level with his mouth. He leaned forward and licked her from perineum to clit, causing her to cry out. Severus flicked his wrist and the water in the tub stopped, then he encouraged her to sit on the edge of the tub before spreading her legs wide before him and leaning in to dart his tongue into her slick wetness. The more he suckled on her clit and licked her wet opening, the sweeter she tasted. Soon she was panting and calling out his name. Hermione maintained her balance by curling her fingers into Severus’ hair. Slipping the tip of a finger inside her, he grinned when she let out a slight shriek of pleasure. Slowly he worked his finger further in her before adding a second and sliding them in and out. She was extraordinarily tight, and he knew that it would cause her some discomfort when he took her virginity. 

After another moment she came apart, moaning his name while her walls clenched rhythmically around his fingers. He kissed his way back up her torso until he reached her mouth, then after a breath stealing kiss, he helped her into the water. She watched with interest as he removed his shirt, then slid his pants and boxer briefs down his legs. He had already toed off his shoes, so it was only a matter of pulling of his socks and then with another flick of his wrist both her gown and his suit were hanging. 

Standing before her naked, he felt slightly uneasy, but she deserved to see all of him as he’d seen her. It was true she’d seen him mostly without clothes before, but it was different to be fully open to someone’s gaze. He nearly smiled when she took in his manhood and her eyes widened considerably. 

“I hope you don’t think this is a stupid question, but will you fit?” she asked, the innocence in her tone making his breath catch. 

He moved forward and reached out for her hand, wrapping it around his penis. Her fingers couldn’t quite reach all the way around which somehow pleased his male pride. “Yes, love. I will fit. It might take some getting used to, but I promise to make this as pleasurable as possible.” 

Hermione slid her hand up and down his shaft, enjoying the thickness and length, as well as the softness of the skin over the hardness. After a moment, she slid her hand down a little further and cupped his testicles. He let out a small hiss of pleasure and she decided she definitely needed to explore that particular area in depth. Severus stepped into the tub and sat down behind his new wife before pulling her back against his chest. Sitting in between his long legs, she enjoyed the feel of his body cradling hers. When she let her head rest back against his shoulder, Snape took advantage of the position to kiss and nibble on her ear and neck. 

“Thank you”, said Hermione quietly. Severus had been playing lightly with her breasts and nipples, but he stilled at her words.

“For what love?” he asked. 

She turned her head a placed a kiss on his jaw. “Everything. Today, loving me, reuniting me with everyone who matters to me, becoming my husband. You even knew that I’d prefer to keep my name or hyphenate. No one has ever known me that well. Our wedding was everything I could have ever dreamed of.”

“Unfortunately, I cannot take all the credit. You have so many people who love you and want to see you happy. Though I will endeavor to spend the rest of my days learning everything about you”, Severus told her. 

After a few more minutes of enjoying the bath, Severus stepped out of the tub and dried himself before holding out a large fluffy towel for Hermione. She laughed when he wrapped it around her, trapping her arms at her sides before scooping her up like a child and carrying her to the bed. The fireplace was lit by a silent incendio, then he tucked her under the covers before pulling her towel off. 

Hermione was enthralled watching Severus drop his towel and sliding under the covers next to her. She was sure that she’d be the indecent one in the relationship, trying to see her husband naked as often as possible and groping him inappropriately. They lay on their sides facing each other, and allowing their hands to roam, each learning the topography of the other. Their kiss went on and on, but Hermione knew she’d not complain if he never stopped. 

When Severus slipped a finger, then two inside her warm body, she moaned and pressed herself into his hand. His thumb circled and toyed with her clit, while he used a slight fluttering motion inside her with his fingers. Whatever he was doing was making her walls clench in a most delightful manner. She reached down and slid one hand up and down his shaft while the other hand clenched his tight bum. His touch soon had another climax building and Hermione was powerless to stop her moans of pleasure from escaping. 

“Come for me little witch. Let me feel everything”, purred out Severus’ velvet voice. It was enough to make her scream his name, as her vaginal walls clamped down on the two fingers he was using to draw out her pleasure. She was lost in sensations and happiness. 

Rolling Hermione onto her back, Severus moved his body over hers, bent and butterflied her legs out, before reaching down to take hold of his rock-hard cock. Positioning himself at her entrance, he slid only a short distance into her body. He then reached under her to cradle her to him. The tightness of her untried channel was startling but felt incredible wrapped around him. For a few moments he only rocked the barest fraction of himself in and out of her, while their tongues danced with one another’s. When he felt her push her hips up, he entered her further but still not fully. Within another minute he pulled his hips back slightly before pushing forward, feeling the give of her maidenhead before he was fully inside her. 

Hermione stiffened at the burst of pain and the intense feeling of fullness. Severus didn’t move, but just allowed her to grow accustomed to the feel of his cock inside her. Instead, he kissed her face and petted her hair. Little by little, she felt the discomfort recede. Pushing her hips up against his, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his thighs encouraging him to move. Severus slowly pulled back, before sliding his penis deep into her sopping channel again. When she showed signs of enjoying the feeling, he began moving rhythmically in and out of her. Academically, Hermione knew the mechanics of sex, but the pleasure emotionally, mentally, and physically of the act was so much more than anything she’d ever read could have prepared her for. His angle allowed him to rub against her clit as he thrust into her and it wasn’t long before she felt another climax building. Somehow, he knew just what she needed and sped up his movements, whispering words of love in her ear, while his hips snapped against her pelvis. Soon, she was digging her nails into his back.

“Yesss, Severus. I- need, uhhhh… Please… Yes, yes, Severus, yes!” she cried out as the feeling of an exceptionally intense orgasm washed over her. Snape let out a hiss of pleasure as her walls clamped down around his cock, milking it with the clenching of her tight channel. After a few more thrusts, he yelled out her name and pushed as deep into her as he could, finding his own pleasure. It was several minutes before he rolled off her, though when he did, Hermione immediately missed the feel of him insider her. 

They lay in a tangle of arms and legs, chest to chest. Neither spoke for a while, but instead just enjoyed the feel of knowing they were finally together. 

“How do you feel, love? Any soreness?” asked Severus.

Hermione took stock of how she was feeling. “A tiny bit, but I liked having you inside me. In fact, I’d keep you there if I could”, she answered.  
Severus snorted a small laugh. “Imagine what everyone would say if I went about with you constantly impaled upon me. It would cause no shortage of scandal and the students would be that much harder to control.”

She laughed. Looking up into his eyes, she was thrilled to see the happiness she felt reflected in his face. “In that case, I’ll have to get as much of you this way as I can when it is appropriate.”

“Obviously, I have no objection to that, little witch. Now, would you like to try a new position?” Severus lifted her leg over his hip and slid into her willing body. Hermione reflected that he was right, he fit perfectly inside her. In fact, she couldn’t imagine anyone else more perfect for her than Severus Snape.

Epilogue: One year and one day later

Severus woke to the sound of Hamlet letting out several sharp barks from downstairs. He shook his head as he thought about how the dog reacted every time there was an owl other than Brangwen tapping at their window and he was sure that the small hound thought he was currently protecting the cottage from a rogue post owl. He smiled as he heard his wife quietly remind the dog that he needn’t bark at an owl that had already left. 

Hermione entered the bedroom to find Severus sitting up against their headboard in bed. His hair was mussed from sleep and their activities from the night before.

“Happy Christmas, love. I’m sorry if Hamlet woke you. He decided that Harry’s owl had arrived to murder us in our sleep”, said Hermione with a laugh.

“That is quite all right. Who needs to have a lie in anyway when there are maundering owls about?” he teased back. Severus lifted the covers to invite his wife to come back to bed. She was carrying two small boxes wrapped in shiny white paper. When Hermione was settled in next to him, he finally inquired about the small packages.

“Well, I have three presents for you, but I had to ask Ginny and Harry to hold on to two of them, since you are always able to find anything, including things you aren’t supposed to find hiding around the house”, Hermione told him. She held out the first box and watched his face as he carefully pulled off the wrapping paper. Inside was a book about the size of his palm, covered in leather. It turned out to be the lost journal of Alexey Favorsky, an obscure Russian potions master who had a theory about combining muggle chemistry with magical potions. 

“Where did you find this book? It’s been presumed lost for nearly a century”, Severus asked.

Hermione smiled at the wonder on her husband’s face. “Remember when I had to go with the French and English vampire delegations to mediate their talks with the German hives? It was in a small used book shop in Greifswald. Once I had it authenticated, I knew it was something that would interest you.”

Severus leaned over and kissed her to show his excitement and appreciation. She handed him the next box. He unwrapped it to find a small, framed photo of Hermione, Hamlet, and himself sitting on the front steps of their house. Snape remembered the day the photo had been taken. Collette and Kingsley had held their wedding at the cottage, and it was just at sunset before the reception was set to start. Hermione had wanted to let the dog out for a bit, and he had taken a seat on the step, happy when she had sat down in his lap. Hamlet had run over and wanting to be in on the cuddling had piled on trying to place wet kisses on them, which had made both of them laugh. Ginny had come around the corner with a wizarding camera right at that moment and captured the image. 

“You don’t have a picture of us in your office, so I thought this might be a nice one for your desk”, said Hermione.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “How am I to intimidate students if they see me fighting off a tiny dog so I can kiss my wife?”

Hermione snorted out a laugh. “It was getting too easy for you to intimidate them anyway; this will at least give you a new challenge.”

With that he threw back his head in laughter. His wife was constantly making him do that and it never failed to amaze him that she could bring out that much happiness in him. Since marrying her, he’d taken a day teaching position at Hogwarts, giving up his head of house duties to Professor Vector. He stayed late to do patrol every Tuesday, as his first class on Wednesday’s was not until after lunch, as well as doing patrol rounds every other Friday. Otherwise, he came home after work to their cottage through the floo that Minerva had been kind enough to connect from his Hogwarts quarters to their sitting room. He still brought Hamlet to the castle every day he worked so that the elves could spoil him. Hermione for her part worked from home on Wednesday’s and every Friday he was not home late from patrols. She was being groomed to take over as the head of Magical Law Enforcement and even with her revised working schedule, she still managed to accomplish more work than three other work groups combined. 

“You said there was a third present, but I only saw two boxes”, Severus rumbled quietly. He noted that she bit her lower lip, meaning she was nervous about something.

“Well, there is, but this one isn’t quite done yet, so it will be unwrapped sometime in late August”, she told him.

He was confused. “I’m not sure I follow. Why tell me about it now if it won’t be ready until August?”

With a small sigh, Hermione reached over to her bedside table and picked up her wand. With a tap to her lower abdomen and a short, uttered phrase, a pink light floated up and seemed to pulse quickly. Suddenly Severus understood.

“Hermione, are you… I mean we’re….” he couldn’t get the words out.

She nodded with tears in her eyes. “It’s a girl. We’re about six weeks along. I hope you don’t mind. I mean I know children aren’t your favorite but…”. Severus cut her off but crashing his lips down on hers. After kissing her to the point of dizziness he pulled back. The look on his face was one of amazement and happiness.

“You have no idea how much I treasure everything you have given me. There is nothing I could ever do to repay you for creating a life with me. Growing our child, my daughter, Hermione it’s- I- Thank you.” He might not have had the words to express his joy, but Severus did the one thing he knew would show her how he felt by pulling her on top of him. They made love the rest of Christmas morning and not even the barks over Hamlet defending their home from post owls distracted them from that.


End file.
